


La Cazadora

by CompulsiveShipper



Series: Lullaby Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Esta vez Sam y Dean creyeron que sabían qué esperar, pero este embarazo rápidamente se vuelve más complicado que el primero. Entre lidiar con síntomas incomprensibles, cuidar de Sumiko y buscar respuestas, ambos se enfrentarán con algo que podría destruir su tranquila vida doméstica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003580) by [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee). 



> ¡Hola! Heme aquí empezando de nuevo jejeje (solo espero no dilatarme otro año con esto xd). Bueno, acá tienen el prólogo, espero que les guste. Mil gracias como siempre por leer y que tengan una buen día/tarde/noche❤

**Prólogo.**

 

— ¡SAM!

Sam se despertó bruscamente, sentándose en la cama antes de siquiera saber qué pasaba. Creyó escuchar a Dean gritando su nombre...

Frotándose la cara, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

— ¿Dean? —Llamó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Se levantó, con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Balanceandose, salió de la habitación para echarle un vistazo a la casa, comenzando con la habitación de Sumiko. El cuarto estaba en silencio, excepto por los ocacionales ronquidos suaves que provenían de la cuna. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Dean? —Llamó de nuevo y entonces se dio cuenta que la luz del baño estaba encendida.

Se congeló en el umbral ante la vista frente a él. Dean se apoyaba en el mostrador con una mano y con la otra se sujetaba el estómago. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba empapado de sudor, su rostro era de un blanco pastoso y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Estaba ligeramente encorvado y, al principio Sam no tenía idea qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué dem-

Dean le señaló con el dedo, revelando la parte baja de su estómago. Algo estaba mal, había…

 _Mierda_ , pensó Sam.

Los símbolos estaban grabados en su piel, rojos e hinchados. Los reconoció inmediatamente. Demonios, ¿cómo no podría?

— ¡Me embarazaste de nuevo, maldito bastardo! —Le gritó Dean.

Luego, sus ojos se voltearon y se desmayó. Sam le atrapó justo antes que su cabeza golpeara el piso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! he aquí el capítulo 1, espero que les guste y como siempre mil gracias por leer❤

**Capítulo 1.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 16 de Diciembre._

Sam esperó a que fueran las siete de la mañana para llamar a Rania. Ella contestó al primer timbre, con el saludo habitual que reservaba solo para los Winchester.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sam?

Se aclaró la garganta. En su columpio, Sumiko le sonreía y regurgitó una gran gota de leche.

—Quería pedirte un favor. Dean está… hay algo con él y necesito que alguien cuide de Sumiko y, eh-

— ¿Está enfermo? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Sí, pero no. Me refiero a- él ya vio a un médico; tiene amigdalitis y está bastante enfermo… tiene fiebre alta, ampollas en la garganta y…

—Está bien, —Rania no insistió, cosa que Sam agradeció. —Hey, tengo una idea. Ya que no quieres dejar a Dean solo, yo podría ir a traer a Sumiko.

—Oh, yo no…

—Será un placer, Sam. Lo único que quiero hacer hoy es decorar mi árbol de Navidad. ¿Crees que Sumiko disfrutaría eso?

—Claro que sí, pero-

—Estaré ahí en una hora.

Rania colgó, dejando a Sam sin palabras, pero aliviado. Pronto tendrían que conseguir una niñera, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

—Hoy pasarás el día con Rania cariño, —le dijo a Sumiko, acariciándole la barbilla. Ella pateó y protestó. No estaba de buen humor esta mañana y Sam sabía muy bien la razón. Dean estaba de mal humor también -lo cual era entendible- y Sumiko estaba más que nunca conectada con los estados de ánimo y sentimientos de su padre. Tendría que hablar con Dean sobre eso. Sam ni siquiera sabía si Dean lo haya notado. De todos modos, tenían asuntos más urgentes en ese momento.

Tranquilizó a Sumiko con el chupete y subió las escaleras para echarle un vistazo a Dean una vez más.

Su hermano había estado mal desde que Sam le había encontrado en el baño. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, a veces al punto de delirar, durmiendo intermitentemente y sin despertarse por completo. Si esta fuera la primera vez que sucediese, Sam estaría seriamente preocupado.

Pero esto era exactamente lo que había pasado hace poco más de un año. Dean había estado mal durante veinticuatro horas después de haber sido maldecido y, al igual que esta vez, Sam no podía decir cuál era el resultado de la maldición y cuál era la manifestación de la enfermedad de Dean. Un resfriado, amigdalitis... Una maldición de la cuál Sam había sido tremendamente estúpido al pensar que con el nacimiento de Sumiko se habría terminado.

Dean nunca se había liberado de la maldición de Hannah McPherson. Eso ahora estaba más que claro. Simplemente había permanecido inactiva hasta que las condiciones correctas estuvieran nuevamente presentes. Necesitaba el semen de Sam, por supuesto, pero Sam pensaba que era más que eso. Dean le había cedido el control a Sam, estaba más vulnerable y abierto de lo usual.

Y el sexo había sido intenso.

Dean seguía durmiendo en posición fetal. A penas se movió cuando Sam colocó el dorso de su mano en su frente. Aún estaba caliente, pero menos que la noche anterior. Los medicamentos que le había dado alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana parecían estar funcionando.

Sam jaló cuidadosamente el edredón e intentó echarle un vistazo al estómago de Dean, pero sus dos brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de él. Haciendo una mueca, Sam quitó uno de ellos, haciendo que Dean se sobresaltara y gruñera, apartándolo.

Eso fue suficiente para comprobar que los símbolos seguían ahí, aunque el enrojecimiento de la piel parecía haber disminuido.

—Quema… —murmuró Dean, sus ojos abriéndose en pequeñísimas rendijas.

—Lo sé. Ya se te va a pasar Dean, —le dijo Sam suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de su hermano.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora, no hasta que Rania viniera a recoger a Sue. Sam se había pasado la noche investigando cuando no estuvo atendiendo a Dean y tenía un par de soluciones en mente. Encontró un contra hechizo general que se usa en las primeras veinticuatro horas posteriores al comienzo de una maldición. Necesitaba hacerle un par de ajustes y encontrar todos los ingredientes, pero estaba bastante seguro que funcionaría.

Sí, eso era lo que ambos querían. No podían tener otro bebé. Sumiko fue un milagro y Dean casi muere en el parto. Sam nunca le había dicho cuán mal había estado después que Sumiko naciera, cómo Rania había trabajado sin descanso para evitar que la maldición le matara.

Sam lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Además, ¿cómo explicarían la aparición de un nuevo bebé? ¿Cómo iban a ocultar el embarazo?

Sam ignoró el sordo latir de su corazón por la tristeza ante la idea. No podía pedirle eso a Dean, no era razonable.

Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo mientras empacaba las cosas de Sumiko, limpiaba la cocina y entretenía a su gruñona hija mientras esperaba a Rania. Se lo repitió como un mantra, como si pudiera convencerse a sí mismo si lo repetía una y otra vez. Ya tenía a Sue y a Dean.

Rania no se quedó mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para que Sam ajustara el asiento de bebé en el auto y vistiera a Sue con su trajecito de invierno. Sumiko intentó seguir de gruñona pero no pudo resistir el darle su más adorable sonrisa a Rania. Se arrojó voluntariamente a sus brazos sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

Era hora. Sam tenía que cuidar de Dean.

— ¿Dean? Hey, Dean. Vamos, tienes que levantarte.

Dean negó con la cabeza como niño obstinado y Sam tuvo que insistir hasta que no le quedó más opción que pellizcarle el hombro. Dean soltó un grito ronco y se levantó inmediatamente sobre sus codos.

—Sam, ¿qué demonios?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dean se talló los ojos perezosamente. Aún no se había despertado del todo.

—Me duele la garganta, —se quejó Dean. —Y, eh… hombre, me siento extraño. Como…

Entonces una luz pareció pasar sobre sus ojos y bajó la cabeza hacia su estómago descubierto donde los símbolos empezaban a desaparecer hasta al punto de que apenas podían verse.

—Oh, joder. Pensé que tal vez… lo había soñado o algo.

—Sí… no, Dean.

Dean lucía completamente despierto ahora. Soltó una larga sarta de maldiciones y se volvió a acostar en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento mucho Dean. Nunca pensé que pudieras aún tener la maldición inactiva de alguna forma. Debí haber…

—No seas estúpido, —le cortó Dean con la voz apagada. —No es tu culpa. Nunca lo pensé tampoco.

Entonces comenzó a toser, y Sam tuvo que ayudarle a sentarse para que respirara mejor. La cabeza de Dean cayó hacia adelante en el hombro de Sam mientras intentaba respirar, luego comenzó a temblar, y Sam supo que no era solo por la amigdalitis.

—Hey, vamos. ¿Estás bien?

—Sabes malditamente bien que no lo estoy, —susurró Dean. —Joder Sam. No puedo… no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Yo… no podemos…

Sam comenzó a hablar, manteniendo su voz lo más baja y tranquilizadora posible, contándole todo sobre el contra hechizo y que tenían probabilidades de que funcionara si lo hacían pronto. Después de un rato, Dean dejó de temblar y se apoyó contra la almohada, aún ardiendo en fiebre, pero mejor que hace unas horas.

—Como un aborto sobrenatural, —dijo con una miserable sonrisa torcida.

—No lo veas así Dean. Estamos revirtiendo la maldición, y después que todo haya terminado me aseguraré que la maldición se haya ido para siempre.

—Bueno, usa las palabras que quieras. Pero ambos sabemos que anoche hicimos a este bebé y ahora nos desharemos de él.

—Dean, si no estás-

—No podemos Sam, ¿sí? No podemos. Sue todavía es muy pequeña y… no tiene ningún sentido. Solo… terminemos con esto, ¿sí?

—Tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, luego lo haremos.

Dean se aclaró la garganta y tosió con dureza. —Sí, yo cuidaré a Sue y-

—No es necesario. Está con Rania.

— ¿Qué? No se lo dijiste a Rania, ¿verdad?

—No. Solo le dijie que estabas enfermo y que tenía que cuidarte. Quiero que te quedes en la cama mientras regreso. Trata de descansar un rato.

Dean frunció el ceño, pero se acostó obedientemente. Era fácil ver que apenas podía permanecer despierto. Sam se aseguró que se tomara su ronda de medicamentos, luego se fue a comprar algunas velas y hierbas.

 

***

Claro que no le hizo caso. Cuando Sam regresó, ya se había bañado y le esperaba en la sala de estar, con una taza de café entre las piernas, pálido, con círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos y una mueca de dolor en su boca. No era el mejor momento para reprocharle que debió haberse quedado en cama.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó Dean.

—No, es bastante sencillo. Dame una hora.

Sam trabajó rápido. Podían hacerlo en la cocina. Una vez que el brebaje estuvo listo, todo lo que Dean tenía que hacer era beberlo mientras Sam recitaba un hechizo simple en Latin. Colocó las velas y mezcló las hierbas, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo en vez de prestarle atención a los oscuros pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. _Aborto sobrenatural._ Qué expresión más fea.

— ¿Dean? —Le llamó una vez que terminó.

Su hermano se le unió con pasos lentos e inseguros. Le echó un vistazo a la mesa y frunció el ceño, deteniéndose en seco.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa?

—No puedo seguir con esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Me refiero a que no puedo! —Gritó Dean. — ¡No puedo Sam, maldita sea!

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y empezó a toser. Sam intentó agarrarle del brazo pero Dean lo empujó tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio. Dio un paso atrás torpemente hasta que su espalda golpeó el refigerador, luego se dejó caer en el suelo, aún tosiendo con la cara y los ojos enrojecidos.

Sam llenó un vaso de agua y se agachó junto a él, dándoselo sin decir nada.

Dean finalmente dejó de toser y se bebió el vaso de agua, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Un par de gotas se deslizaron por su barbilla pero pareció no darse cuenta.

—Estoy tan jodido, —susurró con la voz apenas audible. —Yo… sea lo que sea, digo… sé que apenas existe y estoy sentado en la sala con mi café y en todo lo que puedo pensar es que no es bueno para el bebé.

—Está bien, —Sam se sentó junto a Dean, cruzando las piernas.

—Y luego pienso en Sue y en si hubiéramos decidido… ya sabes, abortarla y… es estúpido, lo sé, sé que lo más lógico es seguir con el contra hechizo, pero no puedo.

—Entonces no lo hagamos, —dijo Sam en voz baja.

Dean soltó una risa melancólica y miró a Sam con una ceja alzada. — ¿En serio? ¿Te das cuenta que nuestra vida se acaba de volver mucho más complicada? ¿Qué le vamos a decir a la gente? No, al carajo eso, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a lidiar con otro embarazo?

—Vamos a tratar.

—Joder Sam.

Dean suspiró y golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra la puerta del refrigerador, cerrando los ojos. —Esto no tiene sentido.

Sam lo sabía. Conocía todos los riesgos demasiado bien, pero no podía evitar en sentir una increíble sensación de alivio corriendo por sus venas. La oscuridad que parecía haberse apoderado de su mente desapareció. Él quería esto. Quería a este otro bebé a pesar de todo.

—Ella no estará sola. —Murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

—Sue. Nunca estará sola. Tendrá un hermano o hermana.

—No puedo creer que vaya a pasar por esto de nuevo, —protestó Dean, pero la ira y ansiedad habían desaparecido de su voz.

—Oh vamos Dean. ¿No puedo ser un poco cursi?

—Ay Dios.

—Hey, tengo derecho.

— ¿Bajo qué ley?

—Mi hermano está embarazado de mi hijo.

Dean hizo una mueca.

—No hay nada que no haría por ti. La manera en que manejaste las cosas la última vez… me hiciste sentir tan jodidamente orgulloso. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Eres un padre increíble y eres mi hermano y te amo demasiado. Estoy listo para vivir cualquier cosa si es contigo a mi lado.

Dean estaba ahora de un profundo tono rojo y mirando hacia el suelo. 

— ¿Y ahora qué? 

— ¿Ahora? Tendremos otro hijo.

—Estamos tan jodidos.

—Lo sé, pero hey, ya de por sí somos raros. Nada va a cambiar eso.

Sam chocó su hombro con el de Dean y su hermano sonrió vacilante. Y eso era todo. Empezaban de nuevo.

 

* * *

_Portland, 24 de Diciembre._

Rania Suleiman sostenía la prueba de embarazo, mirándola como si no creyera lo que veía.

—Entonces, —comenzó, y luego cerró la boca.

Sumiko se movió en los brazos de Sam e intentó llamar la atención de la mujer gritando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Dean estaba rojo como la remolacha.

—Entonces, —dijo Sam, hablando lo suficientemente alto para cubrir los balbuceos de Sumiko. Ésta se sobresaltó por medio segundo antes de continuar con su pequeño espectáculo.

— ¿Entonces la maldición ha permanecido en Dean desde el nacimiento de Sumiko?

—Es la única explicación.

— ¿Cuándo...? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Esa fue la primera vez que…?

Dean se aclaró la garganta y murmuró algo sobre Sam siendo el pasivo casi siempre en su relación. Sam hubiera protestado si no hubiera estado ocupado tratando de evitar que Sumiko le halara el cabello.

—De acuerdo, así que, básicamente: tuvieron relaciones sexuales con Dean siendo el receptor y los símbolos de la maldición aparecieron.

—Básicamente. Pensé que podíamos usar un contra hechizo ya que ahora tengo más o menos idea con lo que estamos lidiando pero, eh… no pudimos hacerlo, —dijo Sam, sintiéndose igual de avergonzado que Dean.

— ¿Cuándo pasó?

—El quince de Diciembre.

Los ojos de Rania de abrieron como platos.

—Así que eso de Dean no sintiéndose bien…

—Necesitábamos tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

—E-está bien.

Rania cogió un lapicero y jugó con él un rato. Dean parecía como si estuviera a punto de derretirse en su silla. — ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora?

—Queríamos estar seguros. Las pruebas de embarazo daban negativo, probablemente porque era demasiado pronto. Esta la hicimos ayer, así que…

Rania de repente pareció salir de su estupor y cogió algo de su escritorio -la rueda de cartón que había usado la primera vez para descubrir la fecha de parto la primera vez-.

—Dean… tu bebé va a nacer alrededor del siete de Septiembre.

—Jesús, —dijo Dean con voz áspera ya que, aparentemente apenas estaba aceptando lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado pronto para las náuseas matutinas, demasiado pronto para cualquier tipo de síntoma que se había sorprendido cuando la cuarta prueba de embarazo salió positiva. A decir verdad, Sam mismo había empezado a dudar de todo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Incluso Sumiko los miró a todos, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

Dean se aclaró la garganta y miró a Rania a los ojos. —Escucha, Rania. Sé que estamos más que jodidos. Sé que esta no es la decisión más sabia y que no tenemos derecho a pedirte mucho de nuevo. Y lo siento, en serio que sí. Si prefieres mantenerte al margen esta vez, lo entenderemos.

¿Cómo exactamente lidiarían solos con esto si Rania no aceptaba? Sam no tenía idea.

—Vamos Dean, —dijo Rania con su máscara profesional. —No los abandonaré en este… embarazo sobrenatural. Claro que cuidaré de ustedes y del bebé. Simplemente estoy preocupada. Las cosas se pusieron bastante duras la última vez, especialmente después del parto. Al menos ya sabemos qué esperar esta vez y creo que podría trabajar en una combinación de medicamentos para calmar las cosas cuando la maldición comience a enloquecer después del parto…

Rania siguió hablando y Sam pensó: aquí estamos de nuevo; sintiendo una mezcla de aprensión y emoción creciendo en su pecho.

 

***

Decidieron que Sumiko se merecía una Navidad, aunque ella no lo recordara. Acababan de mudarse a su nueva casa en Freeport y no tenían mucho tiempo para decorarla, pero Sam compró un pequeño árbol y algunas luces de Navidad. Se puso de pie orgulloso en la sala de estar mientras Sumiko no se cansaba de ver las luces parpadeando con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

En la mañana de Navidad, había solo un regalo bajo el árbol, sobrecargado con cinta y envuelto en papel brillante con patrón verde y rojo de cuadrados y puntos. Dean pensó que a pesar de ser tan joven, Sue probablemente se interesaría más por el papel que en el regalo en sí.

Estaban cortos de dinero, así que ambos hermanos acordaron no regalarse nada. Dean había dejado de buscar trabajo desde que descubrieron el embarazo y el salario de Sam como técnico apenas cubría sus gastos diarios. Afortunadamente, la casa vino con varios muebles y accesorios de cocina -incluso había un armario lleno de toallas y sábanas-. Aun así no podían permitirse nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar que no se produjeran gastos imprevistos.

Todo el asunto era estresante para Dean, Sam lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre ello. Era como si hubiesen decidido dejar todo en espera hasta que estuvieran realmente seguros que venía un nuevo bebé. Y ahora lo estaban.

Cuando Sam despertó esa mañana un poco después de las siete, Dean ya estaba despierto. Podía escuchar a Sue riendo desde su habitación junto a la suya en el primer piso de la casa.

Había nevado de nuevo durante la noche, notó Sam mirando por la ventana. El paisaje era asombroso; todo estaba blanco a excepción del océano. Oscuras y violentas olas se estrellaban en la orilla, cayendo y colisionando una contra la otra.

Este era su hogar ahora.

Sam fue a buscar a Dean, quién le cambiaba el pañal a Sue. Un fuerte olor reinaba la habitación, proveniente del pañal sucio envuelto en una bolsa de plástico.

—Jesús, —gimió Sam.

—Sí, se superó a sí misma esta vez, —dijo Dean con voz áspera.

Sue sonrió y movió las piernas.

—Apuesto que se siente bien ser limpiada, ¿verdad monito? —Añadió Dean. —Sam, tráeme el pijama de ahí.

Dean había escogido el pijama más nuevo de Sumiko. Era de color rojo fuego, con pequeñas franjas verdes y blancas. Claro que Dean nunca admitiría que lo había comprado especialmente para Navidad, pero Sam sabía que sí. Agarró el pijama y se lo tendió a Dean justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de su hermano ponerse blanco verdoso.

—Ay no, —anunció Dean, corriendo hacia el baño con una mano cubriéndose la boca.

—Parece que las náuseas matutinas de papá comenzaron temprano hoy, —le dijo Sam a Sue, quién le contesto con una larga risa gorgoteante. —Feliz Navidad mi amor.

Más tarde, se instalaron en la sala de estar solo los tres. Dean estaba algo pálido pero aún de buen humor. Sam yacía de costado en el suelo, sosteniendo a Sumiko mientras Dean ponía el regalo enfrente de ella. Dean sonreía, sus bellos ojos verdes brillando, y eso le hizo a Sam recodar al pequeño niño que aún residía en Dean, ese niño que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser y que estaría atrapado ahí para siempre, dándole a Dean, el rudo cazador que todos conocían, ese lado inocente e ingenuo que Sam amaba demasiado. Estaba casi tan emocionado como Sumiko mientras sostenía su regalo.

Sumiko agarró su regalo con ambas manos, soltando pequeños gritos extasiados y lo dejó caer entre sus piernas, golpeándolo y moviéndolo con sus pies.

—Hay algo dentro cariño, —dijo Dean, riendo y rasgando un trozo de papel de regalo.

Sam tomaba fotos con su celular.

Los ojos de Sumiko se cruzaron emocionados, escuchando los ruidos que hacía. Intentó imitar a Dean, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar un pedazo de cinta, lo cual le emocionó más. Se babeó toda la mejilla y bajo su nuevo pijama de Navidad, agitando su mano frente a ella. Sam reía también, acariciando el suave cabello rubio de su hija.

—Es increíble, —declaró Dean y se acostó de espaldas junto a Sue. —Déjala jugar con él un rato. Ahí lo desenvolverá más tarde.

—Va a hiperventilar, —Sam soltó una risita mientras Sumiko jugaba con el papel del regalo.

Estaban solo los tres en la mañana de Navidad con un solo regalo envuelto en papel viejo para Sumiko y Sam pensó que era la mejor navidad de su vida. Miró hacia el estómago de Dean, plano y firme, y se llenó de expectación ante la idea de verlo crecer, de saber que otro ser humano crecería ahí, uno que amarían tanto como amaban a Sumiko, si es que eso parecía posible.

— ¡No Sue, a la boca no! —Dijo Dean de repente, y Sam le ayudó a sacar el pedazo de papel empapado de saliva de la boca de su hija.

Sam se rió todo el tiempo. La cálida sensación que florecía en su pecho era bastante cercana a la felicidad, pensó. Y ya que era Navidad, pensó que tenía derecho a ponerse sentimental.

 

***

Cuando se fueron a la cama esa noche, Sam encontró a Dean acostado boca arriba, desnudo y con una cinta roja atada a su polla.

—Feliz Navidad Sammy, —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿No quieres abrir tu regalo?

—Eres un idiota, —dijo Sam, pero se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Dean meneó las cejas. —Vamos… yo sé que quieres…

—Cállate.

Pero sí… Sam quería. Así que se tomó su tiempo para darle a Dean la mejor mamada que pudo y luego se masturbó hasta que se vino en todo el vientre de su hermano. Dean ya saciado, todavía disfrutando su orgasmo, gimió.

— ¿Era necesario que marcaras tu territorio?

Y sí, así era como Sam se sentía. Posesivo, loco de amor. Besó los labios rosados de Dean en respuesta, luego agarró una camiseta para limpiarlos a ambos. Cuando terminó, Dean se acostó de costado, apoyando la cabeza en su palma, luciendo serio y preocupado de repente.

—Hay una oferta de trabajo como mesero en un bar cerca de aquí.

— ¿Mesero?

—Sí. Pensé que tal vez podía ir. Son tres días a la semana, de jueves a sábado y dado que es de noche, estarás en casa para cuidar a Sue.

—Ser mesero es un trabajo duro Dean. Estarás de pie todo el tiempo y, eh… ¿y si hay una pelea y… —Sam intentó todo lo posible por sonar casual, pero la preocupación era clara en su voz.

—Bueno, aún podría, ya sabes, intentarlo. Ver qué tipo de bar es y… necesitamos el dinero, Sam.

—Lo sé. —Sam suspiró, volteándose boca arriba. —Aunque hay otra solución. Podríamos buscar una niñera para Sue y buscar un trabajo más fácil para tí.

Dean frunció el ceño obstinadamente.

—Aún es demasiado pequeña.

No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación sobre una niñera. Sam sabía que Dean estaba reacio a dejar a su amada hija en manos de una extraña, pero eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo.

—Dean. Tenemos citas pendientes con el doctor, y con tu embarazo necesitaremos ayuda. Ya es hora de buscar a alguien.

  
—Sí, bueno, cualquier cosa podría pasar Sam. ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que una niña de trece años podría lidiar con-

Dean se mordió los labios, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo impensable. Un suave color rosa se instaló en sus mejillas.

—No podemos protegerla más de lo que lo hacemos ahora, —dijo Sam en voz baja. —Quiero decir, esta casa es como una fortaleza contra cualquier cosa sobrenatural con todas las protecciones que pusimos. Y ella ya tiene el brazalete y su nombre.

El brazalete era una fina banda que Sam había hecho cuando Sumiko nació. Estaba atado alrededor de su tobillo y tallado con todos los símbolos de protección que se le ocurrieron. Claro que le podían cortar el brazalete pero, de nuevo, ¿qué más podían hacer? ¿Tatuar a su hija pequeña?

—No sabemos si el nombre tiene algún poder de verdad, y en cuanto al brazalete… —Dean hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Dean. No podemos actuar como si algo estuviera tras ella y solo estuviera esperando el momento que nos demos la espalda. Nos vamos a convertir en Papá.

Era un golpe bajo, Sam lo sabía, pero también era efectivo por la forma en la que las facciones de Dean se endurecían de solo compararse con su padre.

—No es así.

—Todo lo que quiero es que pienses en ello, ¿sí?

—Ay Dios Sam, deja de tratarme como un jodido crío.

Dean se dejó caer sobre el colchón, mirando al techo y suspirando ruidosamente. —De todos modos, no tengo idea en cómo resolveremos esto.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo, maldita sea. El dinero, el embarazo y el nuevo bebé. Me refiero a, ¿qué le vamos a decir a la gente esta vez? Si Bobby viene, ¿qué le vamos a decir? ¿Que engordé o algo? Y después de que nazca, ¿diremos que este bebé es otro hijo mío, arrojado a mis brazos y abandonado por otra madre que no quiso hacerse cargo? Joder Sam. He estado pensando en esto constantemente y no hallo ninguna solución.

Sam quería tranquilizarlo, en serio que sí, pero Dean había expresado sus mismas preocupaciones. No tenía ninguna solución que proponer.

—Nos las arreglaremos. Tomemos un día a la vez por ahora. Todo es tan nuevo aún…

—Tampoco sabes qué hacer.

—… No.

—Joder. —Dean se frotó los ojos. —Esto no me deja dormir y además sigo teniendo esos sueños raros.

— ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Dean se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si se hubiera arrepentido de mencionarlo. —Probablemente son las jodidas hormonas y toda esa mierda. Pero eh, sí… sigo soñando con esta… cosa. Estoy en el bosque y hay una mujer corriendo entre los árboles, no puedo ver realmente cómo luce porque… está brillando o algo. Y en mi sueño sé que ella está cazando algo y no dejo de pensar “ahí está la cazadora”. Y es… extraño. Nunca he tenido sueños recurrentes, pero esta vez he tenido ese sueño tres veces en esta semana.

— ¿Como una pesadilla?

—No. No me siento amenazado. Es como… si tratara de entender qué está pasando pero no puedo.

—La mujer, ¿es-

—Sam, basta. Estoy cansado y solo es un sueño. —Dean bostezó, sin embargo podía sentir como si ese sueño molestara a su hermano. Nunca lo habría mencionado en primer lugar si solo fuera un sueño común y corriente.

O tal vez tuviera razón y simplemente eran las hormonas.

Se volteó para apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se acomodó en la cama. Sue no les despertó hasta las seis de la mañana siguiente.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 6 de Enero._

Desde que se habían mudado a Freeport, Sam se demoraba media hora más en llegar a casa. No era mucho, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de no estar ahí al momento si algo pasaba. Por supuesto que cuando compraron la casa Dean no estaba embarazado y no tenían planes de tener otro bebé, pero ahora… ahora Sam se la pasaba preguntándose qué harían si le pasaba algo a Dean. No es como si pudieran ir donde el vecino más cercano si le daba dolor de estómago o tuviera contracciones prematuras.

A pesar de que aún era temprano para tener ese tipo de preocupaciones, a Sam le gustaba estar preparado. Y si el primer embarazo de Dean le había dado motivos para preocuparse, ahora las cosas eran peores ya que Dean no solo tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, sino también a su hija. Otra cosa que le molestaba era que ahora estaban a casi una hora de Porsmouth y Rania. Por esa razón, ya que el primer embarazo había sido bastante normal y dadas las circunstancias, habían decidido que una visita cada dos semanas era suficiente. Sin embargo, si entraba en labor de parto inesperadamente como esos casos en internet de mujeres dando a luz en un auto, le daban a Sam más motivos para sentirse inseguro al respecto.

Pensaba todo eso mientras estaba en el trabajo. Los estudiantes no regresarían hasta mañana y Sam planeaba arreglar algunos problemas menores con la conexión a internet sin ser interrumpido, pero sus pensamientos seguían vagando, estaba más nervioso e inquieto que de costumbre y era incapaz de entender por qué exactamente. Había llamado a casa tres veces y, durante la última llamada, Dean le había dicho que se consiguiera una vida y que no era su maldita esposa de porcelana para que le llamara cada 5 segundos.

Durante su hora de almuerzo, Sam ojeó algunas ofertas de trabajos en Freeport, a ver si podía conseguir algo mejor que lo que tenía ahora. Lo dudaba, tenía un buen salario, buenos beneficios y lo más importante: no tenía que trabajar en verano, cuando Dean estuviera cerca de dar a luz, y aun así recibiría su salario. Sin embargo, encontró algo. Un anuncio titulado _“¡Oye, mamá! ¿Buscando un ingreso suplementario? ¡Trabaja en la comodidad de tu casa! Trabajo de compilación de estadísticas”._

Sam marcó el anuncio, preguntándose si era legítimo o no. Era de una compañía en el área de Great Portland, no de una fuente misteriosa de internet y parecía ser exactamente lo que decía, compilación de estadísticas. Los requisitos incluían un conocimiento práctico en Excel y Microsoft office y conexión a internet, todo lo cual Sam -y Dean- tenían.

Sam pensó que este podría ser un buen trabajo para Dean. Parecía aburrido, pero no tan complicado. Siempre y cuando no viera el anuncio (¿Oye mamá? Sí, eso definitivamente no iría bien) probablemente le interesaría el trabajo. Era mucho más seguro que ser mesero en un bar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sam seguía sin poder quitarse la incómoda sensación que tenía.

No podía esperar a volver a casa, así que se fue temprano.

Resultó que Dean tampoco estaba radiante de humor. Cuando Sam llegó a casa, estaba doblando la ropa en la sala, sentado en el suelo con Sumiko acostada en una sábana junto a él babeando algo que parecía una zanahoria.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eso es una zanahoria?

—Sip.

— ¿Por qué?

Dean se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. —Creo que le está saliendo un diente. Está babeando como loca, está más gruñona de lo normal y le salieron esas ronchitas en el trasero otra vez.

—Existen juguetes dentales para bebés, ¿sabes?

Sam intentó quitarle la zanahoria a Sue, pero fue inútil.

—Lo sé, pero tiene ninguno y papá solía hacer eso contigo. Es una zanahoria grande, no se la va a tragar. Ah, y antes de que preguntes: sí, la lavé.

— ¿Hay algo para cenar?

— ¡No Sam! Tú también puedes cocinar, ¿sabes? —espetó Dean, luego siguió doblando la ropa.

Sam tomó la sabia decisión de guardarse cualquier comentario, así que no le mencionó nada sobre la oferta de trabajo que había visto en internet. Cogió a Sumiko del suelo y fue a la cocina a hacer la cena. Sentada en su columpio, resoplaba y gemía alrededor de su zanahoria totalmente babeada.

—Luces como si te estuviera creciendo un diente bebé. Algo temprano, ¿no crees? Papá va a comprarte un bonito anillo para morder mañana, ¿qué dices?

Sumiko murmuró su aprobación.

Fueron a acostarla temprano después que Sam y Dean decidieran darle un poco de Acetaminofen para niños para el dolor.

La sensación de inquietud no dejaba a Sam, y se sentía demasiado cansado como para obligar a Dean a hablar con él. En cambio, murmuró una excusa y se fue a la cama temprano justo antes de las ocho con la intención de leer un poco, pero se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente, aún preguntándose si había algo importante que estaba olvidando.

 

***

_Jess._

_Jess le miraba desde el techo, con su sangre goteando en la cara de Sam y las llamas derritiendo su piel._

_Cerró los ojos. Esto no está pasando. No está pasando._ _No…_

_Olía a humo y a carne quemada, y estaba corriendo en la oscuridad, gritando el nombre de Dean. Tenía que decirle algo antes que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Algo._

_En algún lugar, un bebé empezó a llorar y el olor cambió; era un fuerte olor a azufre, estaba en todas partes y_ _luego…_

_Unos ojos amarillos se abrieron justo frente a él y de repente recordó lo que había olvidado._

_Oh Dios._

Sam se despertó sudando, enredado en las sábanas ya sentado con un grito silencioso en sus labios.

Estaba solo en la habitación. Y hoy, Sumiko cumplía seis meses de edad.

La casa estaba en silencio. Eran casi las once de la noche. Se levantó de prisa, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho que dolía.

_Ojos amarillos está muerto. Lilith está muerta. Ruby está muerta. Nadie… nadie viene por ella._

Pero a pesar que lo sabía, Sam estaba muerto de miedo mientras corría a la habitación de Sumiko, tratando de gritar su nombre, de gritar el nombre de Dean, pero era incapaz de soltar un simple sonido.

_Por favor no. Dios, por favor._

Debió de haberlo recordado. Después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

La cuna de Sumiko estaba vacía. Todo parecía normal. Las líneas de sal seguían ahí. No había ningún olor a azufre.

—Dean, —quiso gritar Sam, pero salió como un susurro tembloroso y bajó las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas. Le pareció una eternidad antes de llegar al primer piso.

Había una luz débil proveniente de la sala de estar. Sam la siguió, el piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies descalzos.

— ¿Dean? —Dijo con voz ronca.

Su hermano estaba acostado en el sofá frente al televisor, el cual estaba en mudo. Sumiko estaba dormida en sus brazos, su cabeza descansando en el hueco de su cuello.

Dean tenía un brazo firmemente envuelto alrededor de su hija, el otro estaba tirado en el suelo, con el cuchillo de Ruby fuertemente agarrado.

Sam suspiró. Tuvo que sentarse antes de que sus piernas se desmayaran. Dean le miró fijamente, la luz blanca y temblorosa de la televisión bailando sobre sus facciones.

— ¿Estás bien? —Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

Dean se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. Su voz era suave y baja cuando respondió. —Pensé… pensé que tal vez me ibas a decir que era estúpido preocuparme así después que lo matamos. Pero… no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

—Soñé con eso, —respondió Sam. —Mierda.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y de repente se vio abrumado por la necesidad de tocar a su hija. Se arrodilló en el suelo cerca del sofá y puso su mano en la espalda de Sumiko, sintiendo el lento y cálido movimiento de sus músculos al respirar. Todavía era tan pequeña. Su mano se veía enorme, con sus dedos en el hombro de su hija y la palma de su mano en su trasero. Suspiró de nuevo y tuvo que tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

—Ella está bien, —murmuró Dean, medio sonriendo.

—Sí, lo está.

Sam besó a Dean en los labios y se acomodó junto a su hermano.

No hablaron mucho.

Sam pensó en Jess, pensó en su madre, pensó en cuán hermoso era tener a alguien por quién valiera la pena luchar, como un hermano/amante y una dulce, pequeña e inocente hija. Era hermoso y a la vez aterrador, porque podía perderlos en menos de un segundo.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Dean, si estaría reviviendo esa noche tantos años atrás, cuando había salvado a su hermanito menor del fuego.

Ninguno de ellos durmió hasta que salió el sol. Vigilaron a su hija toda la noche y ningún demonio los visitó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Yo? ¿Subiendo capítulo en menos de un mes? ¿Quién dijo que los milagros no existían? XD. Ok, ¡buenas! Acá está el nuevo capítulo y como siempre, mi gracias por leer y comentar, creanme que cada vez que me llega la notificación de un comentario me sale una sonrisa boba (100tifikamente comprobado xd). Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap, ¡buenos días/tardes/noches!
> 
> Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 2.**

 

_Freeport, 16 de Enero._

El vestuario de hombres de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes estaba frío y la piel de Sumiko se puso de gallina mientras Sam la desvestía en una de las mesas de plástico para cambiarle el pañal. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya estaban a casi menos veinte grados. Sam bostezó, preguntándose una vez más qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Y, -maldita sea- llegaban tarde.

Sentado en un bajo banco de madera, aún con su grueso abrigo de invierno, Dean dormitaba con la boca medio abierta y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado para descansar en su hombro.

La semana pasada, Dean declaró que Sumiko estaba aburrida, que deberían pensar en alguna actividad social para ella con “niños de su edad”. En otras palabras, bebés. Sam había encontrado una clase de natación para bebés en un folleto de Freeport e inmediatamente pensó que sería buena idea. Dean estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando fuera Sam el que se metiera a la piscina con ella, ya que su barriga se expandería con el pasar de los meses y llamaría la atención.

Y sí, Sam se había emocionado ante la idea. Había ido a una tienda a comprarle a Sue un pequeño traje de baño rojo con pequeños puntos blancos y de ropa interior de baño hechas especialmente para bebés, sonriendo todo el tiempo e imaginándose haciendo algo tan normal como llevar a su hija a clases de natación.

Sin embargo, esta mañana todo lo que podía hacer era maldecir y temblar en sus shorts mientras Sumiko se negaba a estar quieta para ponerle la jodida ropa interior. Estaba de gruñona y seguía babeando bastante. El diente aún no le había salido.

— ¿Y si me ayudas Dean? —Espetó Sam con impaciencia.

Dean se sobresaltó y se frotó los ojos, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Estaba cansado y Sam se sintió un poco culpable. Su hermano había solicitado el trabajo de compilación de estadísticas y lo había conseguido, sobre todo porque se había hecho un buen currículum falso lleno de experiencia en compilación de estadísticas. Estaba trabajando desde el lunes. No fue tan fácil al principio como Dean pensó que sería. Tenía que hacer muchos gráficos así como diferentes tablas. Cada lunes tenía que ir a la compañía, la cual era una especie de gran centro de contabilidad y recoger toda la documentación que tenía que informatizar. Le pagaban por un número fijo de horas cada semana y tenía hasta el viernes a las cinco de la tarde para enviar los datos por internet. Apenas había tenido tiempo de terminar todo ayer por la tarde para mandarlo, con Sue llorando en su regazo, cuando Sam había vuelto del trabajo.

Era demasiado: cuidar de una bebé de seis meses y trabajar varias horas diarias. Las náuseas matutinas le estaban atacando con fuerza y ya había perdido al menos un par de libras. Sam dudaba que Dean pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo, pero por más insistente que fuera, su hermano había rechazado su ayuda.

Sam sostuvo a Sumiko mientras Dean deslizaba el pañal de baño entre sus piernas en movimiento. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar un mechón del pelo de Sam y jalarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Sumiko, no! —Soltó, con las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos de su hija mientras Dean abría el morral de su hija.

Sam nunca, nunca había levantado la voz en su presencia, y ella le miró, con la barbilla temblando y los ojos abiertos y húmedos, haciendo que el corazón de Sam se rompiera en diminutos pedacitos.

—Lo siento bebé, —murmuró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sue se soltó en llanto, sin importar lo que hicieran para calmarla, siguió llorando mientras le ponían el traje de baño.

—Vamos, llegamos tarde, —gruñó Dean mientras Sumiko seguía gritando en sus brazos. —Y olvidaste esto, —señaló el gorro de baño el cual Sam tal vez había dejado en la mesa a propósito.

Sam se lo puso sin siquiera mirar a Dean, quién ahora tenía una gran sonrisa boba en el rostro. _Al menos uno de nosotros está disfrutando esto_.

Resultó que Sam era el único padre en la clase de natación para bebés. Se encontró a sí mismo esperando en el borde de la piscina, rodeado de mujeres y bebés, sintiéndose gigante y torpe mientras Dean se sentaba en la banca, riéndose tan fuerte que su rostro se estaba poniendo de un preocupante color rojo.

Sumiko olvidó su molestia cuando vio a toda esa gente sonriéndole y entró en modo seducción. No se detuvo una vez que estuvieron en la piscina, solo pareció un poco sorprendida y luego se dejó llevar. No lloró cuando Sam tuvo que sumergirle la cabeza en el agua y se sintió ridículamente orgulloso de ver que era una de las pocas.

Era divertido y Sam se olvidó lentamente de lo estúpido que debía verse y empezó a disfrutar la clase hasta que el instructor les dijo que era hora de cantar la canción de despedida.

Sam cantó.

Cuando miró a Dean, el idiota de su hermano le grababa con el teléfono sonriendo como un loco.

Sam nunca lo olvidaría.

Sam se fue a la cama temprano esa noche ya que Dean, que tenía serios problemas de reflujo estomacal, se quedó viendo televisión en la sala bebiendo cerveza de jengibre. Sam sabía que su hermano se le uniría más noche, deslizándose bajo las sábanas y su cálido cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo. Sentía que dormía mejor una vez que su hermano se le unía.

No duró mucho.

Se despertó de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de Dean temblando de angustia. Frotándose los ojos, se alzó sobre sus codos.

—No… no lo haré, por favor. Solo… déjame ir, —dijo Dean.

Sam pasó de medio despierto a completamente lúcido en cuestión de segundos.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa?

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, pudo ver a Dean sentado bastante derecho en la cama, moviendo los brazos torpemente frente a él, como si quisiera deshacerse de un mosquito, sus ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de miedo.

— ¿Dean?

—No quiero verla. Aléjala de mí. —Murmuró Dean y se cubrió el estómago con ambas manos.

Estaba soñando, se dio cuenta Sam finalmente. Durante todos estos años de convivencia, Sam había visto a Dean tener bastantes pesadillas y sabía cómo le afectaban normalmente, Dean hablaba dormido o se levantaba de golpe cubierto en sudor, pero no se movía tanto, no lo suficiente para estar sentado y aún dormido.

Usualmente, la mano de Sam en su brazo sacudiéndole ligeramente, era más que suficiente para despertarlo.

No esta vez.

—Dean, —repitió Sam con más firmeza, acentuando la presión en su brazo.

Dean meneó la cabeza y de repente bajó las piernas.

Entonces se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Dijo Sam.

Su hermano estaba sonámbulo.

Se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo, justo cuando Dean llegaba a la puerta.

—Dean, vamos hombre, —repitió, intentando recordar algo sobre el sonambulismo.

Dean fue directamente hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar lentamente, Sam le siguió cauteloso, listo para atraparlo si se caía.

Dean se detuvo en medio de la sala, mirando hacia la nada. Levantó los brazos delante de él y movió las manos en curiosos y complicados movimientos. Los gestos se intensificaron hasta que sus brazos enteros se movían.

Como si estuviera tratando de abrir una puerta cerrada.

—No abre, —dijo Dean con voz áspera. —Ella ya viene y no se abre.

— ¿Quién Dean?

Dean volteó la cabeza hacia él y hubo un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero seguían vidriosos y desenfocados. —Diana. Estamos encerrados Sam.

—No, no lo estamos. Estamos en casa, Dean, —dijo Sam con cuidado, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Casa, —repitió Dean. —Ella ya viene. Ella sabe, sabe todo, —dijo y agarró el brazo de Sam mientras empezaba a temblar de la cabeza hacia los pies.

—Vamos Dean. Estás cansado. Vamos a la cama, ¿sí?

Dean le miró, mordiéndose los labios, luego asintió lentamente. —Estoy cansado, —concordó. —Estoy cansado de huir de ella.

Siguió a Sam obediente hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en su habitación. Dejó que Sam le metiera a la cama, frunciendo el ceño aún confundido, pero dócil.

—Hora de dormir, —dijo Sam.

Dean suspiró, se giró de lado y cerró los ojos.   
Sam, aún un poco sorprendido, se quedó ahí por un largo minuto, preguntándose qué había sido eso. Dean pareció dormirse, con las facciones relajadas y su respiración pareja.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sam fue a echarle un vistazo a Sumiko, quién dormía profundamente en su posición favorita: en la cabecera de la cama, boca abajo y con el trasero alzado.

Le tomó a Sam casi una hora antes de poder volverse a dormir.

 

***

—Me estás jodiendo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Yo no soy… sonámbulo.

Dean parecía un niño obstinado, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el desayuno intacto fente a él.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que lo hiciste anoche.

—Huh.

Sam notó que estaba nervioso ante la posibilidad, así que decidió dejarlo pasar y se concentró en alimentar a Sumiko. Abría la boca emocionada cuando llevaba la cuchara de cereal a su boca y luego lo escupía con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Vamos Sue. Está rico. Cereal, mmmmm.

Sue encontró la voz de Sam increíblemente divertida. Golpeó la bandeja de la silla y sonrió, y ahí fue cuando Sam lo vio.

—Dean.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que…

Sam puso su dedo en la boca de Sue, quién lo vio con curiosidad antes de abrir su boca lentamente, como si estuviera preguntando _“¿En serio quieres que pruebe eso?”._

Sam rápidamente frotó su dedo en la encía inferior de Sue y lo sintió, una pequeña cosa puntiaguda sobresaliendo. Sumiko luchó contra la intrusión, empujando el dedo con su lengua.

—Hey, ¡le saliendo saliendo un diente!

— ¿En serio?

Dean acercó más su silla e intentó echar un vistazo, haciéndole muecas para que riera y abriera la boca.

—Necesitamos hablar de esto, Dean.

— ¿De qué? ¿De su diente? Si, si, ve a escribirlo en tu diario… Vamos cariño, abre la boca para papi.

—Me refiero al sonambulismo. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

Dean le sacaba la lengua a Sumiko, quién mantuvo la boca cerrada y negó con la cabeza.

—Mencionaste a alguien llamada Diana. Dijiste que estaba tras de ti. ¿Quién es ella?

— ¡No lo sé, Sam! —le cortó Dean abruptamente, con las facciones tensas por la ira. —No me acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que diga? Estoy cansado y tengo el sueño jodido. Soy un hombre embarazado, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Mi biología se fue al infierno.

Sue se congeló, escuchando el tono de Dean y su boquita en forma de corazón se abrió.

—Mira, todo lo que estoy diciendo es-

—Santa mierda, ¡ahí está! —Dean le dio a Sumiko una sonrisa triunfante y ella movió las piernas con emoción como si estuviera diciendo _“Sí, soy fabulosa. No sé por qué, pero definitivamente lo soy”._

Sam pensó en dejarlo pasar de nuevo, ya que Dean no quería hablar de su experiencia de sonambulismo. Después de todo, Sam había sido el que estaba infectado con sangre de demonio y visiones, no Dean. Además, todo eso estaba en el pasado ahora.

Al menos parecía que sí.

 

***

Dean se volvió a levantar sonámbulo dos noches después, muy temprano el miércoles en la mañana. Esta vez, Sam no se despertó al instante, pero debió de haber sentido la ausencia de Dean en la cama ya que se despertó con la sensación de que estaba pasando algo malo.

Fue a echarle un vistazo a Sumiko antes de bajar las escaleras. Encontró a Dean sentado en la mesa de la cocina, pelando papas a oscuras con su cuchillo. Esta vez, los murmullos de Dean eran incomprensibles. Y exactamente como la última vez, siguió a Sam obediente cuando le dijo que era hora de ir a la cama.

Sam agarró el cuchillo de Dean y lo escondió con el resto de las armas, mientras pensaba que un cazador que sufría de sonambulismo iba a ser mucho con lo que lidiar.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se sonrojó cuando Sam le enseñó las papas peladas.

—Yo… ¿en serio?

—Sí. Creo que es mejor que no duermas con el cuchillo bajo tu almohada desde ahora.

—Estaba pelando papas Sammy, no despellejando a un gato.

—Lo sé, pero aun así… ¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Rania sobre esto? Quiero decir-

—Mierda, —murmuró Dean y corrió hacia el baño.

Se veía tan miserable después que Sam lo dejó pasar -de nuevo-. No era como que Dean fuera sonámbulo a propósito o que tuviera algún control sobre ello, y ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado como estaba sin tener una cosa más de la que preocuparse.

Sam haría las dos cosas que mejor hacía: investigar y cuidar de Dean sin ser tan obvio. 

 

* * *

 

_Freeport, 27 de Enero._

Sam regresó del trabajo un poco más tarde de lo usual, teniendo que detenerse en el supermercado a comprar algo de comida. Leche y galletas de la jungla era todo lo que Dean parecía retener en su estómago estos días. — ¿Quieres jugo de manzana? —Había preguntado Sam.

—Agh, ni siquiera lo menciones por favor, —había sido la respuesta de Dean. Sam había leído que los síntomas podían diferir entre cada embarazo en una mujer y, aparentemente, ese era el caso de Dean.

Todo lo que había leído sobre el sonambulismo en los últimos días apuntaba a un síntoma relacionado con el estrés. A Sam no le bastó. El primer embarazo de Dean fue mucho más estresante, pero tal vez el cuidar a Sumiko estando embarazado estaba pasándole factura. Después de todo, estaba siendo bombardeado por las hormonas y sometido a los mismos cambios físicos internos que cuando estuvo embarazado de Sumiko.

Los cambios en los patrones de sueño podían ser otra causa, pero Dean no iba a renunciar a su trabajo con ese pretexto. Sam ya podía escucharlo argumentar que nunca tuvo patrones de sueño normales en su vida. Lo cual era verdad.

Estuvo sorprendido -e inmediatamente preocupado- cuando vio un auto desconocido estacionado en el callejón detrás de la casa. Agarró las bolsas de la compra y salió a toda prisa, deslizándose sobre un trozo de hielo y apenas manteniendo el equilibrio hasta el porche. No era el auto de Bobby, pero lucía como unos de los vehículos reconstruidos que podrían haber venido de su patio.

— ¿Dean? —Preguntó en voz alta tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

— ¡En la cocina! —Contestó Dean, y hubo un leve indicio de algo malo en su voz.

Antes de que Sam tuviera tiempo de quitarse las botas, vio a Ellen Harvelle salir de su cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Ay no,_ pensó.

— ¿Ellen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo estoy de paso, —respondió Ellen, besándole ambas mejillas. —Se supone que debo encontrarme con Jo en Montpellier para una cacería y pensé que podía desviarme para conocer su nuevo hogar.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? —Preguntó Sam, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

—Es encantador.

Dean se les unió con Sumiko inclinada en su cadera. Se veía inseguro e incómodo. —Ellen se va a quedare a cenar. Hay pollo asado en el horno.

—Tu hermano es todo un chef, y tu sobrina es adorable. —Dijo Ellen, sonriéndole a Sue quien extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—Sí, es una bebé increíble, —concordó Sam, sintiendo una extraña sensación al ser llamado el tío de Sue. Cuando eran solo él y Dean, Sam siempre hablaba -y pensaba por supuesto- de sí mismo como el padre de Sue. _“Papi te va a cambiar el pañal”, “aquí está papá”_ … Dean hacía lo mismo. Tendrían que dejar de hacerlo antes de Sumiko comenzara a hablar. Cosa que llenó a Sam de tristeza, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que Dean y él habían tomado la mejor decisión sobre qué decirle a la gente sobre la llegada de Sumiko a sus vidas.

La cena comenzó bien. Dean no habló mucho, dándole toda su atención a Sue y haciendo su mejor intento en no mirar a Ellen a los ojos incluso cuando ella le hablaba directamente a él. Ellen frunció el ceño un par de veces. Sam hizo un esfuerzo en mantener la conversación, preguntando por Bobby y Jo -ahora la señora de Jamie Schwartz- y varias cacerías en las que sabía que habían estado trabajando, adivinando entre palabras que aparentemente Ellen ahora vivía con Bobby -más o menos- y que todavía no le agradaba mucho su yerno.

A ese punto, Sumiko, quien se había terminado las pocas cucharadas de cereal que estuvo dispuesta a comer, botó su cascabel al piso y Sam lo recogió, comenzando a decir sin pensar: —Ahí tienes cariño, papá-

Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, Dean empalideció. Sam se aclaró la garganta y continuó, —… papá está demasiado ocupado comiendo. Afortunadamente tu tío está aquí.

Sumiko le miró fijamente, como preguntándose cuándo demonios uno de sus papás se había convertido en su tío. Sam bajó la mirada a su plato sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo a la cena casi intacta de Dean.

 _Wow, qué magnífico trabajo hacían mintiendo._ Ahora, ambos evitaban la intensa mirada de Ellen como dos niños traviesos. No mejoró cuando Dean se puso de pie tan rápido que su silla casi se cae y salió de la mesa con prisa.

—Es… un virus estomacal, —murmuró Sam cuando escucharon a Dean vomitar.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo esta tarde, —dijo Ellen, mirando tan intensamente a Sam que le costaba respirar.

Mierda, la mujer estaba aprendiendo lecciones de Bobby.

—Iré a ver si están bien.

—Sí, haz eso Sam.

En el baño, Dean bebía agua directamente del grifo. Sam cerró la puerta lo más callado que pudo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. ¿Y tú, _papá_? —Dijo Dean con voz áspera, enderezándose lentamente.

—Sí, cometí un error. Pero fue solo porque estás actuando extraño y me estresa. ¿Qué demonios Dean? Cuando Bobby y ella vinieron a visitarnos la última vez no estabas así.

—No lo sé.

Dean seguía viéndose algo verde. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro. Sam humedeció una toalla con agua fría y se lo pasó.

—Ella sabe que algo nos pasa, —murmuró Dean, con la cara enterrada en la toalla. —Hombre, la manera en la que sigue preguntándonos cosas y mirándome y… joder, vomité dos veces antes que vinieras.

— ¿Por Ellen o… siempre te pones así en las tardes?

—Ese no es el problema, —espetó Dean, alzando la cabeza. —Ahora regresa ahí y actúa normal.

Ellen ya estaba de pie, llenando el lavavajillas. Sam le ayudó y cuando Dean regresó para sacar a Sumiko de su silla y anunció que iba a bañarla, solo tuvo que mirar a Sam para que se quedara callado.

Él se habría ocupado de Sumiko. Dean lucía exhausto, pero probablemente pensó que sería extraño para Ellen que Sam fuera quien cuidara a Sumiko.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Ellen después que Dean se fue.

Sam se quedó ahí con la boca abierta, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando por un momento antes de responder. — ¿Entonces qué?

—Dean me dijo que te está yendo bien en tu trabajo.

Sam se encogió de hombros. —No es tan difícil, la verdad.

— ¿Técnico de computadoras?

—Más o menos.

—Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. Tú trabajas y Dean se queda en casa para cuidar de Sue.

—Dean también está trabajando.

—Sí, me dijo. Aquí en casa, compilación de estadísticas o algo así.

—Sí. Él… no quiere que Sumiko tenga una niñera. Cree que aún es demasiado pequeña.

Ellen cerró el lavavajillas con demasiada fuerza. — ¿Sam?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada.

—Es que… cariño, tu hermano no se ve bien. Ha perdido peso, está nervioso, pálido y ese virus estomacal…

—Mira Ellen, estamos bien, en serio. Y Dean…. Dean está bien. Acaba de coger este virus y, eh… Sue no ha dormido bien las últimas dos noches más o menos. Eso es todo.

—Ok.

Sam, quien se había preparado para una larga y difícil discusión, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. — ¿Ok?

—Sí, ok. Simplemente estoy preocupada por ustedes, Sam. Eso es todo.

—Estamos bien Ellen.

—Solo…

Ellen se acercó a Sam y le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de su mano. —Si alguna vez necesitan algo, lo que sea, espero que no lo duden. Bobby y yo… ustedes son importantes para nosotros.

—Oh, así que ahora hay un “Bobby y tú”, —aprovechó Sam para cambiar de tema y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando captó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ellen.

—No te pases de listo, Sam Winchester.

Pero ella le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

Ellen se fue poco después. Abrazó a Dean por un largo tiempo, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y diciéndole que se cuidara. Volteó la cabeza, con los ojos sospechosamente húmedos y se fue al baño tan pronto como ella se fue.

 _Hormonas_ , pensó Sam. Calentó la leche de Sumiko y se sentó con ella en el sofá. Ella siempre trataba de sostener su biberón la mayor parte del tiempo, coordinando ambas manos y sonriendo con la boca llena de leche goteante cada vez que lo lograba.

Estaba profundamente dormida, con la boca floja alrededor de la mamila, cuando Dean se le unió a Sam en la sala, sentándose en el sillón junto al sofá. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía manchas rojas en sus mejillas. _Había estado llorando,_ descubrió Sam algo sorprendido. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle qué le pasaba ya que era la manera más rápida de hacer que Dean se pusiera a la defensiva.

— ¿Está dormida? —Preguntó su hermano con la voz ronca y áspera.

—Sí. Solo que tengo mucha pereza de llevarla arriba.

Dean asintió y encendió la TV en un juego de básquetbol, con el audio en mudo.

— ¿Sabes? —Se aventuró Sam a decir un par de minutos después, —Ellen estaba preocupada por ti.

—Sam-

—Digo, ¿cómo podría saber sobre nosotros? No es como-

—Sam, —advirtió Dean de nuevo. —Basta. No sé cómo se dio cuenta, pero podría…

Dean se mordió el labio inferior y e inhalo profundo, como si tuviera algo difícil de decir. —No te rías de mí.

—No lo haré.

—Es como si pudiera sentirlo y, joder, sé que es absurdo pero no puedo explicarlo y no quiero que me hagas preguntas sobre ello. Solo… pude sentirlo, es todo.

La barbilla de Dean tembló. Se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Me iré a la cama. Estoy jodidamente exhausto.

Se puso de pie y se fue de la sala con pasos largos y apresurados.

Sam no podía recordar a Dean siendo así de emocional al inicio de su primer embarazo. Añadiéndole el sonambulismo y los sueños raros le dejaron a Sam la sensación incómoda de que algo extraño y sombrío estaba al asecho.

… O tal vez simplemente estaba siendo pesimista. Las cosas habían sido tan pacíficas para ellos desde que Dean recibió la maldición que Sam no podía evitar pensar que no duraría, que tarde o temprano algo vendría a morderles el trasero.

Abrazó a Sumiko con más fuerza contra su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer❤

**Capítulo 3.**

 

_Portsmouth, 5 de Febrero._

—Has perdido casi siete libras, Dean. Eso es mucho.

Dean se bajó de la pesa y se encogió de hombros. —No puedo hacer nada.

Sam, quién estaba meciendo a una dormida Sumiko en su coche, se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Le preguntó Dean. —Ya te lo dije, Sammy. No me siento diferente del primer   
embarazo.

Caminó hacia la mesa de exámenes, donde una bata azul le esperaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado por ahora. Con otro bufido de exasperación, cerró la cortina.

Rania le frunció el ceño a Sam.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sam vaciló por un momento. —Está... se ha vuelto sonámbulo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sam! —Gruñó Dean desde atrás de la cortina.

Sam no podía entender por qué a Dean le avergonzaba tanto. Ni que estuvieran hablando de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, después de todo, Rania había visto a Dean en situaciones en las que nadie jamás le ha visto. Sin embargo, habían tenido una pelea en el auto cuando Sam mencionó que quería hablar con Rania de ello, solo terminando de discutir cuando Sue comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Es algo nuevo? —Preguntó Rania, ignorando a Dean con toda la imparcialidad de una doctora profesional.

—Sí. Nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera en el primer embarazo.

— ¿Qué tan seguido pasa?

—Estoy listo, —avisó Dean.

—Ha pasado cuatro veces en las últimas dos semanas.

— ¿Y de qué clase de sonambulismo estamos hablando? ¿Solo camina por la casa o lleva a cabo tareas complejas?

—Bueno, una vez estuvo pelando papas y ayer, empacó una bolsa con comida, como si fuéramos a ir de picnic o algo.

Dean retiró la cortina, viéndose entre cazador cabreado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara enrojecida, y paciente vulnerable, pálido y delgado en la bata de examen. —Estoy justo aquí, chicos.

—Solo estoy preocupado, —se defendió Sam.

—Bueno, es que... -la boca de Dean siguió abierta mientras intentaba visiblemente de encontrar una buena razón para no decirle a Rania sobre sus problemas de sueño.

—Probablemente solo sea estrés, —le dijo Rania con voz alentadora.

— ¿Ves Sam? Nada de qué hacer lío.

—Siéntate en la mesa, por favor.

Dean obedeció y siguió mirando a Sam mientras Rania chequeaba sus signos vitales y le tomaba una muestra de sangre.

—No creo que no sea algo de lo qué hacer lío, —dijo finalmente la doctora, haciéndole un gesto a Dean para que se acostara boca arriba. —Dean, estás trabajando a tiempo completo, ¿no?

—Solo es hacer un montón de copypaste en la computadora. Estoy en casa, por el amor de Dios.

—Sí, pero tienes que cuidar a Sue, estás en el comienzo del embarazo y las náuseas matutinas aún siguen siendo un problema.

Mientras hablaba, Rania cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo de Dean con una sábana y le levantó la bata. La pérdida de peso de Dean era más notoria así y, o Sam estaba soñando o... ¿había un pequeño bultito en el estómago de su hermano? Dean apenas estaba en la semana nueve y, si Sam no mal recordaba, no se había comenzado a notar hasta al final del tercer mes cuando estuvo embarazado de Sumiko.

—Ya está un poco abultado, —le dijo Rania, empezando a hacer el examen físico.

Dean se sonrojó. —Sí.

 _Así que tenía razón._ Sam reprimió una sonrisa y le echó un vistazo a Sumiko. Aún seguía bien dormida en su coche.

—Bueno, echémosle un vistazo a este pequeño.

Las manos de Dean se apretaron a cada lado de la mesa. Este sería el primer ultrasonido y había estado nervioso desde esta mañana. Sam estaba nervioso también. Nervioso y emocionado. Intentó ignorar sus preocupaciones sobre la salud de Dean y disfrutar el momento.

Le tomó a Rania algo de tiempo localizar al feto mientras Dean empalidecía segundo tras   
segundo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciéndole el ceño a la pantalla, como si así pudiera hacer aparecer al feto. Y entonces, ahí estaba, la cosa con forma de riñón dentro del útero que se convertiría en su segundo hijo.

—Ahí está, —murmuró Rania, presionando el transductor en el estómago de Dean y haciendo medidas. —Luce perfectamente normal hasta ahora... déjame... ahí. Mide aproximadamente 1.8 centímetros de largo. Eso es bueno. Aquí está el cordón umbilical y el, uh... sí, la placenta. Está bien ubicado.

— ¿Qué hay de su corazón? —Preguntó Dean.

—Estoy en ello.

Sam esperó ansioso. Temía un poco no sentir el mismo asombro que había sentido la primera vez que vio a Sue en el ultrasonido, pero la sensación era igual de intensa. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ni quería controlar.

 _Mi pequeño bebé,_ pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Rania le subió el volumen a la máquina mientras deslizaba el transductor sobre la pálida piel de Dean donde estaba reluciente con gel. Unos segundos de búsqueda después, se detuvo mientras el sonido de estática fue rápidamente cortado por el rápido _bum-bum_ del corazón de su hijo.

—Ese es su corazón. Es bastante fuerte para un feto de nueve semanas, —dijo Rania sonriéndole a Dean.

La cabeza de Dean estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillantes.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Ella está bien?

— ¿Ella? —Le preguntó Sam juguetón.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Se me escapó.

—Niño o niña su desarrollo parece perfectamente normal hasta ahora, —dijo Rania antes de apagar la pantalla del ultrasonido. —Y queremos que siga así, Dean.

La conversación que tuvieron después del examen fue menos agradable. Rania estaba preocupada por la pérdida de peso de Dean y sus niveles de estrés. Ella creía que estaba que se estaba excediendo. Por supuesto, Dean lo tomó como insulto.

—Escucha, he sido cazador por años, durmiendo cada vez que se pueda, poniendo mi vida en riesgo al menos una vez a la semana. No me estoy excediendo. Es ridículo.

Los gestos de Rania se tensaron y de repente su rosteo se volvió mucho más amenazador. En su coche, Sumiko gruñó.

—El primer trimestre del embarazo siempre es el más duro, seas una mujer delicada o un machote como tú. Solo los cambios hormonales son suficientes para causar estrés y agotamiento. Ahora, es peor para ti ya que (y en serio debo recalcarlo) se supone que no puedes embarazarte del todo. Los cambios hormonales son más fuertes para ti. Tu cuerpo está bajo una maldición, Dean. Además tienes que cuidar a una bebé, lo cual es más que suficiente para dejar exhaustos a la mayoría de los padres durante el primer año. Añadiéndole el sonambulismo, las náuseas y la pérdida de peso, ya es mucho. —A este punto, Rania respiró y meneó la cabeza. —Te guste o no Dean, tienes que ir más despacio o pondrás en riesgo tu salud y la del bebé.

El rostro de Rania se enrojecía más mientras hablaba y Dean pasó de cabreado y exasperado a inquieto y culpable. Bajó la mirada. Sam estaba impresionado por el arrebato repentino de Rania que, por una vez en su vida, no supo qué decir.

—Está bien, —murmuró Dean después de un par de segundos de silencio.

—Bueno, me alegra de haberlo resuelto, —contestó Rania, respirando hondo. —Ahora, hay una cosa más de la que quiero hablarles.

Dean le rodó los ojos a Sam, como si fueran cómplices de algún tipo.

—Durante tu primer embarazo, el estrechamiento de la pelvis y ligamentos ocurrieron alrededor de la semana veinte. No hay nada que indique que esta vez será diferente. Ya que estás en tu novena semana, estás más cerca.

—Joder, me había olvidado de eso, —dijo Sam, recordando a Dean encorvado en el asiento trasero del Impala y el terror que los había invadido a ambos, tan seguros de que Dean estaba teniendo un aborto espontáneo.

—Yo no, —gruñó Dean, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el recuerdo.

—Así que tratemos de tomar un enfoque proactivo con eso esta vez, —declaró Rania.

 _Proactivo era una palabra que podía seguir,_ decidió Sam mientras escuchaba con atención.

 

***

En el camino de vuelta, Dean dejó a Sam conducir y se sentó pensativo en el asiento copiloto con una gran bolsa de papel en su regazo en el cual iban vitaminas, suplementos de hierro, batidos proteínicos, jeringas y algo de morfina, tanto en líquido como en pastillas.

Sumiko no dejaba de quejarse. Era media tarde y había tomado una larga siesta donde Rania lo cual, por alguna razón, la ponía bastante gruñona. Su hora de comer se acercaba y apenas se había tragado media cucharada de puré de guisantes en el almuerzo, probablemente tenía hambre. A pesar del hecho que era bastante quisquillosa, una Sumiko hambrienta era la versión bebé de Dean hambriento.

 _Buenos tiempos,_ pensó Sam mientras conducía a través de una tormenta de nueve que se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto. Había intentado hablar con Dean cuando salieron a la carretera y fue recompensado con un gemido ahogado. Después de uno de los minutos más largos de su vida, Sam sintió la exasperación crecer hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

— ¡No sé cuál es tu problema, Dean! Nadie va a pensar que eres débil o-

—Cállate.

—No, no lo haré. Todo lo que digo es que podemos dividirnos el trabajo. No bromeo cuando te digo que tengo bastante tiempo libre. Cuando nadie jode el sistema, básicamente funciona por sí solo. Al menos podría hacer las gráficas y tablas mientras tú digitas los datos.

—Está bien, —susurró Dean.

—Y... espera, ¿dijiste "está bien"?

—Sí, maldita sea. Dije está bien.

—Bueno... bien. Y con lo de la niñera, sé que no te gusta la idea de dejar a Sue sola con una   
extraña... a mí no me gusta tampoco, pero si pudiéramos contratar a alguien que la cuide mientras estás en casa... tal vez solo un par de tardes a la semana. Así podrás trabajar en paz y aún estarás con ella.

—Está bien, —dijo Dean de nuevo, mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

— ¿Para qué demonios haría eso, Sam? Lo haremos a tu manera, seguiremos cada jodida palabra que Rania ordene. ¿Ya terminaste?

Sam frunció el ceño. En el asiento trasero, Sumiko gritó una cadena de vocales en señal de enojo.

—Sí, eso creo.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 10 de Febrero._

Esa mañana, Sam se fue solo con Sumiko a las clases de natación. Dean no había dormido bien la noche anterior y aunque no se había vuelto a levantar sonámbulo, se había despertado de una pesadilla, a juzgar por el sudor mojando las sábanas. No fue capaz de volverse a dormir después. Cuando Sam le propuso quedarse en casa, ni siquiera protestó.

Algo estaba mal con él y le molestaba tanto que estaba constantemente inquieto cuando Sam no estaba en casa con él. Dean estaba retraído y melancólico. Raramente sonreía y Sam a menudo captaba una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si estuviera perdido o confundido, o incluso ambos. Sus únicas sonrisas las reservaba solo para Sumiko. E incluso así, su hija estaba visiblemente afectada por el humor de su padre, estaba tan gruñona como él, llorando sin razón, levantándose varias veces en medio de la noche y negándose a comer su cereal y vegetales.

Sam no sabía qué hacer. Intentó hablar con Dean un par de veces solo para ser ignorado o callado. Esperaba que el humor de Dean fuera resultado del cansancio del primer trimestre y que mejorara después. Dean se tomaba las vitaminas de Rania todos los días e intentaba comer lo más que podía. Los batidos no habían funcionado. La primera vez que probó uno, lo vomitó casi al instante. Sin embargo, comía pequeñas comidas seis veces al día en vez de las tres principales y parecía ayudarle un poco, aunque Sam no estaba con él todo el día así que tenía que creer la palabra de Dean.

Había puesto un anuncio de "se busca niñera" en el supermercado local donde hacían las compras y en una página web. Les había tomado tiempo el tener solicitantes, pero habían encontrado tres personas interesadas y las iban a entrevistar esta tarde. Eso no mejoró el humor de Dean, por supuesto.

Después de las clases de natación, un par de mamás invitaron a Sam a tomar una taza de café cerca de la Asociación con sus bebés. Estuvo casi tentado de decir que sí, pensando en cómo Sumiko iba a disfrutar estar con otros bebés y que no estaba especialmente ansioso de regresar a casa con su melancólico hermano esperándole. Entonces, se sintió culpable, ya que debía de haber una razón de   
lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a Dean y había fallado en descubrirla hasta ahora.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a Dean en la cocina escuchando las noticas en la radio, aún se veía medio despierto. Sumiko se había quedado dormida en el auto, exhausta por los gritos y los pataleos que había hecho en la piscina. Sam la puso en el columpio con cuidado, quitándose el abrigo y sacándole a ella el sombrero. Hizo un puchero pero siguió dormida.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —Preguntó Dean, con la voz aún patosa.

—Bien. No le tiene miedo al agua, ni siquiera un poco. Claro, que si dejara de querer tragarse toda la piscina...

Dean medio sonrió, mirando afectuosamente a su hija. —Ella es la mejor.

—Claro que lo es.

Dean se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie en frente de Sam. Estaba usando uno de sus viejos jeans de maternidad, el cual ya estaba bastante desgastado.

—Estos no me durarán todo el embarazo. Necesito unos nuevos.

—Está bien, sí. Te compraré otros.

—Bien. —Dean se sonrojó. —Joder, estoy más delgado de lo usual, pero el bultito está como... en medio del zipper y no me puedo abrochar los pantalones.

— ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

—Un poco.

— ¿Listo para esta tarde?

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto, —el rostro de Dean se cerró y le dio la espalda a Sam, empezando a limpiar la encimera de la cocina.

—Sí, lo sé Dean. Solo... prométeme que no actuarás como un idiota.

—Prometo que no actuaré como idiota, —repitió Dean con tan poca convicción que Sam ni siquiera pretendió creerle. Suspiró. _Será un laaaargo día._

 

***

Parecía una de esas malas comedias familiares. La primera niñera potencial que entrevistaron era una mujer de sesenta años. Sam fue el que habló con ella al teléfono y le había parecido una mujer buena y responsable. Se acababa de jubilar y estaba buscando un trabajo a medio tiempo ya que estaba aburrida.

Ella se sentó frente a Sam y Dean en la cocina. Sumiko estaba en el regazo de Dean, balbuceando y soltando pequeños chillidos como si quisiera darles a entender que ella tenía su opinión en el asunto.

Lena Thompson bebía su vaso de agua bendita mientras contestaba las preguntas de Sam y Dean, pero había algo claramente desaprobador en su postura y en la forma que fruncía sus labios cuando no estaba hablando. Después de un tiempo, Dean se impacientó a pesar de la advertencia silenciosa de Sam.

— ¿Hay algún problema, señora?

La mujer se meneó en su silla. —Lo siento señor Winchester, pero no me gusta que me mientan.

— ¿Qué?

—Claramente no sabía que usted vivía con... alguien.

La forma en la que lo dijo era claramente obvia.

—Es mi hermano, —le dijo Dean con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño. Sumiko gruñó una serie de "da-da-da's" en forma de reclamo.

—Si hubiera sido honesto conmigo tal vez esto hubiera sido diferente. Incluso entonces, no me siento especialmente a gusto con... estilos de vida alternativos.

Sam estaba feliz de que Dean tuviera las manos ocupadas con su hija al ver su rostro volviéndose rojo de repente. Lo que sí no esperó fue que su hermano se volteara hacia él y le diera un beso húmedo digno de película porno en la boca. —Qué mal cariño, tendremos que encontrar a alguien que tenga la mente más abierta, —le dijo en un tono lleno de sucias promesas.

Sam se sonrojó y Lena Thompson les dijo que no era necesario que le enseñaran la puerta.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Sam después.

—Era una perra homofóbica engreída, eso pasa. Así que le di lo que quería. —Dean le guiñó el ojo.

—Al menos no estaba poseída.

—He conocido demonios más agradables que ella.

El segundo candidato era un hombre, lo que inmediatamente despertó las sospechas de Dean a pesar de la charla de equidad de género que le dio Sam y del hecho que ya no vivían en los años cincuenta. Y mientras seguían, el problema no era que el chico era... bueno, un chico. Era más que lucía completamente drogado. Tenía veintipocos y buscaba un segundo trabajo para pagar la renta (léase, su marihuana) y había cuidado niños desde que era adolescente. Se bebió el agua bendita, no gritó cuando Sam accidentalmente derramó sal sobre él y ni siquiera sintió el pinchazo de la aguja de plata en la espalda.

Después que se fuera, Dean meneó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé, —suspiró Sam.

—Quiero decir, no es mal chico, pero que me jodan si lo dejo a cargo de Sue. ¿Qué piensas monito?

"Monito" estaba bostezando sonoramente y frotándose los ojos, sintiéndose más cómoda en el regazo de Dean. Le dio una suave sonrisa.

La tercera y última candidata llegó diez minutos tarde y Dean ya estaba a punto de mandarla a volar al momento que llegó. Clover Griffin era una chica de diecisiete años, y según lo que le había dicho a Sam por teléfono, tenía mucha experiencia cuidando bebés.

No parecía de su edad. Ella era delgada y bajita con una mata de cabello oscuro atado torpemente en una coleta de caballo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Usaba lentes redondos, parecidos a los de Harry Potter y tenía la cara llena de pecas -no del tipo discretas como las de Dean, sino grandes puntos dispersos-. Estaba sonrojada y al sonreír, mostró los braquets de metal en sus dientes. _Es un_ _cliché viviente,_ pensó Sam, observando su vestimenta: una larga falda hippie sin forma y un suéter tejido a mano con un patrón cuadrado irregular. Sam la pudo imaginar caminando en un pasillo de secundaria, siendo señalada y burlada. Y a diferencia de las películas, no se volvería bonita y popular al remplazar sus lentes con unos de contacto.

Dean la observaba atentamente, dejando que Sam hiciera las preguntas y arrullara a Sumiko, quien ya estaba dormida en sus brazos. Clover se había graduado de la secundaria en Junio. Quería estudiar Escultura en la Universidad de Arte de Maine y estaba trabajando en un proyecto que la ayudaría a conseguir una beca cuando comenzara en Septiembre.

Todo eso fue casi susurrado en una suave voz mientras Clover observaba sus dedos. Sam esperó al menos que Dean rodara los ojos, pero su hermano la miraba con atención e interés.

 _Mmm,_ pensó Sam.

—Entonces Clover, ¿cuál es tu experiencia cuidando bebés?

—Sí. Bueno, tengo un hermano menor, Jake y es siete años menor que yo. Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando él aún era un bebé. Hemos estado viviendo con nuestra abuela desde entonces, pero ella tiene una tienda que atender y yo he estado cuidando a Jake la mayor parte de mi vida. Y umm... el verano pasado trabajé como asesora en un campamento de verano. Tengo su número de teléfono y algunas referencias si les gustaría tenerlos.

Dean ahora le sonreía con tristeza. Claro que simpatizaba con ella. Habían bastantes similitudes entre él y Clover para ignorarlas. Ella se lo estaba ganando, por improbable que pareciera al principio.

—Esta es mi hija, —le dijo Dean. —Es una bebé tranquila.

—Se parece a usted, —dijo Clover y Dean literalmente brilló de orgullo.

 _¿Eso es todo? ¿La iban a contratar?_ Sam hizo toda una lista de preguntas que no le habían hecho aún. Para asegurarse, hizo el truco de la sal de nuevo. Clover se sonrojó como si hubiera sido la responsable del desastre y se sacudió la sal de su falda sin siquiera parpadear. Mientras lo hacía, la manga de su suéter se levantó y Sam pudo ver el brazalete de hechizos en su muñeca.

— ¿Brazalete de hechizos?

—Ah, sí... es por mi abuela. Su tienda es como una especie de boticario moderno. Vende hierbas, cristales, piedras e incienso. Fue hippie en su época. Tal vez hayan visto su tienda. Está en la calle Maine, se llama La Alquimista. Pero... ya saben, atiende a turistas y estudiantes universitarios más que todo. Vivimos en el piso de arriba. A veces la ayudo con la tienda ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre.

Después de eso, Clover se mordió el labio como si hubiera hablado de más. Sam y Dean   
intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué oportunidad había de que la dulce abuelita de Clover fuera en realidad una verdadera bruja? Por la forma en la que hablaba de ella, no mucha, pero definitivamente tendrían que comprobarlo.

—Te diré algo, —dijo Dean, aclarándose la garganta. —Déjanos esas referencias del campamento para comprobarlas y te llamaremos.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Realmente me encantaría trabajar para ustedes, Señores Winchesters. Yo... amo a los niños.

Una vez en la puerta, Sam la pinchó con la aguja de plata. Ella brincó y una pequeña gota de sangre manchó la parte de atrás de su suéter. Cuando se giró para ver a Sam, éste era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Esperaré su llamada, —dijo, sobándose la espalda.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres darle a Betty la Fea una oportunidad? —Le preguntó Sam a Dean en voz baja una vez que Clover se fue mientras su hermano acomodaba a Sumiko en su columpio con cuidado de no despertarla.

—No la llames así. —Le dijo Dean susurrando también.

—Lo siento. Pero... ¿En serio?

—No lo sé, Sam. Yo... confío en ella.

Sam quedó boquiabierto, y aunque se las arregló para no expresar su total asombro, estuvo cerca. Dean no confiaba fácilmente en nadie, especialmente cuando se trataba de su hija.

—Tendremos que checar la tienda de la abuela, —dijo Sam finalmente. — ¿Y si es una bruja real?

—Seh, no lo creo, —dijo Dean distraído, cogiendo una manzana del mostrador. Apoyándose en él, le dio una gran mordida. —Pero supongo que tendremos que comprobarlo.

—Claro que sí. Dean, ¿te sientes bien?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Hombre, ¿cuál es el problema? Querías que buscáramos una niñera y ahora que lo hice, ¿no te gusta?

—No, no es eso... es solo....

 _Es_ d _iferente. No sé por qué, pero lo es._

— ¿Sabes qué? Muero de hambre por primera vez en dos meses. Ordenemos pizza para cenar.

Dean sonrió y Sam no dijo nada.

 

***

Sam visitó la tienda al día siguiente después de checar que Clover no estuviera trabajando. Su abuela no era nada más que una vieja hippie que parecía creer de verdad en toda la mierda que vendía. Definitivamente no era bruja, ni siquiera era una Wiccan. Sam estuvo satisfecho. Una tienda de hierbas era un repelente de fuerzas oscuras, así que si Clover tuviese alguna vez que cuidar a Sumiko en la tienda, estaría protegida. Durante su visita, Dean llamó al campamento de verano y descubrió que, aunque Clover era tímida con los adultos, se llevaba perfectamente bien con los niños y, según muchos, había sido su asesora favorita. Dean le dijo eso a Sam con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, como si su hermano se hubiera preocupado sin razón.

Decidieron que Clover viniera a ver a Sumiko el lunes por la mañana, ya que los horarios de sueño de Sumiko habían comenzado a cambiar últimamente. Normalmente ya no dormía del todo en las mañanas, pero tomaba una larga siesta por la tarde. De esa manera, la niñera tendría tiempo de familiarizarse con la bebé.

Este era un enorme paso para Dean y Sam, a pesar del extraño entusiasmo de su hermano hacia Clover. Estaban incluyendo a alguien nuevo en su círculo interno. Aunque tendrían que resolver el hecho que el vientre de Dean se volvería más evidente con el pasar de los meses pero por ahora, habían acordado en tomar un día a la vez.

 

***

De acuerdo con Dean, las cosas con Clover fueron bien durante su primer turno. Sumiko se encariñó con ella inmediatamente y las dos parecían llevarse perfectamente bien. Dean incluso tuvo tiempo de reparar una tubería que tenía una fuga en el sótano. Después de discutirlo y tomando en cuenta el horario de la chica en la tienda de su abuela, acordaron que vendría cada lunes y miércoles por la mañana. Sam se llevó algo del trabajo de Dean a la Universidad, a pesar de la renuencia de su   
hermano. Tuvo todo listo el jueves por la tarde. Se veía menos estresado y cansado, durmió mejor esa semana e incluso las náuseas parecieron desaparecer, aunque no sabían si era por el horario más relajado de Dean o por el hecho que ya estaba cerca de finalizar el primer trimestre del embarazo. Sin embargo, Sam estaba aliviado de ver que algo de color volvía a la cara de Dean. No se había vuelto a levantar sonámbulo en toda la semana, así que tal vez eso era todo el problema: el estrés y el agotamiento.

En cuanto al hecho que Dean confiaba completamente en Clover, tal vez él simplemente veía algo en ella que Sam no, como el hecho que ambos habían criado a sus hermanos menores. A Sam le gustaba la chica, no tenía nada contra ella, pero aún no estaba listo para confiar completamente en ella.

Pero mediante la semana pasaba, Sam pensó que tal vez, todo el asunto de Dean estando diferente habían solo sido ideas suyas.

Entonces, el viernes llegó.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 14 de Febrero._

Si le preguntaban a Sam, era solo una fecha, pero desde que su instinto de supervivencia era bastante agudo, no podía decirlo en voz alta. Dean le había llamado al trabajo para decirle que había encontrado una vieja parrilla en el sótano con una bolsa de carbón que seguía seco y le preguntó a Sam si podía comprar algunos bistecs al regreso. Esperarían a que Sue se durmiera para comer en paz.

Solo una fecha. Definitivamente. Sam compró los dos bistecs de costilla más grandes que pudo encontrar y, cuando llegó a casa, la parrilla ya estaba en el porche. Había nevado todo el día y Dean solo había alzado una ceja cuando Sam le dijo que el carbón nunca iba a soportar este frío y sí, puede que fuera un comentario estúpido, considerando las tendencias pirómanas de Dean.

Comieron alrededor de las nueve y media ya que Sumiko no quería dormirse. Había comenzado a gatear esta tarde y simplemente no paraba, yendo de atrás hacia adelante, girando y babeando todo el piso. Cuando Sam finalmente la puso en su cama, gateó hasta la esquina superior y dio la vuelta, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Cuando Sam bajó las escaleras, la barbacoa ya estaba prendida y tirando humo a pesar del viento, con Dean cocinando los bistecs. Sam le observó por la ventana y Dean, sintiéndole, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, con el rostro rodeado por el pelaje falso de su capucha de parca y las mejillas rojas por el frío. Una ola de amor corrió a través del cuerpo de Sam que le hizo temblar. Dios, con las cosas que había vivido Dean el último año y ahí estaba, de pie todo orgulloso con un jodido bebé dentro de él, aún sano -la mayoría del tiempo- y viviendo cada día, los malos y buenos, con esa feroz voluntad de vivir y proteger lo que era importante para él.

—Te amo demasiado, —le dijo Sam después, mientras comían en la sala, con los platos   
balanceándose en sus regazos.

—Mmmm mmm, —gruñó Dean, metiéndose otro enorme pedazo de carne en la boca, pero hubo un brillo en sus ojos que delataba el efecto que esas palabras tenían en él.

Hicieron el amor esa noche. Dean estaba tan excitado que ya estaba duro y goteando al momento que se desvistieron en su habitación. Andaba juguetón esa noche. Mientras Sam terminó de desvestirse, Dean se arrodilló en la cama, sentándose en sus talones, acariciándose la polla.

—Joder, estoy súper duro, —gimió. —He estado medio duro todo el día.

Sam se le unió, imitando su postura y masturbándose también. — ¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Pensando en ti lamiéndome el culo... haciéndome venir solo con eso.

Y Jesús, Sam solo era humano. Tembló mientras su boca se llenaba de saliva y se inclinó para besar a Dean, metiéndole la lengua, lamiendo cada parte de él. Dean envolvió su mano en la polla de Sam, presionándola, masturbándolo duro y rápido. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeantes y sudados. Sin decir más, Dean se acostó boca arriba y abrió las piernas, con su polla chorreando grandes hilos de presemen. Sam cogió sus muslos y los empujó contra su _oh_ , ligeramente hinchado estómago, dejando al descubierto su apretado agujero rosado, rodeado por un par de hebras rubias de cabello. Mordiéndose el labio, Sam se inclinó y le dio una tentativa lamida, lo cual hizo que Dean gimiera alto, presionando su espalda contra la boca de Sam. Ambos estaban demasiado desesperados como para jugar, así que Sam se fue directo a ello, cerrando su boca alrededor del agujero de Dean y succionándolo con un ritmo constante. Dean tembló y se tensó, agarrando el cabello de Sam con ambas manos, soltando fuertes sollozos. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera a masturbar. Sam pudo escuchar el sonido húmedo mientras Dean aceleraba el ritmo en su polla, soltó uno de los muslos de su hermano para agarrar su propia polla, ahogando un gemido en el culo de Dean por lo bien que se sentía.

—Oh Jesús, ay Dios, Sammy. No puedo más... —jadeó Dean y Sam no pudo evitar sonreir antes de enterrar su lengua en el ano dilatado de Dean. El efecto fue inmediato. Dean hizo un sonido que fue una mezcla de chillido y sollozo, sus músculos se contrajeron y se corrió, enterrando su culo en la cara de Sam.

Sam esperó los violentos temblores de Dean para retroceder un poco, luego se puso de rodillas y se masturbó más rápido, aun sosteniendo un muslo de Dean, hasta que se vino en el hinchado ano de su hermano, gruñendo, con el cabello empapado de sudor. Colapsó junto a Dean, tratando de respirar mientras su hermano le sobaba suavemente la espalda.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que uno empezara a hablar. Fue Dean, quién usó todas las palabras sucias que se le ocurrieron para decirle a Sam lo bueno que estuvo.

  
Sam se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Se supone que debo traerte una toalla húmeda ahora?

—Por lo que sé, aún sigo embarazado, así que sí, —gruñó Dean, enterrándole a Sam el codo en las costillas. En venganza, Sam le agitó el corto cabello, sabiendo que eso lo enojaba demasiado.

 _Una buena fecha,_ pensó Sam, sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se durmieron envueltos el uno al otro.

 

***

No fue el ruido que despertó a Sam. Fue el cuerpo temblando de Dean. Mientras se despertaba, pensó que era otro episodio de sonambulismo. Entonces, lo escuchó.

Sollozos. Largos y ásperos sollozos interrumpidos por hipos. Sam extendió el brazo para encender la lámpara de noche y vio a Dean acostado a su lado, acurrucado en sí mismo con ambos brazos envueltos en su estómago. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía media cara enterrada en la almohada. 

Lloraba con tanta fuerza que Sam inmediatamente sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez el dolor en su pelvis y caderas había comenzado.

— ¿Dean? —Le sacudió el hombro con delicadeza. —Dean, ¿qué pasa?

Dean no respondió y estalló en otro sollozo. Era difícil de saber si estaba dormido o despierto y, maldita sea, Sam sintió una ola de ira fluyendo en sus venas al ver a su hermano tan mal. ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil para él?

—Dean... —dijo más firme, acentuando la presión en el brazo de Dean.

Dean hipó y parpadeó, deteniendo los sollozos mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Sa-Sammy? —Murmuró.

_Entonces estaba dormido._ Confuso y temblando, Dean miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—N-no. Joder Sam, yo...

Dean se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con la sábana (lo cual era medio asqueroso, pero a Sam no le importó).

— ¿Fue una pesadilla?

—Yo... —Dean meneó la cabeza. —Sí. Sí lo fue, maldita sea.

— ¿Quieres contarme? Hombre, estabas llorando a chorros con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y qué? No es como si lo pudiera controlar cuando estoy jodidamente dormido, —le contestó Dean con brusquedad.

Se volteó boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo, con la mandíbula aun temblándole.

—Lo siento, pero me asustaste. ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?

—Estaba... Jesús, no sé dónde estaba, —murmuró Dean con voz insegura. —Estaba oscuro y estaba atrapado ahí y... joder Sammy, Estaba. Tan. Malditamente. Asustado.

Dean tragó duro y contuvo otro sollozo mientras Sam dudó, inseguro de si era mejor tocarlo o no. Usualmente Dean no le contaba sus sueños -tampoco Sam lo hacía- ya que ambos podían fácilmente deducir de qué se trataban sus pesadillas, pero Dean se veía tan perturbado que Sam supo que un simple toque podía sobresaltarlo. Se volteó de lado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con su mano, estando cerca de él sin tocarlo.

— ¿Algo más pasó? —Le preguntó Sam gentil.

—Yo no... estaba embarazado pero como, _realmente_ embarazado, listo para parir y algo quería a la bebé. Sam, algo estaba detrás de la bebé y no podía hacer nada.

Luego, para el asombro de Sam, Dean estalló en llanto de nuevo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Joder, no podía hacer nada para protegerla y... no era un sueño normal Sam. Me sentía despierto. Podía oler la humedad del lugar y escuchar el agua goteando de algún lugar cerca y... estaba hambriento y no podía respirar, me sentía con fiebre e incluso sentí a la bebé patear... joder.

—Dios, Dean...

Sam no puedo evitarlo. Colocó su mano en el vientre de Dean, sintiendo la pequeña pero firme hinchazón. Dean no le apartó. Intentaba controlarse, apretando la mandíbula y ahogando los sollozos mientras su pecho se sacudía con fuerza al contener los sollozos.

—Crees que... -Sam vaciló antes de continuar. — ¿Crees que este sueño es... sobrenatural o algo?

Dean apartó su mano y se alzó en sus codos, frunciéndole el ceño. —No. Tú eres el de las visiones, ¿recuerdas? Esta... esta es solo una jodida pesadilla de un hombre embarazado, nada más.

Fue tan insistente, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo. Se levantó a beber un poco de agua y pareció más calmado y compuesto cuando regresó. Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que Dean lo cortara mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas. —Lo siento por despertarte. Joder, estoy   
cansado.

Luego se volteó, dándole la espalda a Sam, y Sam supo que no volverían a hablar de esto de nuevo.

Solo un raro sueño de hombre embarazado, como la vez con Sue cuando Dean soñó que daba a luz a cachorros.

Solo un sueño que había asustado a Dean lo suficiente como para hacerlo llorar mientras dormía, y otra vez cuando se lo estaba contando a Sam.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su hermano?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todes! ¿yo? ¿subiendo capítulo seguido en el mismo mes? pos sí anda abr que sí, y no, no es el apocalipsis so, don't worry mijitos xd. Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y por seguir acompañándome en todo este trabajo y en los anteriores, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada kudo o comentario que dejan. Mil gracias c:
> 
> Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 4.**

 

_Freeport, 19 de Febrero._

Sam Winchester, "el gigante chico técnico" o "el sexy chico técnico" (dependiendo del género de los estudiantes que lo decían, según Rosie, la bibliotecaria) estaba bajo el escritorio del director, tratando descubrir qué demonios iba mal con su computadora. Tenía calor y estaba sudando, su jefe seguía viniendo a preguntarle si ya la había arreglado y se había golpeado la cabeza en la parte inferior del escritorio dos veces.

Era Viernes, apenas las nueve de la mañana y no podía esperar a que el día terminara. La semana pasada había pasado sin ningún incidente después de la pesadilla que atormentó a Dean; pero desde ayer, Sam había empezado a ver un cambio en la postura de su hermano, como si fuera más cuidadoso con sus movimientos. Cuando estaba sentado, cambiaba constantemente de posición y había estado tan inquieto en la cama anoche que Sam apenas había dormido.

El dolor por la extensión de los ligamentos ya se acercaba, solo que no sabían exactamente cuando iba a empezar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Hallaste el problema?

Henry McAdams, el director, estaba agachado frente a Sam, como si el espacio no fuera ya lo suficientemente estrecho. Sam reprimió un bufido de exasperación. —No señor. La computadora está demasiado vieja. ¿Ha considerado en comprarse una nueva? O también podría reconstruir una para usted con algunas piezas que tenemos en-

El teléfono de Sam sonó en ese momento y trató de sacarlo de su bolsillo sin golpearse la cabeza otra vez. Por suerte, el director se había retirado, dándole algo de aire antes que se ahogara.

Era el número del teléfono fijo de la casa, cosa rara, ya que Dean normalmente le llamaba desde su celular.

—Hey Dean.

— ¿Señor Winchester? Soy Clover.

Bueno, eso no era buena señal. Sam había olvidado completamente que Clover venía esa mañana a cuidar a Sumiko, ya que Dean aún no había terminado el trabajo de la semana. ¿Por qué le llamaría al trabajo? A menos que...

— ¿Dean y Sue están bien?

—Sue está bien, pero el señor Winchester no se siente bien. —La suave voz de Clover sonaba preocupada.

Sam se salió debajo del escritorio, pasando a la par de McAdams sin siquiera verlo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Él me dijo que lo llamara, que usted entendería... estaba trabajando en la computadora y no se veía bien, cuando regresé de cambiarle el pañal a Sumiko estaba en el sofá quejándose y me pidió que le trajera algo del refrigerador, era una bolsa con inyecciones y, eh... como que se inyectó con algo y me dijo que no me preocupara, pero se veía que realmente le dolía. Dijo que tenía una enfermedad y que estaba bien, que necesitaba descansar pero-

Clover tuvo que parar ahí para respirar. Sam ya estaba en su oficina, poniéndose su abrigo y preguntándose cómo, si Clover no hubiera estado ahí, se las hubiera arreglado Dean con Sumiko en el tiempo que le tomara a Sam conducir de vuelta a casa. Lo primero que pensó, era que tenía que tranquilizar a la chica.

—Ya voy camino a casa, Clover. ¿Dean sigue en el sofá?

—Sí... Está como medio dormido, pero está muy pálido y yo-

Sam caminó frente al escritorio de la recepcionista, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que tenía una emergencia en casa.

—No te preocupes mucho. Dean tiene una enfermedad y esto pasa a veces. Nada fuera de lo normal. Solo déjale descansar y cuida de Sue. Estaré en casa lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien. ¿Pero si se pone peor? ¿Llamo una ambulancia o-

— ¡NO! Quiero decir... no va a cambiar nada. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en casa para cuidarlo. Estaré ahí en media hora, ¿ok? Llámame si tienes alguna duda.

—Sí, está bien.

Mientras Sam conducía -demasiado rápido- a casa, llamó a Rania para informarle sobre la situación. Ésta le tranquilizó y le dijo que no era necesario que llevaran a Dean hasta Portsmouth. Sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero les haría una visita por la tarde para estar seguros.

—Eres asombrosa Rania. No sé lo que haríamos sin ti.

—Te veo después, —le respondió la mujer, aparentemente aún incómoda ante los cumplidos.

Sam colgó y murmuró para sí mismo. —Bien, ¿ahora qué enfermedad que concuerde con los síntomas de Dean me invento?

 

***

—Es SFPV Clover.

—No sé lo que es.

La chica arrullaba a Sue en sus brazos, quien estaba casi dormida, chupándose el pulgar con pereza, algo que había empezado a hacer recientemente, mientras Dean roncaba en el sofá. Estaba muerto gracias a la morfina, aunque aún se quejaba de vez en cuando. Sam lo había tapado con una manta y regresó donde Clover, quién se mordía el labio inferior, viendo entre Sam y Dean al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien. Es una rara enfermedad llamada Síndrome de Fatiga Post-viral.

Sam recordó lo que le había leído a Bobby sobre la enfermedad hace un año.

— ¿Y puede causar dolor?

—Sí, es un dolor no muy específico y difuso. Dean tiene sus inyecciones de morfina para eso.

—Oh, aunque realmente parecía como si tuviera dolor de estómago.

—Sí, como dije... es un dolor difuso. Estará mejor en un par de días. Es por eso que tiene que trabajar desde casa, a veces tenemos que ir a ver a una especialista en Portsmouth, así que te pediremos que vengas a cuidar de Sue en esos días.

—No hay problema. Es solo que... —Clover besó la frente a Sumiko para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Quizás si el señor Winchester me hubiera dicho sobre su enfermedad cuando me contrató, no hubiera entrado en pánico.

Sam suspiró. —Clover, ya te lo hemos dicho, no eres una sirvienta. Yo soy Sam, y mi hermano se llama Dean. Es confuso cuando nos llamas a ambos señor Winchester. Y sí, hubiera sido mejor decírtelo. Error nuestro. Estos... ataques de dolores son muy raros y los otros síntomas no son tan agudos o debilitantes, así que...

—Cierto. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas. Hiciste bien Clover, en serio.

Aunque Dean parecía llevarse muy bien con la niñera, Sam aún se sentía incómodo en su presencia y estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo con él. De algún modo, Dean confiaba firmemente en su habilidad para cuidar a Sumiko. Ella incluso ayudaba con algunos que haceres de la casa aún cuando ya le habían repetido una y otra vez que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

—Sabe señor W-... señor Sam. Tal vez pueda llevarme a Sumiko a casa para que así el señor Dean pueda descansar bien. Mi abuela se va a poner muy feliz cuando la conozca.

Sam lo pensó seriamente por un momento, pero eso era algo que necesitaba hablar con Dean de antemano, ya que Clover solo ha cuidado a Sumiko en presencia de Dean. Cierto, hubiera sido útil en estas circunstancias, pero Sam ya tenía demasiado con un Dean topado y adolorido para lidiar con uno molesto porque su hija se fue a visitar a la abuela de Clover sin su permiso.

—Gracias, pero estaremos bien. ¿Puedes quedarte mientras termino el trabajo de Dean?

—Sí, claro.

 

***

Dean durmió en todo el tiempo que Sam completó todo el trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo de Sue. Clover se fue después de eso. Sam fue a acostar a Sumiko y estaba presionando el botón de "enviar" en la laptop justo cuando su hermano empezó a moverse en el sofá.

Medio despierto, Dean gruñó e hizo una mueca de dolor, intentando levantarse en sus codos.

— ¿Sam? ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está...

—Hey, todo está bien. Has dormido más de cuatro horas. Sue está tomando su siesta, Clover ya está en su casa y terminé tu trabajo. Tengo todo bajo control.

Dean suspiró y se giró hasta que estuvo acostado de lado, viendo a Sam.

—Dios, había olvidado lo dolorosa que era esta mierda.

— ¿Estás seguro que es lo mismo que pasó durante el último embarazo?

—Estoy seguro. Joder. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez has tratado de clavarte una aguja en uno de los brazos con la otra mano? Porque es difícil. Creo... Creo que Rania aumentó la dosis.

—Bueno, está funcionando.

—Sí. Joder, necesito mear pero ya.

—Vamos, te ayudaré.

—Ok.

Mientras Sam llevaba a Dean al baño, sintió algo de alivio recorrer sus venas al ver la actitud de Dean esta vez. No estaba a la defensiva e incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar ayuda. Si no fuera por las pesadillas y el sonambulismo, este embarazo sería más fácil que el primero, sin toda esa angustia e incertidumbre. Ahora que las náuseas matutinas se habían ido, podrían haberlo disfrutarlo más.

Tal vez podrían. Tal vez los trastornos de sueño se irían solos. Soñar es gratis, ¿no?

Dean cerró la puerta en la cara de Sam, dejándola medio entreabierta.

— ¿Dean?

—Tío, no necesito que me ayudes a agarrarme la polla, —masculló Dean.

Sam rió, pero se quedó afuera de la puerta.

 

***

La visita de Rania confirmó que estaban ante el mismo problema, aunque era obvio sin su diagnóstico. Ella se había traído su monitor cardíaco fetal portátil y encontró los latidos del bebé inmediatamente. Dean estaba acostado en su habitación, drogado por la morfina. Hizo una sonrisa boba cuando escuchó el ruido de estática siendo interrumpido por el  _bum-bum_  del corazón de su bebé, y bajó la vista hacia su estómago descubierto.

 _Dean es adorable cuando está drogado y no estresado,_ pensó Sam, mirando el bultito en su vientre, cubierto por el gel conductor.

—Ella está bien, —dijo despacio. —Sé que lo está.

—Hombre, sigues diciéndole "ella". ¿Es algún deseo o sabes algo que yo no?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento.

—La presión sanguínea está algo baja, pero eso es por la morfina, —dijo Rania, completamente concentrada en checar los signos vitales de Dean.

—Hablando de morfina, —Dean se alzó en sus codos, haciendo una mueca. —Me siento súper topado. ¿Aumentaste la dosis en las inyecciones preparadas que nos diste?

—Sí. No quería que el dolor te estresara más o arruinara tu apetito. Como acabas de superar las náuseas matutinas...

Sam pensó que Dean iba a protestar, pero solo asintió y se volvió a acostar, bostezando tan fuerte que su mandíbula crugió. Rania usó una cinta métrica para medirle el vientre. —Ya puedo ver la diferencia desde nuestra última visita. Creo que este bebé va a ser un peso pesado.

—Es su culpa, —dijo Dean, señalando a Sam.

— ¡Hey! Tú no eres exactamente pequeño tampoco, —protestó Sam mientras Rania recogía sus cosas.

Sam llevó a la joven médico a la puerta, agradeciéndole de nuevo por la visita. Cuando Sam subió para ver como estaba Dean, éste ya estaba dormido, con el pequeño bultito expuesto y aún pegajoso por el gel que de alguna manera le hacía ver ridículo y a la vez completamente adorable. Sí, incluso con el hilo de saliva deslizándosele en la mandíbula.

 

***

El fin de semana pasó lento. Dean se quedó en cama, y Sumiko le hizo saber a Sam que no estaba contenta con el cambio de rutina, así que Sam tenía que cuidar de la casa, su gruñona hija y su drogado hermano.

Dean empezó a sentirse mejor el domingo por la tarde. Ya podía caminar por la casa, pero despacio, y el dolor no era tan persistente como en los dos días anteriores. Por la tarde, pensó que esta vez podría tomarse una pastilla de morfina en vez de la inyección, pero pronto descubrieron que no le aliviaron el dolor del todo. Cuando quiso agacharse para cargar a Sumiko, quien estaba llorando en su corral, no pudo hacerlo y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, con el sudor cubriéndole la frente.

—Muy pronto para la pastilla, —le dijo a Sam, conteniendo la respiración, mientras Sumiko le gritaba tratando de sostenerse en el borde el corral.

Ambos hermanos acordaron que un día más con las inyecciones de morfina era más que suficiente y, cuando Sam le inyectó a Dean la dosis un poco antes de lo planeado, estaba claro que el efecto duradero de la pastilla junto con el de la inyección, puso a Dean más drogado que antes. Éste colapsó en la cama mientras Sam bañaba a Sumiko y, cuando ésta estuvo finalmente alimentada y dormida, Sam fue a checar a su hermano.

Quién, aparentemente, aún seguía súper drogado. Estaba medio sentado con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas, usando solo un par de bóxers y una camiseta de Metallica, con el cabello apuntándole en todas direcciones. Tenía una novela de ciencia ficción abierta en sus manos, aunque por la forma en la que sonreía bobamente viendo hacia al techo, no podía haberla estado leyendo.

—Hola Sam, —farfulló, con los ojos arrugados.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Fabuloso. —Dean botó el libro y palmeó el colchón junto a él. —Ven a la cama conmigo.

—Está bien.

Sam se quitó la ropa interior y se acostó junto a Dean, quién giró la cabeza para besarlo, pero en vez de besarle la boca, le lamió toda la mejilla hasta la oreja.

—Ok chico grande. No creo que estés preparado para esto ahorita, —Sam rió, y volvió a sentar a Dean en las almohadas.

Dean sonrió también, acomodándose. Se veía todo sentimental de repente. Dean siempre se ponía tonto y meloso cuando fumaba marihuana, esto era igual.

—Nuestra bebé ya gatea, —murmuró, luego suspiró. —Dios, está creciendo demasiado rápido.

—Bueno, tiene siete meses, aún es una bebé.

Los ojos de Dean se volvieron serios de repente. Se acarició el vientre en un suave y lento movimiento -algo que casi nunca hacía, especialmente frente a Sam-. —Pero ella será... ¿qué? ¿Un año mayor que su hermanita? Aún es muy joven para ser hermana mayor.

—Ahí está de nuevo. Hablas del bebé como si estuvieras segurísimo que será una niña.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior. —Estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué?

—Es... no lo sé. Es como si a veces tuviera una conexión con ella, como si nos pudiéramos comunicar. No puedo escucharla hablar o esas mierdas, pero a veces veo imágenes.

Dean hablaba como si el tema no tuviera ninguna importancia. Sam se tensó junto a él. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No lo sé hombre, solo es así. No recuerdo que me pasara esto cuando estuve embarazado de Sumiko. Es... cuando pasa, es como un hormigueo en mi mente, ¿sabes? Y, eh... ok, he aquí un ejemplo: cuando conocimos a Clover por primera vez no me convencía, te lo juro. Pero luego la vi y dudaba si ella podría cuidar bien a Sue y entonces sentí el hormigueo y de repente sentí esta... calma y calidez, y supe que podíamos confiar en ella.

Sam no sintió calma ni calidez al escuchar eso. Un brillo repentino de sudor cubrió su frente y se le humedecieron las palmas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Supiste que podías confiar en ella porque el bebé te lo dijo? —Preguntó, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Nah, eso sería estúpido. Es solo... no lo sé. Una conexión.

Dean suspiró de nuevo y cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza, admirando el techo como si fuera una jodida noche estrellada. Sam trató de preguntarle más cosas, pero no pudo sacarle nada más excepto un largo monólogo sobre el cómo necesitaba encontrar una forma de sacar las manchas de leche de los baberos de Sue, lo cual habría sido graciosísimo (y Sam lo habría grabado con su teléfono para la posteridad) si Dean no hubiera dicho todo eso antes.

Dean tuvo una buena noche. Sam apenas durmió dos horas, soñando con los ojos amarillos de Azazel y despertándose empapado de sudor.

 

***

A la mañana después, Dean estaba realmente mejor. Gruñón y más lento, pero mejor. Realmente no tuvieron tiempo de hablar ya que Sam tenía que irse al trabajo e iba a usar su hora de almuerzo para ir a la empresa a recoger el trabajo de Dean. Clover estaría ahí toda la mañana y Dean le aseguró a Sam que estaba bien y que podía cuidar a Sumiko en la tarde.

Así que, un rápido desayuno mientras Sue escupía su puré de banana en todos lados no eran exactamente las circunstancias ideales para sacar el tema de la conexión de Dean con el bebé. Sin embargo, Sam lo intentó.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?

— ¿Qué? Oh, ¡vamos Sue! —Dean rodó los ojos y se limpió un pedazo de banana de la mejilla. Sue le contestó con un enojado "dee-dee-dee" y cerró la boca tan fuerte que hacía ver sus mejillas el doble de grandes.

—Acerca de la conexión contigo y el bebé, ¿recuerdas?

—Ehhh... está todo borroso hombre. Demasiada morfina supongo...

Dean cogió un paño húmedo y empezó a limpiar un poco de puré de banana que de alguna forma terminó en el cabello de Sue. —Dios, esta niña cree que puede absorber la comida con la piel.

—No me estás escuchando Dean.

Entonces, unos toques en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Clover y Sam se fue al trabajo sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

 

***

—Todo lo que digo es que en serio no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sam? Joder, ¡odio cuando haces esto!

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Te pones como un perro persiguiendo un hueso.

—Dean, estamos hablando de nuestro bebé aquí. Estamos hablando de ti. Quiero decir, incluso aunque no lo recuerdes, ¡no te pudiste haber inventado eso!

—Baja la voz, vas a despertar a la niña.

Resultó que no había un "momento ideal" para hablar sobre eso. Sam había esperado hasta la tarde, había esperado a que Sue fuera puesta en su cama, a que los trastos de la cena estuvieran lavados y que Dean estuviera relajado, bebiendo leche desde el cartón mientras miraba un juego de básquetbol acostado en el sofá.

Sam había sido demasiado paciente. Había notado el cómo Dean lo había evitado toda la noche. No era estúpido. Pero ahora, diez minutos en la conversación, ni siquiera estaban cerca de  _realmente_ hablar de ello. Dean se estaba escondiendo lo más lejos posible detrás de sus muros, luciendo molesto mientras evitaba la mirada de Sam.

Bueno, si Sam era un perro persiguiendo un hueso, no lo iba a dejar ir.

—Anoche me dijiste que tú y el bebé compartían una clase de conexión, —dijo despacio, pronunciando cada palabra exageradamente.

—Bueno hombre, estaba súper colocado, —contestó Dean sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

— ¿Entonces no hay ninguna conexión especial entre ustedes? ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decírmelo?

—Sam... —gruñó Dean.

— ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no sabes que es una niña, que no sentiste ese hormigueo cuando conocimos a Clover que te dijo que podíamos confiar en ella?

Dean se sonrojó tan rápido que Sam pudo ver el color alzarse en sus mejillas. Giró su cabeza hacia Sam, frunciendo el ceño, luciendo seriamente enojado.

—Es solo un sentimiento estúpido, son las hormonas, —lo dijo tan lento como Sam anteriormente. —Creo que es una niña porque es lo que me dice mi instinto. Joder, tal vez es solo porque quiero que Sumiko tenga una hermana pequeña para jugar. Y con lo demás, estaba drogado, fin de la historia.

—Dean, tu embarazo es a causa de una maldición. Joder, yo tengo sangre de demonio. ¿No crees que-

—No voy a discutir esto, —le cortó Dean abruptamente.

—Jódete Dean. Sabes que no te pregunto estas cosas por diversión. Estoy preocupado.

— ¡No es mi problema! Déjame en paz, maldita sea.

Sam rara vez veía a Dean tan a la defensiva, y podía jurar que en algún punto vio miedo en los ojos de su hermano. Así que lo dejó ir, sabía demasiado bien que cuando Dean se ponía así, con insistirle más no iba a ganar nada.

Estaba tan furioso con Dean por ocultarle eso, que durmió en el sofá esa noche y, no por primera vez desde que Hannah McPherson maldijo a Dean, deseó que pudieran hablar con Bobby de esto.

 

***

Dean hablaba en serio cuando dijo que ya no quería hablar más del tema. Sam lo intentó dos veces más esa semana y todo lo que consiguió fue provocar más peleas. Sentía que Dean y él lentamente se estaban distanciando. Sam ahora observaba a Dean más de cerca mientras dormía y mientras estaba despierto, llamaba a casa más seguido cuando estaba en el trabajo... Dean sabía que Sam lo estaba vigilando y hacía su mejor intento en fingir que no se daba cuenta. Conversaban de temas triviales, cuidaban a Sue, tenían sexo casi todas las noches, pero algo había cambiado. Eso irritaba a Sam, el sentir que Dean le estaba escondiendo algo. Si era por su bebé, Dean no tenía ningún derecho a actuar así.  _Quizás al final no eran más que las hormonas, quizás Dean solo estaba de un humor diferente que cuando estuvo embarazado de Sumiko._ Pero Sam no podía creerse eso. Con la maldición y la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas, era casi imposible para él no preocuparse por ello, el no pensar en eso casi constantemente. ¿Y si el bebé tenía alguna clase de poder sobrenatural? ¿Y si la maldición actuaba de manera diferente en su hermano esta vez? Y luego estaba Sumiko, quién era tan sensible ante los humores de su padre. ¿Era la sangre de demonio, la maldición... o nada más que una muy cercana relación entre un padre y su hija?

El seguir dándole vuelta a esos pensamientos por tanto tiempo le dio migraña. Estaba distraído y tenía problemas al dormir. Sentía la frustración crecer en él en una forma que no había sentido desde que supo que Dean había vendido su alma por él.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 6 de Marzo._

Era una linda mañana, incluso aunque hiciera frío. Había una esencia en el aire que anunciaba la pronta llegada de la primavera.

Sumiko había hecho a todos reír en la clase de natación cuando intentó hablar bajo el agua, luego siguió haciéndolo cuando notó las reacciones que había provocado. En cierto punto, Sam miró a Dean, que estaba sentado en el banco frente a la piscina e intercambiaron una sonrisa orgullosa, tan íntima que Sam estuvo cerca de llorar, después de dos semanas de hablar de todo excepto de lo que realmente importaba era algo.

Sue seguía de buen humor, así que decidieron ir al supermercado a hacer la compra antes de volver a casa. Esa aún era una de las actividades favoritas de Dean, incluso un año después de dejar de cazar y vivir una vida doméstica. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver toda la comida exhibida y se lamió los labios como un personaje de caricaturas. Dios, se habían perdido de mucho cuando eran jóvenes: algunas cicatrices invisibles de su juventud nunca sanarían completamente.

Sam puso a Sumiko en el asiento para bebé del carrito y le quitó el gorrito mientras Dean llenaba una bolsa de manzanas. Mientras su hermano entraba en una especie de frenesí de frutas, cogiendo un paquete de uvas por aquí y dos piñas enteras por allá, Sam le enseñaba los nombres de las frutas a Sue, exagerando la pronunciación de cada palabra. Había leído que era una buena forma de ayudar a que los bebés empezaran a hablar y ampliar su vocabulario.

—Hey Sue, esto es una banana, ¿ves? Ba-na-na.

— ¡Da-da! —Respondió Sumiko, apuntando un estante de cerezas negras.

Sam se adaptó. —Ah, ¿quieres ver las cerezas? Ce-re-zas. Se ven bien, ¿no?

—Suenas como retrasado, —le señaló Dean, uniéndoseles con una bolsa llena de naranjas.

—Bueno, lo estoy haciendo para ella, no para ti idiota. ¿Quieres cerezas?

Dean no contestó. De repente su mirada se perdió, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. De hecho, tenía la misma expresión que cuando estaba sonámbulo.

— ¿Dean? —Sam chasqueó los dedos frente a él, sin siquiera provocar un parpadeo.

Sumiko gritó, un sonido que alarmó a Sam ya que nunca la había escuchado gritar así antes. Sonaba como si su hija de siete meses estuviera asustada.

— ¡Dean! —Repito, mientras sacudía el brazo de su hermano.

Sumiko se soltó en llanto tan de repente que Sam brincó. Dean meneó la cabeza violentamente y agarró el carrito de compras con ambas manos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el rostro tan blanco como papel. Caminó hacia el final del pasillo, luego se detuvo, tambaleándose.

—Dean, ¿qué demonios? —Preguntó Sam bastante fuerte para ser escuchado sobre los llantos de Sumiko.

—Yo no- —balbuceó Dean. —Y-yo... no puedo...

Sam sacó a Sumiko del carrito e intentó calmarla. Fue cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido que hizo que todos en la sección de frutas y verduras quedaran boquiabiertos. Sonó como si algo se hubiera caído y luego estallado, como vidrio quebrándose.

—Oh, —murmuró Dean, mirando sobre el hombro de Sam.

Sam se volteó hacia la fuente del ruido y su boca se abrió.

La luz halógena que había sido fijada en el techo sobre las cerezas acababa de estrellarse. Habían trozos de vidrios y de metal regados encima de todas las frutas.

Un empleado corrió hacia ellos, preguntando si alguien se había lastimado.

 _No,_ pensó Sam.  _Pero pudo haber pasado. No nos hubiera matado, pero sí herido. Sue se pudo haber cortado con un pedazo de vidrio._

Sam calmó a su hija mientras la mecía en sus brazos, aunque ya estaba más tranquila. Escuchó un extraño sonido de gorgoteo detrás de él.

Dean estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, vomitando, sosteniéndose de un estante.

— ¿Dean?

Sam metió a Sumiko en el carrito de nuevo a pesar de sus protestas y fue a ayudar a Dean. Su hermano terminó de escupir lo que era un gran chorro de bilis.

— ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Necesitamos hablar. Ahora. Y juro por Dios que si no me dices la verdad voy a-

—Está bien, —dijo Dean con la voz rasposa, sosteniéndose en él. —Sí, solo... sácame de aquí.

Sam lo hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sí, sé que les tenía desesperades por un nuevo capítulo y la verdad es que a mí no me gusta excusarme mucho cuando me dilato más de lo normal en actualizar. He estado teniendo muchos problemas personales que me han estado agobiando. 
> 
> En serio les agradezco por esperarme a pesar de que tardo mucho, prometo no volver a hacerles esperar más de un mes por una actualización, siento que no es justo y a mí tampoco me gusta tardarme tanto. Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y espero tengan lindo día/tarde/noche y gracias por entender c:

**Capítulo 5.**

 

_Freeport, 6 de Marzo._

No hablaron mucho en el camino de vuelta a casa, ya que Dean estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ya en casa, dijo que iba a acostarse en el sofá mientras Sam hacía una merienda para él y Sue. A Sam no le gustaba cómo se veía, quería llamar a Rania, pero Dean le lanzó una mirada suplicante. —Te juro que estoy bien. Sé que estoy bien Sammy, solo dame media hora.

Sam se encargó del almuerzo de Sue y luego la puso en la cuna para su siesta. Cayó dormida rápido dada toda la energía que gastó en la piscina y el extraño ataque de llanto en el supermercado. Se le unió a Dean en la sala después de un par de sándwiches. Dean no estaba dormido. Estaba acostado de lado, mirando directo hacia el vacío. Se sentó rápidamente cuando Sam llegó y, para su sorpresa, cogió un sándwich y le pegó un gran mordisco, luego otro y otro como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas.

—Dios, estoy hambriento, —murmuró limpiándose la boca.

—Puedo verlo.

Sam no tenía hambre, se aclaró la garganta. No quería que esta conversación se convirtiera en otra pelea.

—Dean. ¿Qué... qué pasó allá?

Dean tragó y luego miró a Sam directo a los ojos. —No sé yo... te estaba jodiendo y luego... todo se puso blanco de repente y tuve esa sensación de nuevo, como un electro shock en mi cerebro. Después... joder, sabía que había una especie de imagen en mi cabeza pero juro por Dios que no puedo recordar qué era sin importar cuánto lo intente. Y después todo lo que me quedó fue... esta urgencia de moverme, de alejarme del estante de las cerezas. Eso es todo.

Dean tenía esa expresión desafiante en su rostro y Sam le creyó. Aparentemente su hermano había decidido jugar limpio.

—Está bien, ¿ahora estás listo para contarme sobre lo que te ha estado pasando desde el principio del embarazo?

—No me presiones.

—No lo hago. Solo que no entiendo por qué me lo estuviste ocultando.

Dean suspiró y dejó su sándwich. —No es así... es... joder, ¿qué quieres que diga?

—Solo dime todo Dean.

Dean le alzó a Sam una ceja y se lamió los labios, nervioso. —Este embarazo... no se sentía diferente al principio.

—Ok...

—Y luego... no lo sé. Esos sueños raros comenzaron y la mierda seguía y seguía. A veces estoy cazando, a veces soy yo el cazado y hay una criatura toda brillante en el bosque conmigo. No creo que haya una conexión con lo demás... con la bebé quiero decir, pero si quieres saber todo... con lo del sonambulismo en serio no recuerdo nada, y parece que ya pasó así que...

Lo cual era verdad. El último episodio había sido hace más de dos semanas.

Dean tragó y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sarcásticamente. — ¿Sabes por qué no te dije nada? Porque pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Tengo este sentimiento que la bebé se está comunicando conmigo. A veces son imágenes, a veces son oraciones, pero no como si en realidad estuviera hablando ¿ya sabes?

—No lo entiendo.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco! Es como si ella cogiera imágenes y oraciones de mi cerebro y las usara. Estaba segurísismo que estaba quedando loco Sam. Es como, mientras el embarazo sigue, se vuelve más intenso. La cosa con Clover, es verdad. Mierda, he estado recibiendo esta imagen de mamá arrullándote... que ni siquiera sabía que aún recordaba, pero supe que podía confiarle a Clover a Sumiko. Cada vez me resultaba más difícil pensar que solo era yo, que me volvía loco porque me sentía así.

—Incluso aunque creyeras que te estabas volviendo loco, debiste decírmelo Dean.

Dean resopló, como si Sam hubiera dicho una broma graciosísima. —Sí, porque es taaaan fácil.

— ¡Dean! La bebé... ¡se está comunicando contigo! Te dijo que te alejaras del jodido estante de cerezas. ¡Te dijo lo que iba a pasar como si pudiera predecir el futuro!

— ¡No lo digas! —Dijo Dean con el rostro rojo y tenso de la ira. —Es una bebé, no una... cosa.

—No quise-

—Bien, tienes razón. Debí decírtelo, pero no lo ibas a entender. A ver, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba loco solo hizo las cosas peores, porque después pensé en la sangre de demonio y-

— ¿Y qué? —Le cortó Sam abruptamente. — ¿Tuviste miedo de estar embarazado de un pequeño monstruo como tu hermano?

Incluso medio sentado y con mal ángulo, Dean se las arregló para pegarle a Sam un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, lo suficientemente duro como para aturdirlo por un minuto. Cuando se recompuso, éste estaba de pie sobándose la mano.

—Eres un imbécil. Eres un maldito imbécil. Después de todo... te dije que no me importaba si tenías sangre de demonio, pero nunca me creíste, ¿verdad? Digo, estuve ahí para ti, nunca me rendí contigo ni cuando estabas tan convencido que eras un monstruo. ¿Y ahora tienes las pelotas de decirme que eso es lo que creo de nuestra bebé? ¡De nuestra hija, por Dios santo! ¿Quién crees que soy Sam?

—Dean, yo no-

—Cállate la maldita boca. No quiero escuchar otra palabra.

Sam se quedó ahí, sobándose la mejilla y sintiéndose como... bueno, un imbécil mientras Dean salía de la sala, furioso. Menos de un minuto después, Sam escuchó el familiar rugido del motor del Impala.

No había querido decir lo que dijo. Era solo la aterradora posibilidad de lidiar con poderes sobrenaturales de nuevo, un repentino recuerdo de los dos miserables años después de la muerte de su padre lo atacó, el cómo se había sentido sobre sí mismo, cuán desesperado y furioso había estado todo ese tiempo.

Y claro que Dean había estado ahí para él, nunca se había rendido. Sam lo sabía.

Solo estaba asustado.

 

***

Sumiko lloró cuando se levantó de su siesta, lloró cuando Sam intentó darle su puré de judías verdes y lloró a la hora del baño. Sam llamó a Dean una docena de veces sin obtener más respuesta que el buzón de voz. En algún punto después de la cena, rastreó el teléfono de Dean con el GPS y descubrió que estaba a treinta millas de casa, que no era mucho, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día Sam se preocupaba y enfurecía más con Dean y consigo mismo a cada minuto. Mientras mecía a Sumiko para que se durmiera, pensó en llamar a la niñera para que le prestara su auto e ir por Dean él mismo. Por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

Dean estaba en la cocina cuando Sam bajó las escaleras, preparándose una taza de cocoa caliente. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío.

—Estaba preocupado, —dijo Sam con cautela.

—Lo sé.

Dean se sentó en la mesa, calentándose las manos sosteniendo la taza entre ellas.

—Lo siento Dean. Fui un imbécil al decir eso.

—Sí, lo fue.

—Y yo-

— ¿Ves? —Le cortó Dean, su voz era baja y tranquila. —Eso es lo que más me asusta. Cuando me dije _: no estás loco, está pasando de verdad,_ supe que esta bebé definitivamente es especial _._ Ahora, no sé si es por la maldición o la sangre de demonio pero, ¿qué diferencia hay? Es un feto de tres meses y ya puede hacer cosas. Demonios Sam, nuestro propio padre me dijo que tenía que matarte si no podía salvarte. Y ahora aquí estamos de nuevo y...

— ¿Tienes miedo de ella?

— ¡No! No tengo miedo de ella, ¿no lo entiendes? Viendo toda la mierda que te pasó antes, ¿y si los demonios vienen por ella? ¿Y si alguien como el hijo de puta de Gordon se entera de esto?

—Dean yo... no sé qué decir.

—No podemos decirle a nadie de esto Sam. Quiero decir, ¿qué podemos hacer de todos modos? Ella está dentro de mí. Puedo... sentirla y ella... ella es nuestra hija y no es su culpa, así como no fue tu culpa que Azazel te alimentara con su sangre.

—Tal vez Bobby-

Dean bufó y tragó duro y alto. Se veía al borde el agotamiento, listo para caer. —Ah sí, porque explicarle todo esto a Bobby sería taaaan fácil. Empezando por el tema del incesto y de los embarazos a causa de la maldición y después, si aún no le ha dado un paro cardíaco, le tiramos la noticia que la bebé tiene poderes y que, hey, ya están manifestándose. Eso sería... simplemente genial.

Sam estaba a punto de discutir su punto. Esto -todo esto- era demasiado para los dos. Necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban...

¿Qué? ¿Qué diferencia habría? ¿Qué podría hacer Bobby? Dean tenía razón; la bebé no había nacido aún. Y la primera real manifestación de sus poderes había sido alertarlos de una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

—Tienes razón Dean, —dijo, arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a su hermano. Sintiéndose demasiado viejo repentinamente. —Tenemos que protegerla... si realmente es una niña.

—Estoy seguro que lo es.

—Bueno, de todos modos tienes razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer aún. No sabemos nada de todos modos. Tal vez tiene algo que ver contigo, tal vez es la maldición o la sangre de demonio. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Maria Baker?

— ¿La bruja? Dijo un montón de cosas.

—Que eras un recipiente, un hospedador potencial de seres sobrenaturales. Y está ese ser que te rescató del Infierno. Quizás algo te pasó ahí.

—No veo el punto de esto.

—Mi punto es que hay muchos factores a considerar. La única cosa que sabemos con certeza es que esta bebé especial, que tienes razón y es nuestro trabajo protegerla.

Dean soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro. —Sí.

—Y también asegurarse de que no sea demasiado difícil para ti. No sé cómo podremos hacer eso pero-

—Sam-

— ¡Casi te desmayas allá en el supermercado!

—Estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

—Hay algo más de lo que he querido hablar contigo. He notado algo en Sumiko.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —El miedo regresó como una venganza en la voz de Dean.

—Ella parece... tan sincronizada contigo Dean. Es tan sensible a tus estados de ánimos. Quizás no sea nada y solo sea un simple vínculo entre padre e hija, pero tal vez haya algo ahí. Ella sintió que algo estaba mal contigo en el supermercado y se asustó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para nosotros tener un poco de normalidad? Solo un poquito. —Dean dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. —Quiero que ellas tengan una vida normal, —añadió. —Quiero que estén a salvo.

—Y haremos todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarnos que así sea, —dijo Sam con tono dulce.

Porque Dean tenía razón. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

 

* * *

 

_Portsmouth, 24 de Marzo._

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente del supermercado y nada más había pasado. Sam hizo a Dean jurar que le diría cualquier cosa inusual que le sucediera, y Dean había accedido. —Pero no es así Sammy. Es como si siempre estuviéramos en comunicación de algún modo. Es difícil de explicar. —Sam no había insistido más con ese asunto en particular ya que sabía que Dean no podía hacer más y no quería presionarlo a tal punto que se escondiera más entre sus barreras mentales. 

Sam había investigado un poco, pero no había hallado nada en específico, no sobre la sangre de demonio al menos. Sin embargo, había hallado numerosos artículos sobre embarazos que de alguna manera u otra habían desencadenado poderes o síntomas extraños. Muchos de ellos se veían falsos e inverificables: _"El cómo mi bebé me advirtió de no ir a trabajar ese fatal día"._ O _"Mi embarazo me hace ver el futuro"._ La clase de cosas que encontrarías en algún periódico amarillista o... bueno, internet.

Aunque habían algunas consistencias en todas esas historias y unas cosas más serias que Sam encontró en los pocos libros que tenía. En las sociedades antiguas, el embarazo siempre había sido considerado como una gran fuente de poder o fuerza. Dejó a Sam pensando que quizás, solo quizás los poderes de la bebé, cualquiera que sean, eran amplificados por el simple hecho que aún no era un ser independiente. Descansando en el útero de Dean, conectado a él, ¿quién más sabía qué más ataba a Dean con el bebé además del cordón umbilical?

Si realmente era la sangre de demonio manifestándose, no podría ser como había sido para Sam, esos poderes habían sido desencadenados después de su mayoría de edad, cuando Azazel estuvo listo para sus "chicos especiales". Esta vez, era la siguiente generación. La sangre de Dean mezclada con la de Sam en una serie de circunstancias que solo había sucedido una vez antes y no había manera de saber el resultado ya que Sam era el único chico de Azazel que aún seguía vivo.

Admitía para sí mismo que había pensado en sus poderes mucho más en estos días que en los últimos años. Aún era algo con lo que tenía problemas para lidiar, con lo que siempre tendría problemas para lidiar. ¿Se irían para siempre o permanecerían "dormidos" como Ruby le había dicho?

¿Y qué significaba todo esto para su hija no nacida?

Le hería muy en el fondo, como una herida que ha sanado pero que era reabierta ahora. Le dolía pensar en lo que podría significar para su segunda hija.

Había compartido su investigación con Dean, pero esto, la culpa que estaba plagándole, la ira de pensar que su conexión con lo sobrenatural podría nunca cortarse, no con la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas no, eso se lo guardaba para sí mismo. _Dean ya tenía suficiente en su plato por el momento,_ al menos esa era la razón que Sam se daba a sí mismo. Dean estaba igual de asustado que Sam, pero de una manera diferente. Evidentemente, estaba reviviendo los eventos después de la muerte de su padre, la carga que John había puesto sobre sus hombros momentos antes de ser llevado por Azazel. Había sido duro para Dean, tratar de consolar a Sam, de seguir adelante y creer que mientras él estuviera ahí, nada malo le pasaría a su hermanito.

Dean era el embarazado después de todo, debe sentir como si va a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. El miedo que alguien hiriera a una persona que amara. El miedo más grande de su hermano.

Regresando a casa bajo un casi cálido sol, Sam se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta incluso antes de salir del carro. Dean tenía a Sue en sus brazos y le hacía gestos de que se apurara. Estaba sonriendo, cosa que era buena señal, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sácate el abrigo y ven para la sala, —le dijo Dean mientras Sue le saludaba con la mano. Era algo que Sam le había enseñado a hacer y que ella aprendió rápido. Ella abría su mano con sus regordetes dedos extendidos, los cerraba y luego lo repetía murmurando "ba-ba".

—Hola bebé, —Sam la besó en la frente y ella extendió sus brazos hacia él.

—Sí sí, después. Vamos Sam.

Sam rodó los ojos pero los siguió. En la sala, Dean colocó a Sue de pie contra el pie del sofá y esperó que se parara derecha, luego la soltó y se sentó en el otro extremo.

— ¿Qué?

—Shsh. Vamos Sue, ven con papi. —Le dijo Dean con voz entusiasta.

Los pies de Sumiko pisotearon el suelo mientras golpeaba el sofá con las manos.

—Ayúdame Sammy.

Sam obedeció, se agachó junto a Dean y llamó a su hija. Después de un momento de duda, Sue empezó a caminar de lado, aferrándose al sofá, sonriendo ampliamente hacia sus padres hasta que alcanzó las piernas de Dean y se detuvo mientras Dean alzaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza con los puños cerrados gritando, — ¡Lo hiciste!

— ¡Buen trabajo cariño! —Dijo Sam, cogiéndola en sus brazos y dándole una vuelta. Ella se tensó al principio, pero después comenzó a reír. Sam reía también. Miró hacia los verdes ojos de Sue y le dijo en tono serio. —Eres asombrosa.

—Paa-paa, —contestó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sam.

—Ha estado haciéndolo todo el día, —explicó Dean. —... Y se cayó de culo unas cien veces al menos. Sabes, no creo que vaya a ser una gran fan de gatear. Irá directo a caminar. Creo que tú hiciste lo mismo, aunque-

Sam ya no estaba escuchando. Le frunció el ceño a Sumiko, quien hizo una cara seria para imitar la suya.

—Dean, creo que está diciendo "papá".

— ¿Qué?

—Paa-paa. Ha estado diciéndolo desde la semana pasada y es diferente a su usual "ba-ba". Y solo lo dice cuando nos ve.

—Wow. ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Su primera palabra?

—Sí, lo creo.

Sam puso a Sue en su corral. Ésta inmediatamente se sentó boca abajo y cogió un pequeño sonajero de juguete.

—Bueno, ¡eso es bueno! —Dean le sonrió.

—Es... creo que debemos parar.

— ¿Qué?

—Que ella me llame papá. Ella nos llama a ambos paa-paa. Se supone que soy su tío.

Era estúpido lo mucho que le dolía decir esas palabras. Él no podía ser su padre. Estaban haciéndolo por Sue, para que pudiera tener un poco de normalidad. No tenía el derecho de poner en peligro eso por sus razones estúpidas y sentimentales.

—Creo que es mierda. —Estableció Dean, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sí bueno, así es esto.

— ¿Y si le enseñamos a llamarme Dean en lugar de papá? Y tú serás Sam. Algunos niños llaman a sus padres por sus primeros nombres, ¿no?

—Dean, ¿por qué ella no te llamaría papá? Tú eres su padre.

—Igual tú, no es justo, —fijó Dean, levantándose del sofá para caminar hacia la cocina. — ¿Está bien macarrones con queso para la cena? —Le preguntó desde ahí.

—Sí.

Sam se sentó cerca del corral de Sumiko. Ella inmediatamente se sostuvo del borde de plástico y comenzó a balbucearle.

—Esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad bebé? —Le susurró Sam. —Tío es solo un nombre. No cambia la forma en la que nos queremos, ¿verdad?

Sue soltó su mano derecha y le hizo un gesto de "hola/adiós" a Sam.

—Me alegra que nos entendamos. Ahora, ¿quieres que el Tío Sam te cargue?

Sonaba falso y forzado. _Solo tengo que decirlo con más convicción,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 

* * *

_1ero de Abril._

—Esto es una mala broma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dean en el asiento del conductor. —Un ultrasonido en el día de los inocentes, capaz y nos diga que estoy preñado de una jodida hamburguesa de queso.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa. Tuve este sueño raro...

Dean puso el Impala en marcha, dándole una última mirada preocupada a la casa.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño? ¿El de la cosa persiguiéndote?

—Oh sí, y terminó conmigo enterándome que voy a dar a luz a una hamburguesa con extra de cebolla, —bromeó Dean. —No, fue un sueño de hombre embarazado y jodido normal. Además, te dije que ya han pasado dos semanas desde que tuve... bueno, el sueño del bosque.

Todo había estado tan normal desde el incidente del supermercado, casi demasiado normal para el gusto de Sam. No dudaba de la honestidad de Dean. Además, conocía a su hermano demasiado bien y sabía cuando Dean le estaba escondiendo algo. Hablaron sobre los potenciales poderes de la bebé un par de veces sin llegar a nada concreto. Además de la "conexión" que parecía estar las veinticuatro horas del día activa, nada más había pasado. Sam se preguntaba si su hija no nacida pudiera tal vez entender sus preocupaciones y habría decidido quedarse tranquila, lo cual era demasiada consciencia y empatía para un feto de solo dieciocho semanas.

Dean siguió mirando por el espejo retrovisor, a pesar que la casa ya estaba lejos ahora.

—Estarán bien, —repitió Sam por lo que parecía la centésima vez ese día.

—Lo sé, —dijo Dean demasiado rápido como para ser creíble. —Es solo que... nos hemos ido por casi dos horas y...

—Y ya discutimos esto una y otra vez. Tú mismo dijiste que podíamos confiar en Clover. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Joder, pasé mi hora de almuerzo rehaciendo las protecciones de hierro y las líneas de sal alrededor de la casa. Lo cual no necesitaban ser hechas de nuevo, por cierto.

Aparentemente, había un universo entero entre confiar en Clover para cuidar a Sue en presencia de Dean y confiar en ella para cuidar a Sue sola. Lo habían discutido bastante, incluso habían iniciado a hacerlo paso a paso, con Dean "yendo a caminar" cuando Clover estaba en casa. Al final, Dean había establecido lo obvio. —No es Clover en quién no confío, es en el resto del mundo.

Lo cual, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Era un proceso de aprendizaje, dijo Sam, y tenían que hacerlo si querían darle a sus hijos un poco de normalidad. Dean no fue capaz de argumentar contra ello y accedió receloso.

Hoy, Rania iba a descubrir el sexo del bebé. No era tan emocionante como lo había sido con Sue ya que Dean estaba tan convencido que era una niña. Sin embargo, Sam se preguntaba qué pasaría si descubrían que era niño. ¿Qué significaría con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? Si Dean se equivocaba con el sexo del bebé, ¿en qué más se podría haber equivocado?

—Deberías llamar.

— ¿A casa? Nos fuimos apenas hace diez minutos hombre. Hazlo tú si estás tan preocupado.

Dean se puso tan nervioso durante el viaje que casi se tira una luz roja, así que Sam decidió hacer esa llamada antes que su hermano estrellara el carro. Sue estaba durmiendo, Clover lavaba los trastes ( _No, en serio Clover, no tienes que hacerlo)._ Todo estaba bajo control.

 

***

—Bueno, si comparamos con la primera vez que te pesé en Diciembre, has ganado siete libras Dean.

—Santa mierda, —murmuró Dean, bajándose de la pesa.

—Es bueno.

—Bueno, perdí siete libras con las náuseas matutinas, y ahora estoy siete libras más pesado que en Diciembre, lo cual significa que he subido catorce libras.

Sam se rió ante la preocupación y cálculos extraños de Dean. Recibió la famosa mirada mortal de su hermano.

—Estás teniendo un embarazo normal. Eso es lo que significa, —dijo Rania con calma.

—Sí, hablaremos de eso cuando Sam tenga que sacarme rodando de la cama. —Dijo Dean sombrío, sentándose en la mesa de exámenes.

Sus signos vitales estaban normales. Rania tomó otra muestra de sangre y alistó todo para el ultrasonido.

—Vaya chicos, están mucho más tranquilos que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez con Sue.

—Misma situación, diferente edad, —bromeó Dean con voz insegura.

—Bueno, veamos...

Rania acomodó la computadora y vertió una generosa cantidad de gel en el firme y redondo vientre de Dean. Éste tembló, luego rió nervioso mientras la doctora comenzó a presionar el transductor con delicadeza contra su piel. —Ahí está, —anunció ella, tratando de conseguir una vista completa del bebé, el cual se miraba como si se estuviera arrullando a sí mismo, con la espalda ligeramente inclinada.

—Vaya, mira eso, —murmuró Sam, observando la cabeza moverse lentamente, como si la bebé estuviera diciendo "¡sí, soy yo!"

Dean y él estuvieron muy callados mientras Rania tomaba las medidas y escuchaban el corazón. Los ojos de Dean estaban abiertos, pero había más que solo asombro en ellos, ¿quizás aprensión?

— ¿Listos para descubrir el sexo?

Ambos asintieron al unísono, y Rania alzó una ceja, curiosa antes de proceder. —Oh, vaya, gracias por tu cooperación bebé. Vean chicos, sus piernas se están moviendo como si supiera lo que estoy buscando y quisiera darme una mejor vista.

Sam se aclaró la garganta. La risa forzada de Dean sonó como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Es otra niña, —declaró Rania, sonriéndole a ambos.

—Bien, —dijo Sam, tratando de al menos verse sorprendido.

—Parece que tu sexto sentido tenía razón Dean, —añadió la doctora, comenzando a imprimir algunas fotos que había tomado durante el ultrasonido.

—Así parece, —susurró Dean.

Éste tomó la toalla que Sam le tendió con las manos temblorosas y se limpió el vientre.

—Bueno, todo parece estar bien. Pero juro por Dios, Dean que, si no hubiera seguido tu embarazo desde el principio, dudaría de la fecha de parto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Dean se levantó en sus codos inmediatamente.

—No pasa nada. Es solo que en las primeras semanas, el desarrollo era constante y dentro de las normas y ahora parece como si fuera tres semanas mayor de lo que se supone que es.

—Ok, ¿qué significa eso? —Preguntó Sam, sintiendo la familiar sensación de fatalidad cayendo sobre ellos una vez más.

—Nada Sam. Hablo en serio chicos. Quizás fue que Dean no se estaba sintiendo bien al principio del embarazo y el desarrollo de la bebé fue afectado. Ya sabes que no todos los embarazos son iguales. Los cambios en la velocidad de desarrollo fetal durante el embarazo no son tan comunes, pero tampoco una razón de la cual preocuparse. Ahora, si se hubiera retrasado, ahí sería otro asunto.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Dean, aún no completamente convencido.

La mirada exasperada de Rania fue más que suficiente.

 

***

La primera cosa que hizo Dean en el camino de regreso fue llamar a Clover una vez más. El imbécil marcó el número y después le tiró el teléfono a Sam, respondiendo la _cara de perra_ de su hermanito con un silencioso: "¿Qué? ¡Estoy conduciendo!"

Sumiko estaba bien, se había despertado de su siesta y estaba observando a Clover hacer la cena desde su corral.

Fue solo después de eso que Dean se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó a Sam. —Así que... este súper crecimiento repentino fetal... ¿Qué crees que significa?

Dean puso una mano en la pequeña hinchazón de su vientre y Sam supo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Bueno... tal vez es lo que Rania dijo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ok, ¿en serio crees eso?

—No pero... no podemos asociar todo lo que pase con los supuestos poderes de la bebé.

— ¿Supuestos? —Dean fue de preocupado a enojado en menos de un segundo. —Así que todo esto es locura mía, ¿verdad?

—Hey, cálmate. Dije que te creo. Todo lo que digo es que, no podemos asumir todo lo que está pasando es a causa de los poderes de la bebé.

—Yo no-

—Dean, ella no va a... crecer tan rápido que va a estar lista para nacer en un mes. Tampoco va a decir "hola papá" cuando la sostengamos por primera vez. Ni siquiera estamos del todo seguros de qué está pasando.

— ¿Y si pasa?

Sam frunció el ceño ante la inseguridad de Dean y del rápido sonrojo que subía por sus mejillas.

— ¿Y si pasa qué?

— ¿Y si ella... no sé, crece tan rápido y-

— ¿Y qué? ¿Se abre camino a través de tu vientre?

— ¡Deja de reírte de mí! No estoy preocupado por mí, estoy preocupado por ella.

Aunque Sam no lo pudo evitar. La risa que brotó de él fue provocada tanto por su nerviosismo como por la ridícula conjetura de Dean. Qué bueno que su hermano estaba conduciendo, porque sabía bien que se hubiera ganado otro puñetazo.

—Lo siento, —dijo Sam hipando. —En serio lo siento. Ni siquiera sé de qué me estoy riendo.

— ¡Entonces cállate el hocico! Es fácil para ti, ¿no Sammy? Como tú no eres el que se está engordando y-

—Ah, ¿así que ese es el problema? ¿El aumento de peso?

—Cállate, —murmuró Dean.

Estaban en una tranquila carretera entre dos pueblos. Para la sorpresa de Sam, Dean bajó la velocidad y tomó una pequeña calle lateral que conducía a una zona boscosa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Necesito calmarme.

— ¿Qué?

—Toma el volante.

Dean apagó el motor y ya estaba desabrochándose el cinturón. Sus manos estaban temblando. La diversión de Sam terminó inmediatamente y puso una mano confortadora en el hombro de Dean. Su hermano se tensó, pero no le apartó.

—Dean, lo siento. No quería burlarme de ti.

—Sí, claro. —Dean miraba hacia la ventana tercamente. —Sabes Sam, después que nos enteramos de este segundo embarazo, después de asimilarlo por completo, se sintió... lindo.

—Está bien.

Dean suspiró. —Quiero decir que no fue tan aterrador como la primera vez. Sabía lo que iba a pasarme y estaba listo para lidiar con todo eso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, entiendo.

—Y ahora es jodidamente injusto que tengamos que lidiar con algo completamente diferente. Tal vez estoy siendo estúpido y todo, tal vez no quiero engordar hasta no poder verme los pies, tal vez estoy preocupado por Sumiko porque es tan joven y nos necesita tanto y nosotros estamos con otro bebé en camino. Y esta bebé, estoy tan asustado por ella que apenas puedo dormir en las noches, ¿ok? Me imagino todo tipo de cosas y no quiero que nada malo le pase porque no es su jodida culpa. Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya está... maldita. Así que llámame un enorme sentimental blandengue, pero tengo sentimientos joder.

Dean soltó la última oración como si fuera un insecto desagradable. ¿Y lo peor? Había girado la cabeza para ver a Sam mientras hablaba y ahora su barbilla tambaleaba.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, —dijo Sam lo más gentil que pudo.

—Sé que lo sabes. Pero eso no cambia nada... y joder, deja de mirarme así porque sino voy a empezar a berrear como bebé.

Sam hizo lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Desabrochó su cinturón y se inclinó hacia Dean, sosteniendo su nuca y lo besó suavemente, saboreando la piel húmeda de sus labios. Dean gruñó y se tensó durante aproximadamente un segundo antes de responderle casi salvajemente, agarrando dos puñados de cabello de Sam y metiendo la lengua en la boca de su hermanito. Ambos se giraron lo mejor que pudieron para estar presionados uno contra el otro, Dean quedó pegado contra la puerta del Impala con un pie en el piso y la otra pierna doblada en el asiento mientras Sam cubría más o menos su cuerpo, con el volante del Chevy clavándosele en la espalda. Hacía frío, y ambos tenían demasiada ropa encima, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Dean jadeaba ronco, con la polla enrojecida presionándosele contra el vientre, goteando presemen copiosamente. Miró entre sus cuerpos y se lamió los labios.

—Joder, mírate Sam, —murmuró, arrastrando su dedo a lo largo de la erección de Sam.

Sam no pudo más. Cogió ambas pollas con una mano y comenzó a bombearlas rápidamente, el presemen de Dean era lubricación suficiente para facilitarle la fricción. Sam no se contuvo, mantuvo el ritmo rápido y fuerte, haciendo más presión cada vez que llegaba al glande.

Dean fue el primero en correrse soltando algo que pareció un aullido. Observando la manera en la que los ojos de su hermano se cerraban y su boca se abría con una expresión de dicha, Sam dio una última estocada antes de correrse también, respirando tan alto y rápido que vio pequeños puntos negros frente a sus ojos.

—Enciende el motor, me estoy congelando, —murmuró Dean en el cuello de Sam cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

Sam se giró y encendió el auto. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró el desastre que él y Dean habían dejado.

—Guantera. —Dijo Dean impasible.

Sam sacó el paquete de toallas húmedas. Ambos se limpiaron en silencio.

—Ahora mi polla huele a talco de bebé.

Sam bufó y se subió los pantalones, dudando antes de sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. — ¿Te sientes bien para conducir?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Dean, solo quería decir-

—Ay Jesús, ahí viene. —Dean rodó los ojos.

—Hey, tengo sentimientos también.

—Ahora te me estás burlando de nuevo, y no voy a dejarte aunque me hayas hecho una fantástica paja.

— ¡No me estoy burlando! Hey, recuerda, soy el que tiene la sangre de demonio, así que si eso es lo que le da a la bebé sus... bueno... poderes, es mi culpa.

—Cállate, no es tu culpa.

—Aún. Solo... no exageremos con esto. Tomémonos un día a la vez.

Dean se encogió de hombros y le dio la vuelta al Impala, volviendo a la carretera.

—Exagerar, —murmuró en voz baja. —No estamos hablando de un jodido mal día de cabello Sam.

—Lo sé.

—... Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres. Un día a la vez.

—Correcto.

Y por el momento, era lo mejor que ambos podían hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6.**

 

_Freeport, 10 de Abril._

Ese Sabado era el último día de Sumiko en las clases de natación. Les dieron unos pequeños diplomas de cartón en forma de ranas que decían: "¡Lo hiciste!" con algunas notas de la profesora escritas debajo. En el camino a casa, Dean sonreía con orgullo ante el diploma, releyendo las notas de la profesora. —Sumiko está muy a gusto en el agua. Tiene buena coordinación y posee todas las habilidades para convertirse en una buena nadadora. Ella-

—Dean, ya lo has leído dos veces por Dios, —Sam sonrió, ligeramente molesto.

—Te apuesto que ese niño gordo que no dejaba de llorar no tuvo tantos elogios en su diploma.

— ¡Son bebés! No las Olimpiadas, ¿sabes?

Sumiko cortó la discusión gritando "¡ñam-ñam!" cosa que, en su idioma, significaba que tenía hambre. El estómago de Dean gruñó en concordancia. —Te entiendo monito. Preguntémosle a Sam si puede hacer unos panqueques para el almuerzo.

— ¡Paa-paam! —Balbuceó Sumiko.

Esa era su nombre para Sam. Por mucho que intentara llamarse a sí mismo "tío" en su presencia, simplemente no funcionaba, así que lo dejó en "Sam", lo cual aparentemente Sumiko lo convirtió en una combinación de papá y Sam. Ahí aprendería.

Al menos era lo que seguía diciéndose así mismo.

—Es en serio hombre, estoy hambriento, —expresó Dean.

Ahora siempre estaba hambriento estos últimos días y comía más de lo que Sam recordaba del primer embarazo. Ya se estaba mostrando, no solo en su parte media, sino en todas partes; sus mejillas estaban definitivamente más rellenas, sus muslos y trasero también. No que Sam lo dijera, pero Dean estaba más gordito, lo cual era una palabra que nunca habría asociado con su hermano antes.

Era tierno de hecho.

Sam le había dicho a Clover hace un par de días que Dean estaba tomando Prednisona para ayudarlo con su síndrome de fatiga post-viral. Los efectos adversos de la Cortisona eran bien conocidos: podían causar hinchazón en el rostro y un rápido aumento de peso, entre otras cosas. Sam había jugado bien, apartando a Clover y explicándole que hacer comentarios sobre el aumento de peso del "señor Dean" podría ser delicado. Ella había accedido solemnemente. Dean no había estado muy emocionado al saber que la niñera y su hermano estuvieron hablando sobre su peso "a sus espaldas", pero accedió ya que eso les permitiría tener a Clover con ellos por más tiempo, al menos hasta el verano que Sam saliera de vacaciones.

Ese día, Sumiko no solo terminó sus clases de natación, sino que también dio sus primeros pasos. Ellos ya sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo. La semana pasada, ella ya caminaba cuando Sam o Dean la cogían de la mano. El hecho que ella lo encontraba increíblemente divertido no la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio ya que seguía saltando y riendo.

La espalda de Sam dolía, inclinarse para ayudar a su pequeña hija a caminar unos cuantos pasos cada vez que ella quería no era cualquier cosa, pero no se lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Esa tarde, Sam doblaba la ropa en la sala mientras Dean bañaba a Sumiko. Cuando bajó con ella hacia la sala, ésta lucía toda delicada y pequeña con el cabello mojado peinado hacia un lado y su vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Dean se arrodilló con ella a unos pocos pasos del sofá y la puso de pie, quedándose detrás de ella y dándole sus brazos para que se agarrara.

—Vamos Sue, ¿quieres ver a Sam?

Sumiko miró hacia Dean. —Paa-paa.

—Sí, papi está aquí. Vamos niña, puedes hacerlo.

Sam se arrodilló junto al sofá y le extendió los brazos. Esta era la cuarta tarde que lo intentaban, y cada vez Sue parecía un poco más impaciente.

—Vamos cariño. Ven con Sam.

Dean jaló lentamente uno de sus brazos. Sue se tambaleó pero se mantuvo de pie, emocionada por los ánimos de sus dos padres.

—Vamos. Papá va a estar justo detrás de ti, —le dijo Dean con ternura.

Y con eso la dejó ir, manteniendo los brazos cerca listo para atraparla.

Sue se tambaleó de nuevo, pero siguió mirando a Sam. Ella soltó un chillido y dio un paso con temor. Entonces, fue capaz de dar cuatro pasos más, balanceándose a sí misma con los brazos y sonriendo como loca, con sus dos dientecitos brillando delante de su boca.

Una vez que alcanzó los brazos de Sam, se tiró hacia ellos.

— ¡Eso es Sue, lo hiciste! —Sam rió, levantándola sobre su cabeza mientras ella reía y pataleaba.

— ¿Viste eso? ¡¿Acaso lo viste, joder?! —dijo Dean, aplaudiendo. — ¡Diez jodidos meses y ya está caminando!

—Eres asombrosa, —le dijo Sam a Sue, quién seguía revoloteando encima de él.

—Paa-paam, —dijo ella y un hilo delgado de saliva cayó desde su boca directo hasta el ojo izquierdo de Sam.

Dean se rió tanto que se cayó de culo.

Fue un buen día. Sam lo recordaría como el final de la vida más o menos normal que habían experimentado desde el incidente del supermercado.

Después de esto, todo se iría lenta, pero seguramente al infierno.

 

* * *

_Porsmouth, 14 de Abril._

Su siguiente cita fue programada a las siete de la noche, ya que Rania estaba algo ocupada en la clínica. Clover tuvo que ayudar a su abuela con el inventario así que llevaron a Sumiko con ellos. Ella se quedó dormida en el camino hacia Porsmouth y Dean se quejó sobre el infierno que sería volverla a dormir en el camino de vuelta a casa. Dean había estado de mal humor todo el día y Sam se había sentido medio aliviado -y culpable por sentirse aliviado- de que tenía que trabajar todo el día lejos de la mirada fulminante de su hermano. Cuando le preguntó si su humor tenía que ver con los... poderes de la bebé, Dean solo negó con la cabeza. —No. Te dije que ya no te ocultaría nada. Solo estoy cansado, hombre. —Lo cual tenía sentido. Después de todo, desde que Sumiko descubrió que podía caminar, simplemente no se estaba quieta. Sam y Dean básicamente tenían que correr detrás de ella, medio inclinados para prevenir cualquier caída. Estaba deleitada de estar a la altura de cosas que antes no podía alcanzar y cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento de lo que tenían que mantener lejos de ella después que masticara el teléfono de Dean, ya que lo había dejado en la mesita de café.

Ahora habían dos barreras de seguridad en la parte superior e inferior de las escaleras, e incluso aunque podían abrirse con una manija, era complicado. Dean pasó un buen tiempo maldiciendo y abriéndolas antes de rendirse y simplemente pasar encima de ellas. No era fácil para él ya que no podía estirarse como antes, lo que causó que Sam recibiera numerosos comentarios celosos sobre sus jodidas kilométricas piernas.

No mejoró cuando llegaron donde Rania y Sumiko se despertó, confundida y gruñona, negándose a ser puesta en el coche y aferrándose a Sam mientras lloraba como si le estuvieran arrancando un brazo. Entonces, Dean se subió a la pesa, como siempre y los ojos de Rania se ampliaron un poco.

—Mmm, —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —Dean bajó la mirada hacia los números y su mandíbula cayó. —Espera. No puedo... Esto está mal. ¿Está dañada o algo...?

—No, no lo está. Has subido ocho libras en dos semanas.

—No.

—Sí Dean.

Dean estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello. Sam ignoró la situación sabiamente, concentrándose en calmar a Sumiko.

—Es posible que tal vez puedas controlarte un poco, —sugirió Rania, evitando la mirada de Dean, sabiendo que su aumento de peso era un tema delicado.

— ¿Controlarme? —Dean explotó, alzando los brazos, con la bata de hospital levantándosele mostrando sus calzoncillos con dibujos de guantes de boxeo, lo que, _y gracias Dios por el milagro,_ pensó Sam, no pareció notarlo. —Como cosas saludables todo el maldito tiempo. Frutas y vegetales e incluso el jodido asqueroso pan orgánico de Sam... ¡No estoy haciendo esto a propósito!

—Te voy a examinar ahora, —añadió Rania, pero Dean no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo controlar? Me refiero a, yo no...

—Dean, cálmate. Si estás comiendo tan saludable como dices, significa que tu cuerpo necesita esa grasa. Está bien, —dijo Rania más firme.

Pero Dean siguió despotricando, claramente agitado. Lo suficiente para alterar su presión arterial. La bebé aún seguía con un ritmo de crecimiento acelerado con dos semanas de anticipación, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aunque Dean se preguntaba por qué no la había sentido moverse aún. Rania le aseguró que ella sí se movía, solo que no lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo sintiera.

Al momento en que terminaron, Sue estaba dormida de nuevo babeando en el hombro de Sam. Rania le preguntó si podían programar su próxima cita la próxima semana.

— ¿Por qué? Es porque estoy engordando, ¿verdad? —Refunfuñó Dean.

—Solo quiero seguir tu aumento de peso más de cerca, pero si quieres ponerlo así, siéntete libre de hacerlo, —contestó Rania, claramente exasperada.

Dean estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y una mujer, quien debía estar en cerca de sus treintas entró con un hombre apoyado en ella cubierto de sangre. Tenía un vendaje improvisado alrededor de su cuello y sus ropas estaban despedazadas.

— ¡Rania, ven rápido! ¡Lo mordió un perro negro! —Gritó la mujer con un extraño acento que Sam no pudo identificar.

Sam ya estaba listo para ayudar y Dean le quitó a Sumiko de los brazos. Los tres acomodaron al hombre en la cama de hospital.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Un maldito perro negro pasó, y le dije que me esperara, se lo dije joder, pero no me escuchó y he estado conduciendo por más de dos horas para traerlo aquí. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Estoy bien, —siseó el hombre, luego tosió miserablemente.

—Sí claro, idiota. ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! —Dijo la mujer, pero era el miedo hablando.

Rania trajo su equipo médico y Sam se quedó ahí, sintiéndose inútil y abatido por los recuerdos de un montón de cacerías que terminaron mal, la adrenalina que venía con ello, el miedo de morir o incluso peor, el miedo de que alguien más muriera. Dean siendo destrozado por un Perro del Infierno, arañando la cara de su hermano tan profundamente después de haber arañado la suya, el...

—Sam, muévete, —le dijo Rania mientras la otra mujer le miraba.

Se apartó un poco mientras pensaba si la mujer era alguna versión femenina de Dean. Ella estaba frente a él, con su porte de cazadora ruda, delgada pero fuerte, con una cola de caballo rubio oscuro ondeando de izquierda a derecha mientras se movía alrededor del hombre.

— ¿Podemos ayudar? —Preguntó Sam ansioso.

—No, lo siento. Sería mejor si se van chicos.

—Sí, entendemos.

Ese fue Dean hablando. Quién ya estaba en la puerta con Sumiko en brazos, el rostro pálido y los ojos demasiado brillantes. Sam no lo pensó dos veces antes de simplemente seguirlo, más alarmado por el estado de su hermano que por la emergencia médica de la pareja.

Dean le pasó a Sumiko tan pronto como estuvieron afuera. Se balanceó sobre sus pies hasta que llegó al auto.

— ¿Dean?

—Estoy bien. Solo mete a Sue en el auto, —dijo Dean arrastrando las palabras.

Sam obedeció lo más rápido que pudo. Sue luchó ferozmente contra él, soltando pequeños chillidos e intentando arañarle la cara. Para cuando terminó, Dean abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó con la cabeza entre sus manos. Sam corrió hacia él y se arrodilló en el suelo.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Dame un minuto, —dijo Dean, y fue un alivio escuchar su voz ya un poco más firme.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele la cabeza a horrores Sam. ¿Puedes solo meterte el auto y conducir? Te lo diré cuando nos vayamos.

—Tal vez debamos regresar allá y-

—Estoy bien. La bebé está bien, ahora conduce antes que Sue se ahogue de tanto llorar.

Sam lo hizo. Cinco minutos después, Sumiko dormitaba, con su pequeño pecho aún pesado por su ataque de llanto. La cabeza de Dean estaba en el reposacabezas, con el rostro pálido y párpados ligeramente hinchados. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y abrió los ojos, masajeándose la frente.

—No fue como en el supermercado, —comenzó diciendo.

—Ok. ¿Entonces cómo fue?

—Aparecieron unas imágenes en mi mente cuando esos dos cazadores llegaron. Y escuché...

— ¿Qué?

—Sam, deja de interrumpirme, ¿sí? Estoy tratando de hallarle sentido a esto y no es fácil. Vi... una jodida imagen de _El Resplandor_. Ya sabes, ¿los gemelos raros? Pues a esos ví. Y, eh... también escuché la voz de Papá.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que me dijo la noche que mamá murió, cuando te puso en mis brazos. _"Saca a tu hermano de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Ahora Dean, vete"._

—Dios.

—No tienen ningún sentido, te lo dije. Es como si ella escogiera pensamientos de mi propio cerebro y me las mandara.

— ¿Estaba relacionado a esos cazadores?

—Obviamente, pero no... no puedo... tal vez ella solo les tuvo miedo. Quiero decir, son cazadores, deben haber tenido experiencias similares a las nuestras. No creo que ella nos quisiera advertir de algo porque, eh... cuando ambos llegaron, estaba un poco asustado de que lo supieran. Digo, si hubieran llegado diez minutos antes me hubieran visto tendido en la mesa con la camisa levantada y el vientre expuesto.

—Cosa que no pasó.

—Lo sé, pero estaba nervioso, así que quizás es una combinación de ambas cosas. Tal vez ella captó mi miedo y el de esos cazadores también. No sé cómo darle sentido a esto Sam, te soy honesto.

Sam le creyó, y a decir verdad, él tampoco sabía cómo hallarle sentido. La bebé era apenas un feto de veinte semanas de edad. ¿Cómo podría ella usar sus poderes en una forma que tuviera sentido? Ni siquiera era consiente del mundo a su alrededor, todo lo que tenía era a Dean como referencia.

Pero de nuevo, ella se las arregló bastante bien cuando hizo que su papi se alejara del estante de cerezas.

—Te hirió, Dean, —fue lo que dijo.

— ¡Ella no lo hace a propósito!  

Se sorprendió por la reacción violenta de Dean.

—Yo sé, pero el resultado es el mismo.

—Es una bebé. ¡Es del tamaño de una uva!

—Cálmate. No estoy diciendo que sea su culpa. Estoy diciendo que podría ser peligroso para ti e incluso para ella, hasta donde sabemos.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer nada de todos modos. Puedo soportarlo. Es solo un dolor de cabeza.

Sam bufó impaciente. —He estado ahí Dean. Digo, sé que no es exactamente la misma cosa, pero sé qué clase de dolores de cabeza pueden causar los poderes mentales o visiones. No es solo "un dolor de cabeza". ¿Y si pasa cuando estés solo con Sumi?

Dean meneó la cabeza, perplejo. —Vaya. Muchas gracias Sam, en serio. Qué genial es buscar más problemas que soluciones. ¿Qué quieres que haga sobre eso? Demonios, ¿qué quieres hacer tú sobre eso?

—Puedo...

Sam trató de encontrar una respuesta, una realmente buena. Pero su mente estaba vacía, excepto por el miedo. Miedo por Dean, por Sue, por la bebé. Una bebé que crecía demasiado rápido, mientras Dean subía de peso demasiado rápido y le atacaban visiones que lo cansaban. No sabían cuán lejos llegaría esto.

—No puedo pensar en nada y eso me aterra Dean. Creo que debemos hablar con Bobby.

—No.

—Dean, Bobby sabe que le hemos estado mintiendo desde que fuiste atacado por la maldición.

—Claro que sabe que le estamos mintiendo. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Pero no sabe en qué le hemos mentido exactamente.

—Podía ayudarnos.

—Yo...

Dean se sonrojó y se cubrió el estómago con los brazos. —No puedo Sam. No podría con la idea de Bobby viéndome así. De por sí toda esta cosa del embarazo ya es lo suficientemente duro, pero que Bobby lo sepa... sentiría como si fuera Papá quién lo supiera, y no puedo.

Había demasiada ansiedad en la voz de Dean, en sus grandes ojos verdes, que Sam no pudo insistir. Intentó imaginar cómo se sentiría él en el lugar de su hermano, pero le fue imposible. Dean era tan frágil por dentro, aunque nunca lo admitiera. Era una bomba de emociones andante siempre a punto de estallar. Y el embarazo lo hacía peor, pero siempre había estado ahí, Sam lo sabía. Él amaba a su hermano tal y como era, amaba su sensibilidad escondida, su manera torpe de lidiar con sus emociones cuando siquiera podía entenderlas la mayoría del tiempo.

—Está bien, —dijo finalmente, y pudo ver el alivio llenando el rostro de Dean.

—Está bien. Nos las arreglaremos, Sammy.

Si tan solo pudieran.

 

***

Al día siguiente, Sam llamó a Rania para preguntarle sobre los cazadores que conocieron en su oficina. Se escuchaba cansada, ya que no pudo evitar bostezar más de una vez durante su conversación.

Jason, el hombre, se iba a poner bien. La mujer que estaba con él era Isabelle. Habían sido compañeros durante dos años y usualmente se quedaban en áreas con grandes lagos. Sam nunca había escuchado sobre ellos, pero no hizo más preguntas. Rania era demasiado discreta para darle más información, lo que era algo bueno, considerando que ella sabía sobre Dean y él.

Rania pareció descubrir lo que realmente preocupaba a Sam, porque al final dijo: —Están a salvo chicos. Jason estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera los recuerda. Y por Isabelle, no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Eso era otra cosa buena de saber, pero no satisfajo a Sam del todo. La bebé tal vez había intentado decirle a Dean algo sobre esos cazadores y sería estúpido no investigarlos al menos.

Sam llamó a Bobby y le preguntó. Cuando Bobby gruñó queriendo saber de qué se trataba todo esto, Sam perdió la paciencia. Estaban pasando muchas cosas, muchas cosas que no entendía.

— ¿Puedes simplemente hacerlo, Bobby?

—Conozco sus nombres, pero nunca los he conocido. Veré lo que puedo encontrar, —dijo Bobby. Luego añadió con una voz tierna y gentil que era completamente no propia de Bobby. — ¿Ustedes están bien, chicos?

Le conmovió tanto a Sam que casi se soltó a llorar ahí mismo.

—Estamos... estamos bien, Bobby.

— ¿Y la pequeña?

—Sue está bien. Acaba de comenzar a caminar.

—Bien. Pero Sam, si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa- digo, otra cosa además de información sobre cazadores, solo llámemne, ¿sí?

—Sí, lo haremos.

Sam colgó, sintiéndose vagamente culpable.

 

***

Bobby le llamó con la información ese mismo día. El hombre era Jason Shatner. Ha estado en el negocio por bastantes años, un hombre solitario quién se especializaba en poltergeists ya que así fue como entró al mundo de lo sobrenatural. La mujer era Isabelle Marchand. Nacida en Francia, pero su padre tuvo que mudarse a los Estados Unidos cuando ella y su hermana eran adolescentes. Familia de cazadores. El padre había muerto hace bastantes años atrás, la hermana hace un par de años, e Isabelle de alguna manera había terminado con Jason. Por lo que Bobby sabía, eran buenos cazadores, no había nada sospechoso sobre ellos.

Dean y Sam no sabían realmente qué hacer con la información. Dean estaba seguro que la bebé simplemente había sentido la intensidad de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación y tal vez había captado algo viniendo de los cazadores. Ya que él fue el que lo había sentido, podría tener razón.

Nada pasó por una semana entera. Y entonces, Dean y Sumiko se enfermaron.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 23 de Abril._

Sam se tomó esa tarde de viernes libre. Los chicos de la escuela estaban de viaje visitando un museo y Sam sintió que era mejor pasarla con Dean y Sumiko. Pasó por la farmacia por algunos pañuelos de papel y Acetaminofen para niños, no pudo resistir comprar un pequeño pulpo de peluche para su hija enferma y una revista de autos para su hermano enfermo, luego se dirigió a casa.

Dean cogió un resfriado hace dos días y a pesar de todas las precauciones que habían tomado, Sumiko se levantó ayer con la nariz tapada y los ojos hinchados. Sam estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que viniera su turno -no se podía escapar realmente cuando tu adorable, pero mocosa bebé te estornudaba directamente en la cara- pero para mientras, jugaría a la enfermera de lo más feliz.

Dean había tenido calentura anoche, y aunque se le pasó en la mañana, Sam llamó a Clover para ver si podía ir a echarle una mano con Sue. La niñera solo pudo quedarse hasta la tarde, pero ya que ella había pasado mucho más tiempo con Sue en las últimas semanas de lo que debería, Sam estuvo feliz de que ella pudiera estar ahí durante la mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a Dean y Sumiko juntos en el sofá mirando un episodio de Star Wars. Dean estaba medio sentado con Sumiko a la par, la cabeza descansando en su pecho y su pequeña manito en su vientre. Ella sostenía su biberón con la otra mano y estaba cubierta por la vieja manta del Impala.

Ambos lucían igual de miserables. Dean con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, Sumiko con los oscuros puntos rojos en sus mejillas y el moco saliendo de su nariz. Los ojos de la bebé estaban entrecerrados y Dean le hizo un gesto de silencio hacia Sam, señalándola.

Sam asintió y caminó hacia el sofá, besando la frente de su hermano, quién intentó rodar los ojos pero se detuvo a mitad del acto, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Cómo vas?

—Viviré, —murmuró Dean. —Aunque creo que deberías llamar a la Doctora Lenner. Sue está con fiebre y creo que puede tener laringitis.

— ¿En serio?

—Estuvo tosiendo un montón y no quiso comer nada. Solo pude darle un poco de jugo en la mañana.

Sue gruñó y se acurrucó más cerca de su padre, saboreando el calor. Un escalofrío la atacó y el corazón de Sam se estrujó de verla así. Ella usualmente estaba llena de energía. Aparentemente, también le afectó a Dean porque suspiró y dejó su mano apoyada en su espalda.

— ¿Crees que deba llevarla hoy?

Dean no contestó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en impedir el estornudo. Aunque pudo contenerlo, el repentino movimiento de su cuerpo asustó a Sumiko quién se soltó en llanto.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró, frotándose la nariz.

La voz de Sumiko estaba toda rota y ronca, y cada vez que respiraba sonaba bastante doloroso.

—Llamaré a la doctora Lenner, —dijo Sam.

 

***

Afortunadamente, la pediatra pudo apartar algo de tiempo para ver a Sumiko esa tarde. Sam tuvo que prácticamente forzar a Dean para que se quedara en casa, y puede que tal vez se haya arrepentido un poco una vez que se fue. A pesar de la Acetaminofen que le había dado, Sumiko seguía llorando y tosiendo. Estaba exhausta y Sam no podía hacer nada para calmarla. Tuvo que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que fuera su turno y para ese entonces él mismo estaba a punto de llorar, desesperado por no poder calmar a Sumiko.

La doctora Lenner le tranquilizó. De hecho era una laringitis viral, algo bastante común en los niños. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible.

A causa de la tos constante de Sue y su estado agitado, la pediatra le pidió a la enfermera que le diera una dosis de Codeína. Lo que disminuiría la tos y la tumbaría por el resto del día, dándole a su cuerpo el tan necesitado descanso.

Para el momento en que Sam la vistió, Sue ya estaba más tranquila, chupándose el pulgar entre débiles quejidos. Ella dejó su cabeza descansando en el cuello de Sam.

—La tos y fiebre pueden ser intimidantes, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, —dijo la doctora Lenner, palmeando el hombro de Sam. —Si tiene otro ataque de tos que suene como si tuviera problemas para respirar, llévela al baño y llene la tina con agua caliente. Un par de minutos en el vapor la detendrán. Mientras ella mantenga su color, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—Está bien. Muchísimas gracias.

 

***

Sue durmió durante el resto del día y Dean también. En la noche, Sumiko se bebió un biberón entero de leche. Sam le dio una dosis de Acetaminofen, la puso en la cama y se durmió toda la noche.

Dean no, pero la fiebre no le volvió así que su mayor problema era la congestión nasal. Quizás, si tenían suerte, se le pasaría el resfriado sin que se vuelva en algo más serio.

La mañana del domingo, Sumiko estaba gruñona y somnolienta, pero la fiebre le había bajado. Intentó llorar, pero solo pudo soltar un sonido roto. Dean estaba agitado aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. Se veía mejor, pero Sam estaba demasiado ocupado en cuidar a Sumiko para asegurarse de ello.

El día pasó lento.

Ninguno de ellos salió a pesar del cielo claro y el sol brillante. En la tarde, Sumiko finalmente se quedó dormida y Sam fue a buscar a Dean, quién estaba parado frente a la ventana de su habitación, con el puño lleno de Kleenex arrugados en su mano, luciendo extrañamente melancólico.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Dean le dio una mirada curiosa, luego se volteó a observar las olas brillando bajo el sol.

—Me gusta aquí, —dijo.

—Sí... a mí también. ¿Qué pasa, Dean?

Entonces Dean sonrió, pero no había ninguna pizca de alegría en él. —Sentí a la bebé moverse esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Fue casi nada, pero sabía que era ella. Ella me hizo sentir que lo era.

Sam deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean. Éste no reaccionó.

—Sumiko estará bien, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dean aún sin mirarlo. Una de sus manos fue hacia su vientre hinchado y la dejó ahí.

—Claro que sí. Te lo dije, es solo una laringitis.

—Lo sé. Tú la tuviste una vez. Tenías cuatro años creo, y te pasé haciendo bromas porque no podías hablar. Dios, te enojaste tanto conmigo que te soltaste a llorar, después me sentí mal y fui a comprarte una paleta de helado.

La voz de Dean tenía ese tono distraído que a Sam no le gustaba, para nada.

—Dean, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —Insistió, y cuando Dean no contestó, Sam le cogió de la mandíbula, forzándole a girar la cabeza.

—No. No lo sé, —contestó Dean bajando la mirada. —Es solo que tengo esta sensación que algo malo va a pasar. ¿Algo malo va a pasar, Sam?

— ¡No! —Sam tuvo que contener la urgencia de sacudir los hombros de Dean y decirle que se espabilara. Luego un horrible pensamiento le cruzó la mente. — ¿La bebé te dijo que algo malo iba a pasar?

—No. No lo creo. Solo... estoy cansado.

Sam colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Dean y vio que le había vuelto la fiebre.

Quizás eso era todo. Dean siempre había sido sensible ante las fiebres.

—Necesitas algo para la fiebre, y descansar. —Declaró con firmeza.

—Ok. —Dean sonrió un poco y simplemente se fue hacia la cama y se sentó hasta que Sam le trajo el Acetaminofen. Cinco minutos después, estaba dormido.

Cuando se despertó ya estaba mejor y cuando Sam le preguntó sobre su presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar, se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé hombre. No son los poderes de la bebé o algo. Solo me siento como la mierda, es todo.

Sumiko se durmió durante su hora de cenar y cuando Sam la despertó, se negó a comer e incluso sentarse. Lloraba cada vez que Sam o Dean intentaban bajarla. Después de su baño se sintió mejor pero el Acetaminofén le quitó todas las energías que le quedaban y se durmió a las siete y media después de beberse cuatro onzas de jugo. Sam estaba preocupado por ella. La prefería llorando, frotándose la nariz que de mal humor y sin ganas de nada. Dean estaba algo molesto por ello, pero ya que él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, Sam le tranquilizó a como la doctora Lenner hizo con él.

Cuando Dean se fue a la cama una hora después, Sam fue a revisar cada línea de sal y cada sello que estaba oculto en la casa, luego revisó los cerrojos en las ventanas y puertas. No pudo deshacerse de lo que Dean dijo en la tarde, incluso si no había ninguna razón de que algo malo pasara, sobrenatural o no.

Sam se llevó el monitor de bebés hacia la sala y se sentó a ver televisión. Estaba demasiado nervioso para dormirse de todos modos.

Eran alrededor de las once y media y Sam empezó a cabecear durante algún documental de historia cuando lo escuchó, los llantos casi inaudibles de Sumiko a través de la estática del monitor.

Subió rápido, no queriendo que se lastimara la garganta llorando. La encontró tratando de sentarse, enredada en las sábanas. Cuando la tomó en brazos, ésta peleó un poco e hizo ese sonido de tos extraña del que la doctora Lenner le había advertido. Sonaba como un ladrido y era feo escucharlo salir del pequeño pechito de Sumiko.

Sam se tranquilizó y la llevó al baño, justo como le indicaron. Cerró la puerta y encendió el agua caliente, sentándose en la tapa del inodoro con Sumiko, quién aún seguía tosiendo y sollozando, con las lágrimas saliéndoseles de los ojos. Bajo la cruda luz del baño, Sam pudo ver el pánico y dolor en sus ojos. Babeaba profusamente, su carita estaba de un rojo intenso y algunas venas se veían en su frente.

—Vamos cariño, tranquila. Papi está aquí.

Sam le sobaba lentamente la espalda y la mantuvo sentada. Unos pocos minutos, dijo la doctora Lenner. Era intimidante, pero nada de lo qué preocuparse.

Después de dos minutos, Sumiko dejó de toser repentinamente. Sam apenas podía ver las paredes del baño a causa del vapor. Sintió una extraña sensación de temor y tomó a Sumiko de las axilas para mirarla directamente.

Los ojos de Sumiko se voltearon y se movió débilmente en los brazos de Sam. Tenía la boca abierta, con más saliva cayéndosele y las fosas nasales dilatadas. El rojo profundo de su rostro comenzaba a cambiar a púrpura.

— ¿Sue? ¿Amor?

Sumiko le miró, y su pecho intentó alzarse. Sam pudo sentirlo bajo sus dedos. Los tendones de su cuello sobresalían, estaba intentando levantar la cabeza pero no podía.

Su hija estaba tratando de respirar pero no podía.

La mente de Sam quedó en blanco.

— ¿Sue?, vamos Sumi. Hey, respira bebé.

Sam la sacudió despacio, y ella le lanzó una mirada llena de pánico y confusión, una mirada que jamás en su vida iba a olvidar. Entonces su cabeza calló y su cuerpo se aflojó.

— ¡DEAN! —Gritó Sam y siguió sacudiendo a Sumiko. Gritó de nuevo.

No estaba respirando. Su hija, su bebé de diez meses no respiraba. Y todo lo que Sam podía pensar era que necesitaba a Dean, que Dean siempre había estado ahí, siempre se aseguró que él estuviera bien, siempre....

Sam se sentó en el sueño y colocó el flojo cuerpecito de Sumiko en sus piernas. Su cara se estaba poniendo azul y sus labios estaban de color gris.

 _Por favor,_ pensó, _por favor, por favor, por favor, oh Dios por favor..._

Inclinó la cabeza de su bebé hacia atrás, le pinchó la nariz y sopló una gran bocanada de aire en su boca. Pudo sentir la resistencia. Nada pasó. Intentó de nuevo. Menos de cinco segundos debieron de haber pasado desde el último aliento de Sue, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en este horrible momento.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, limpiando el vapor, y Dean entró.

—No está respirando, no está respirando, Dean. ¡Haz algo!

Sam sintió los años volando hacia atrás. Dean era el hermano mayor. Dean lo arreglaría.

—Oh Dios, —gimió Dean, prácticamente vomitando en el piso cerca de Sam. 

Luego agarró a Sumiko.

—Joder, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Llama una ambulancia! —Le gritó a Sam, luego colocó a Sue en el frío suelo, haciendo lo mismo que Sam acababa de intentar.

Sam se puso de pie con las piernas temblándole. Su mente capturó la desesperación de Dean mientras se inclinaba sobre Sue y le dolió como si le hubieran triturado el corazón.

No tuvo tiempo de salir del baño. Dean estaba cogiendo a Sumiko en sus brazos, gritándole que se apurara, cuando pasó.

El aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a vibrar, y un sonido siseante se escuchó. Se hizo más y más alto, opacando el sonido del agua aún corriendo dentro de la tina. Entonces, una increíble carga de energía, como algo empujándole, hizo que Sam se cayera de culo.

Venía de Dean. No se veía nada, pero era como si Dean estuviera rodeando por una ola de energía increíblemente poderosa. Éste estaba mirando hacia la nada y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz. Sus brazos se estaban aflojando. Iba a dejar que Sumiko se cayera al suelo...

En ese preciso momento, Sam escuchó algo en su cabeza. Un grito. El grito de una niña pequeña. Todo se puso blanco y por un momento, era como si Sam ya no estuviera ahí.

Lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad fueron los llantos de su hija.

Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el dolor punzándole detrás de los ojos. Sumiko seguía en los brazos de Dean, pero se estaba moviendo y llorando. Dean la observaba. La sangre de su nariz ahora goteaba sobre su boca y camisa.

— ¿Sue?

Sam tomó a su hija en brazos y se soltó a llorar. Le rostro de Sumiko estaba de color rosa, sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba cuando sollozaba. Estaba tan _viva_ , su cuerpo tenso y moviéndose, la boca roja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y molestia.

—Oh Dios, estás bien mi amor, estás bien. Ya está todo bien. Papi está aquí.

La presionó contra su pecho, meciéndola e intentando controlar su respiración.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Preguntó Dean con la voz rasposa, lo cual trajo inmediatamente la atención de Sam hacia su hermano.

Dean se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos parecían sombríos, incapaces de enfocar bien.

—Sí, sí lo está. Dean, ¿estás-

Dean soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La parte superior de su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente hacia un lado.

— ¡Dean!

—Estoy bien, —murmuró. —Solo... necesito descansar un minuto.

Cerró los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7.**

 

_Freeport, 25 de Abril._

— ¿Dean?

Sam mantuvo su voz en apenas un susurro. El resplandor del sol de las seis de la mañana empezó a colarse por las cortinas.

Dean y Sumiko se veían tranquilos, durmiendo de lado, cara a cara sin que el otro lo supiera. Sam tuvo problemas en apartar la vista del rostro de su hija. Ella respiraba de manera uniforme, con las mejillas coloradas de un ligero tono rosa.

No tenía más síntomas. Como si nunca hubiera estado enferma.

Cuando una repentina visión del rostro azulado de Sumiko le cruzó la mente, Sam cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí mismo a sacárselo de la cabeza.

Esto era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar. Como el cuerpo de Dean sin vida, destrozado por un Perro del Infierno.

_Detente ya, Sam._

— ¿Dean? —Repitió con suavidad, pasando sus dedos sobre la frente de su hermano.

Aún había un poco de sangre seca alrededor de sus fosas nasales.

Dean parpadeó perezosamente y se movió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Sam pudo ver el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, sus ojos se ampliaron y se alzó en sus codos mientras Sam le colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el pecho.

—Ella está bien. Está aquí, —susurró y Dean asintió lentamente, volteándose hacia Sumiko y mirándola por un largo tiempo, como si tuviera miedo que se disolviera en el aire si la tocaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó finalmente Dean, con voz áspera.

Sam soltó una pequeña risa incrédula y se sentó en la cama junto a Dean, tendiéndole un vaso de agua.

— ¿Sed?

Dean se movió lentamente hasta sentarse, con cuidado de no mover a Sumiko. Cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un gran trago.

—Yo me siento bien, —dijo Sam. — ¿Y tú? ¿Algo ha cambiado?

Dean le miró directamente a los ojos. —Te lo dije, Sammy. La bebé está bien, puedo sentirlo. Ya te hubiera dicho que llamaras a Rania si no fuera así.

Sam asintió. Anoche, después que Sumiko se hubiera despertado y comenzara a respirar otra vez, Dean se desmayó por unos segundos. Después de eso, estuvo exhausto y mareado, pero el sangrado se detuvo por sí solo y solo quiso dormir. Sam estuvo sumergido en sus emociones y se negó a apartarse de Sumiko. La mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras ayudaba a Dean a levantarse para ir a la habitación, mientras le daba un paño húmedo para que se limpiara la sangre y una camiseta limpia para que se cambiara. Pensó que nunca iba a ser capaz de apartarse de su hija de nuevo. Y era aterrador, la intensidad de sus emociones, la culpa de dejar a Dean que se cuidara solo a pesar de su agotamiento porque Sumiko estaba en sus brazos, viva, y se sentía tan pero tan bien.

—Puedo oírte pensar, —murmuró Dean, pasándose la mano por la cara. —Ella está bien.

Los ojos de Sam se arrastraron una vez más hacia el rostro durmiente de Sumiko.

—Sí, lo está.

— ¿Qué pasó después de... bueno, tú sabes...? —Preguntó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Después que te pusiera en la cama?

—Sí.

—Ella... um... tenía tanta sed Dean, como cuando balbucea y llora al mismo tiempo, ¿ya sabes? —Sam sonrió nervioso. —La llevé abajo y se bebió un biberón de leche entero. Después no se quiso dormir, quería jugar. No dejaba de apuntar a su corral y tan pronto como la puse dentro empezó a gatear y jugar con sus juguetes. Cayó dormida hace una hora.

Dean sonrió también. Era bueno ver su rostro siendo iluminado con ello.

— ¿En serio ya está mejor?

—No solo con lo de... no respirar. No ha tosido, ya no tiene fiebre y su voz está de vuelta. Como si no hubiera estado enferma. Busqué en internet y creo que pudo haber tenido una epiglotitis en vez de laringitis, el cual presenta los mismos síntomas al inicio. Excepto que la epiglotits es la hinchazón del cartílago que cubre la laringe y es debido a ese colgajo que la comida no entra en las vías respiratorias y de hecho-

—Sam, versión corta.

—Cuando la hinchazón bloquea las vías respiratorias es una emergencia médica. Pasa de repente. No fue culpa de la doctora Lenner. Debí haberla llevado al hospital ayer en la tarde cuando vi lo desanimada que estaba. Y también está el montón de baba que soltaba y-

—Detente. Detente ahí, ¿sí?

Dean agarró el brazo de Sam y lo presionó ligeramente. Sam se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando y sudando. El pánico y el miedo regresaron con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior.

—No es tu culpa, Sam, —enfatizó Dean. — ¿Quedó claro? Porque si mal no recuerdo yo también estaba ahí y no noté lo enferma que estaba.

—Estabas enfermo también.

—Tengo un jodido resfriado, no me estoy muriendo. Hey, vamos. ¿Vas a tener un ataque de pánico ahora?

Sam se encogió de hombros, se tragó el sollozo que se alzaba en su garganta. —Estuve ahí, estuve justo ahí y lo vi en sus ojos Dean, cuando dejó de respirar. Ella me miró y estaba tan asustada, joder, e intentaba respirar desesperada y luego...

—Ok. Cálmate. Vamos, Sammy. Mírame, ¿sí?

Su hermano le agarró ambos brazos y Sam le miró. Buscó la seguridad y la constante presencia en los intensos ojos verdes de Dean. Dean no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a Sue, o a él o a la bebé, ¿verdad? Dean era...

—Sigues respirando muy rápido, Sam, —le dijo y su mano derecha dejó el brazo de Sam para posarse en su pecho. La sólida y cálida palma de Dean estaba justo sobre su corazón.

Sam siguió mirándole y trató de controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Está bien, —dijo Dean después de un momento. —Mejor. —Su pulgar acariciaba en pequeños y tranquilizadores círculos en la piel de Sam.

—Entonces, —dijo finalmente Sam cuando sintió que estaba más calmado. — ¿Ambos estamos de acuerdo en esto? La bebé hizo algo. Ella curó a Sumiko.

Sam no se permitía siquiera en pensar que Sumiko había estado cerca de la muerte. Era una manera segura de hacer que el pánico volviera.

—Sí, ella... la ayudó, —murmuró Dean, su voz perdiendo seguridad.

—Y tú estuviste raro ayer Dean. Dijiste que sentías que algo malo iba a pasar.

—No sé qué decirte. No era... solo era una sensación. Si hubiera sabido que algo así iba a pasar lo habría evitado.

—Lo sé. ¿Recuerdas el momento exacto en que pasó?

Dean bajo la vista. Esta vez, no puedo evitar tocar a Sumiko, acariciándole su suave cabello rubio con los dedos. Ella hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—No realmente. Algo como un grito en mi cabeza. Y eh... fue como en el supermercado. Como si me desmayara. Después Sue estaba llorando y tú estabas llorando y me sentí realmente mal por el sangrado en la nariz, y cansado. Eso es todo.

—Está bien.

Dean alzó una ceja dudosa. — ¿Está bien?

—Dean, esto... se está volviendo demasiado grande para mí, para nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que necesitamos ayuda. Anoche, fue...

—Anoche nuestra hija no nacida probablemente salvó la vida de Sumiko, —respondió Dean.

Habían mantenido la voz baja durante toda la conversación, pero la irritación de Dean era perfectamente audible.

—Yo sé. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Nuestra hija no nacida te usó para ayudar a salvar la vida de Sue, y estoy tan jodidamente feliz que lo hiciera. Pero fue aterrador, no solo el ver a Sue luchando para respirar y después... pero la energía que tomó de ti. Pudiste haber salido herido, Dean. La sangre te salió a chorros de la nariz como una jodida cascada.

—Bueno, estoy bien ahora.

—Sí, y la bebé está bien también a como dijiste. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que _yo no lo estoy, para nada._ Este embarazo y todo lo que está pasando a causa de él me aterra a morir. Y sé que la enfermedad de Sumiko no tuvo nada que ver con ello, pero las consecuencias...

— ¿De estar viva?

—No. Mierda, no me hagas esto. No transguiverses mis palabras y me hagas quedar como el malo aquí. Estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto posible. Necesito ayuda; necesito saber qué está pasando. Y no puedo evitar pensar: ¿y si algo pasa? ¿y si la bebé intenta algo esta vez y te hace daño de verdad? No a propósito, claro está, ya que como dijiste, es un feto de veinte semanas de edad del tamaño de una uva. Ella no puede estar consiente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Maldición, también lo sentí anoche. Escuché ese grito en mi cabeza. El grito de una niña.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres involucrar a Bobby en esto?

Dean se giró abruptamente, forzando a Sam a levantarse mientras dejaba caer las piernas al lado de la cama. Lucía furioso y cansado, con la cara hinchada y pálida excepto por la sangre seca color café alrededor de su nariz y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

—No.

Sam meneó la cabeza. —Yo... es demasiado tarde, Dean. Ya lo llamé.

Los ojos de Dean se ampliaron. — ¡¿Qué?!

—Tenía miedo. Necesitaba respuestas.

Dean asintió, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Cosa que nunca era buena señal. — ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. No quise explicarle nada de esto por teléfono.

—Vuélvelo a llamar.

—Es tarde, Dean. Ya viene para acá. No me escuchará si-

Un gorgoteo interrumpió a Sam. Ambos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Sumiko acostada boca abajo, sonriéndoles. Ella arrugó la nariz, mirando alrededor y pareciendo encantada de estar en la habitación principal.

—Baa-baa-dee, —dijo ella. Esa era su manera de llamar a su padre, "papá Dean".

La cara de Dean se arrugó en ese momento y cogió a Sumiko. —Hey monito, luces muy bien esta mañana. —dijo con voz rasposa, luego se aclaró la garganta.

Sam sintió el pinchazo de la culpa atravesándole de nuevo. Había llamado a Bobby a las cuatro de la mañana, exhausto y preocupado. Había sido un impulso. Y ahora, puede que se arrepienta de no esperar la aprobación de Dean, pero seguía aliviado que Bobby hubiera dicho que iba a venir, que estaría aquí dentro de dos o tres días máximo.

— ¿Qué dices de ir a desayunar con Sam mientras me doy una ducha? —Le preguntó Dean a Sumiko, como si Sam no estuviera ahí.

Sumiko gritó "ñam-ñam", tratando de aplaudir.

—Dean-

—Cállate. Estoy tan furioso Sam que ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora. —Dijo Dean en voz baja, tendiéndole a Sumiko.

Sam se calló. Sumiko estaba ahí, en sus brazos, sonriendo y ya había tenido suficiente drama por una noche. Aunque sabía que el asunto no había terminado.

 

***

Dean ignoró a Sam completamente durante los siguientes dos días, y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, la mirada de Dean era tan fría que Sam tuvo miedo de haber arruinado algo que no pudieran arreglar. Caminaba alrededor de la casa, prácticamente de puntillas, temiendo dejar a Sumiko fuera de su vista después de los eventos del sábado en la noche. Dean durmió en el sofá, cosa que era mala por el hecho que Sam no pudo dormir del todo. No dejaba de imaginarse que se despertaba y encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sue en su cuna con ese horrible tinte gris azulado en su piel, o que Dean sufría una maldita visión o algo, y esta vez no solo sufría el sangrado nasal sino un jodido aneurisma. La última vez que Sam se había sentido tan solo y desesperado había sido un mes antes de la fecha límite del trato de Dean.

No fue a trabajar el lunes, simplemente no pudo dejar a Dean y Sue solos. La estruendosa mirada de Dean le siguió a través de la casa, pero se negó a decir algo. Clover vino por un par de horas y Sam aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a Portland a recoger el trabajo de Dean de la semana. Clover claramente pudo sentir que algo andaba mal y se vio aliviada cuando Sam le dijo que podía irse más temprano.

Durante la cena, Bobby llamó para avisar que estaría ahí al día siguiente. El viejo cazador no preguntó nada específico, solo un vago: "¿Ustedes están bien, chicos?" Y Sam estuvo contento. Iba a ser horriblemente difícil contarle toda la historia una vez que estuvieran cara a cara, nunca se le pasó por la mente contársela por teléfono.

Sam había dormido tres o cuatro horas en el último par de días y sabía que no podía seguir así, así que cuando Dean se acomodó para dormir en el sofá de nuevo, decidió llevarse a Sumiko con él a la cama. Tal vez si tenía a una persona menos de la qué preocuparse, podría dormir un poco.

Y lo hizo, cayó dormido observando a Sumiko dormir, dejando su mano en el pecho de ella.

Se encontró a sí mismo en Harmony, reviviendo el cuerpo de Dean siendo destrozado una y otra vez, pero esta vez había otro cuerpo sin vida en el suelo que se negaba a mirar, ya que sabía que iba a ver a su hija ya fría, tan pequeña y delicada, con un gesto de muerte en su bello rostro.

Se despertó ahogando un grito en la almohada, peleó con las sábanas y se cayó de la cama, sorprendido de ver a Dean de pie junto a él. Su primer reflejo fue buscar a Sue y asegurarse que estaba bien, así que se apoyó en un brazo para buscarla.

Sumiko seguía dormida. Dean le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y le ayudó a levantarse. —Es un milagro que no la hayas despertado. Prácticamente estabas gritando.

Sam siguió a Dean sin decir nada. Bajaron hacia la cocina. Dean se sirvió un vaso de leche y sacó la botella de whiskey que guardaban bajo el lavabo, sirviéndole a Sam un trago.

—Hasta el fondo, —le dijo y Sam obedeció.

Dean se sentó frente a él. —Sigo tan jodidamente enojado contigo, Sam, —le dijo, pero la frialdad se había ido de sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Bobby estará acá mañana?

—Sí.

—Sam, ¿te das cuenta que no podemos decirle sobre la bebé a menos que sepa lo nuestro? Porque la historia sin lo de la sangre de demonio no va a tener ningún sentido.

—Sí. Supongo que... empezaré desde ahí y si no me golpea en la cara o se va de la casa llamándonos bastardos enfermos, seguiré con el resto.

—Qué fantástico plan, —dijo Dean sarcásticamente. —No tenías derecho a hacer esto, Sam. Incluso si Bobby se queda lo suficiente para verme de verdad sin que le de algo, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar?

—Dean, escucha. Sé que esto es fácil para mí comparado con lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero estos poderes se están saliendo de control y lo necesitamos. Él sabe sobre la sangre de demonio y no se dio por vencido nunca con nosotros.

Dean meneaba la cabeza, jugueteando con su vaso de leche como si estuviera lleno de alcohol. —Soy un hombre embarazado, Sam. Embarazado de mi jodido hermano a causa de una maldición, con un bebé que manifiesta poderes desde el vientre. Y me estás exponiendo. Pero no puedo seguir enojado contigo porque estás destrozado, puedo verlo, y odio verte así.

— ¿Entonces puedes entender por qué lo hice?

—No. Pero tienes que dejarlo ir, Sam. Darte un descanso. Estabas gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡Mi hija casi muere en mis brazos, Dean! Y luego... joder... sé que no sirve de nada seguirmelo repitiendo. No me arrepiento de llamar a Bobby, aunque eso signifique que vayas a estar enojado conmigo. Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros, por tí, Sue, la bebé...

Dean se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo. Sam sabía que estaba dividido entre su enojo y su necesidad de proteger a Sam, de cuidar a su familia. Finalmente, se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró. —Ahora te toca dormir en el sofá, yo voy a vigilar a Sue el resto de la noche. Ya veremos cómo lidiar con Bobby mañana.

No estaban bien, estaban lejos de ello, pero era un comienzo. Sam durmió cinco horas seguidas esa noche.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 27 de Abril._

Era extraño el cómo la vida continuaba después de todo. Sam fue a trabajar el jueves, ya que aunque tu hermano embarazado hubiera colapsado repentinamente a causa de una visión, aún habían cuentas qué pagar. Clover tenía programado estar ahí esa mañana y Sam le había prohibido a Dean trabajar en sus compilaciones de estadísticas. Dean era una bola llena de nervios, Sumiko necesitaba ser atendida, la casa limpiada... y aunque Sue parecía perfectamente sana, como si nunca hubiera estado enferma, Dean seguía cuidando los últimos rastros de su resfriado. Para asegurarse que Dean le escuchara, Sam se llevó el trabajo con él e hizo la mayor parte durante sus tiempos libres en la Universidad. Luego, llamó a Bobby, pidiéndole que no llegara hasta que él estuviera en casa. Dean había dicho que estaba listo para verle, pero en sus ojos se veía un miedo que Sam solo había visto cuando John seguía vivo y estaba enojado por algo. Sam llegó a casa temprano. Sumiko se acababa de despertar de su siesta y estaba llena de energía, caminando sobre sus regordetas piernitas para encontrarle en la puerta, Dean la seguía con los brazos extendidos solo por si acaso. Todo parecía tan normal que de repente la garganta de Sam se apretó.

—Yo, eh... le pedí a Clover si podía cuidar a Sue esta noche. En su casa, —dijo Dean mientras Sam levantaba a Sumiko.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. Las cosas pueden ponerse feas y no quiero que ella esté aquí para verlo. —Dean se rascó la nuca, evitando la mirada de Sam.

A Sam no le gustó la idea, no después de lo del sábado en la noche, pero se tragó sus preocupaciones para darle a Dean un descanso. Clover había probado ser de confianza hasta ahora, Sue la amaba y sí, tal vez sería mejor si ella no estuviera en la casa.

—La llevaré allá, —dijo Dean.

Éste ya estaba cogiendo las bolsas que alistó en el corredor con rápidos y nerviosos gestos. Sam agarró el brazo de su hermano, manteniendo a Sumiko agarrada con el otro mientras ella balbuceaba continuamente. —Tómate tu tiempo. Si quieres que hable con Bobby primero, está bien.

Dean se sonrojó hasta las orejas. —No es... Sam... joder. No sé si pueda.

—Lo entiendo.

Dean se paró derecho. Ye tenía veintiún semanas de embarazo, pero recordando el primer embarazo con Sumiko, Sam pensó que parecía que tuviera veintiséis semanas. Su vientre estaba firme y ya se notaba, su ombligo ya estaba comenzando a salirse y la camisa que tenía debajo de la camiseta era una de las que Sam le había comprado en los últimos días de su primer embarazo. Una vez que Bobby lo supiera, sería evidente, hasta entonces Dean solo se vería como si hubiera aumentado bastante de peso en poco tiempo.

No había modo de ocultarlo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, —repitió Sam. —Tal vez podrías pasar por la tienda y comprar unas cervezas o una pizza.

—Sí claro, ya que todo el mundo sabe que el incesto va taaaaaan bien con pizza y cerveza. —Bromeó Dean, nervioso.

—Y embarazos masculinos, no olvides.

Dean le sonrió en silencio, sin saber lo perdido y miserable que se veía. Cinco minutos después, se estaba yendo con Sumiko, sus facciones se relajaron un poco cuando oyó el rugido del motor del Impala.

Sam fue a la cocina y encontró la botella de whiskey en su lugar. Cogió toda la documentación que había guardado del primer embarazo de Dean, la investigación que había hecho hasta ahora de los poderes de la bebé y se sentó en la mesa, esperando.

Cinco minutos después, el familiar rugido de una de las viejas camionetas de Bobby se escuchó. Sam se sirvió otro trago antes de salir al porche a recibirles.

Bobby no estaba solo. Ellen estaba con él. Sam le había pedido a Bobby que no le dijera a nadie a dónde iba, pero supuso que sería difícil ocultar este tipo de cosas a la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo su vida, especialmente si esa mujer era tan testaruda como Ellen.

Sam se dio cuenta que no estaba tan molesto de verla. De alguna forma pensó que todo el asunto del incesto le parecería menos ofensivo a Ellen. ¿Por qué? No sabía.

Sonrió y alzó una mano.

—No me dejó venir solo, —fue la primera cosa que dijo Bobby. Luego le echó un vistazo a la casa mientras Ellen abrazaba a Sam. —Lindo lugar. Se ve mejor que en las fotos. ¿Dónde están Dean y la niña?

—Em... Dean regresará pronto. Llevó a Sue donde la niñera para que podamos hablar en paz.

— ¿Vamos a esperarlo? —Preguntó Bobby, mirando a Sam con esos penetrantes ojos suyos.

—No. De hecho... no.

Bobby y Ellen intercambiaron una mirada que Sam ni siquiera intentó descifrar. Los llevó a la cocina e hizo un poco de café para Ellen. Bobby empezó directo con el whiskey.

— ¿Dean está bien? —Preguntó Ellen finalmente mientras Sam se inquietaba más.

—Yo... bueno, sí, por ahora pero...

—Chico, deja de balbucear y dinos qué demonios está pasando. ¿En qué andan metidos?

Sam se giró para encararlos.

— ¿En... tener sexo juntos? —Soltó, luego se sonrojó. _"Dios, qué magnífica manera de decirlo, Sam, qué delicadeza"._

— ¡¿Qué?! —Bobby empalideció de golpe.

—Cariño, ya lo sabíamos, —dijo Ellen.

— ¿Qué? —Repitió Bobby. — ¿Sabíamos qué?

—Oh vamos Bobby Singer, no seas idiota.

—Sam, me has hecho cruzar la mitad del país para decirme... ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, —gruñó Bobby y Sam sintió sus manos temblar.

—Yo...

— ¿Y tú lo sabías Ellen?

—Tenía mis dudas.

—Sam Winchester, no sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero sí sabes que lo que hacen está muy mal, ¿verdad? Esto no es normal.

—No se siente mal, —murmuró Sam ya que él nunca se había sentido culpable por el amor que sentía hacia Dean. Era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro en toda su vida.

Bobby aún se veía en shock. Ellen le fruncía el ceño. —Ok, incesto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Después que Dean fue rescatado del Infierno.

— ¡Jesús! —Dijo Bobby.

Ellen, aunque dijo que ya lo sabía, lució casi igual de sorprendida que Bobby. Sin embargo, se recompuso antes de preguntar: —Aunque esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí, ¿no Sam?

—No. Es... es apenas la punta del iceberg.

Ahí fue donde Bobby se quitó la gorra.

—Bobby, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, ¿sí? No están haciéndole daño a nadie, ¿así que por qué no te callas? Lidiaremos con nuestros problemas morales después. —Estableció Ellen.

—Está bien, —dijo finalmente Bobby, mirando severamente a Sam. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a Dean el año pasado? ¿Con su famosa enfermedad?

—Sí.

Sam cogió los papeles que dejó en el mostrador y se sentó lentamente. Podía decir que Bobby estaba furioso: le hombre se veía tan tenso como cuerda de violín. Pero aún seguía aquí, ya era un pequeño logro.

—Hace dieciocho meses, nos topamos con una bruja, —comenzó.

Sam les relató los eventos posteriores a la maldición de Hannah McPherson lo más clínicamente posible. Tomó una hoja de papel con el dibujo de los símbolos que fueron tallados en el estómago de Dean y les explicó el cómo Maria Baker, la bruja de Nueva Orleans que habían consultado, los había interpretado y cómo había reaccionado el cuerpo de Dean.

—Espera, ¿estamos hablando de un embarazo masculino? —Le cortó Ellen, claramente shockeada.

—Sabía que era una jodida maldición, solo que no pude descifrar qué exactamente, —susurró Bobby.

Sam se aclaró la garganta y les enseñó algunas imágenes que Rania hizo de los ultrasonidos de Sumiko.

—Así que, la hija de Dean, Sumiko... ¿es tuya también? —Preguntó Ellen suavemente, tomando una de las imágenes.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo se las arreglaron con todo?

—Rania Suleiman, —dijo Bobby. —Era por eso que necesitaban un doctor que conociera el mundo sobrenatural. Es por eso que se mudaron tan cerca de ella.

Sam le explicó rápidamente a Ellen quién era Rania mientras se servía otro trago. Dios, siempre había sido un pésimo tomador, pero nunca se había sentido más sobrio en toda su vida.

— ¿Dean llevó el embarazo a término?

—Sí. Tuvo unas modificaciones con su cuerpo que, um... lo permitió. Ni siquiera necesitó una cesárea.

—Mierda, —gruñó Bobby. —Nunca escuché de una maldición como esa.

—Yo sí, —dijo Ellen. —Bueno, Bill lo hizo. Su padre cazó a un brujo en África. Había una estatua de fertilidad que les permitía a los hombres de la tribu parir a los hijos de sus esposas, ya que el embarazo en su cultura era símbolo de fuerza y poder. No lo recuerdo del todo, pero funcionó hasta que el brujo murió.

—Después del parto, el cuerpo de Dean regresó a la normalidad en pocas horas, —dijo Sam, recordando el delirio de su hermano a causa de la fiebre. —Y yo... yo nunca pensé... nunca me pregunté si la maldición se había ido o no después de eso.

—Oh, porque al parecer hay más, —Bobby bufó y Ellen le calló con una mirada que Sam esperaba que nunca le dirigiera a él.

—La maldición nunca se fue. Estaba dormida, y ahora.... Ahora-

—Dean está embarazado de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ellen.

Sam asintió y Bobby soltó una sarta de maldiciones, luego golpeó la mesa.

—Bobby... —le advirtió Ellen.

— ¿Acaso pensaron que iban a salirse con la suya una vez más? ¿No se supone que eres el cerebro de la jodida familia Winchester, Sam? ¿Te has parado a pensar sobre qué pasaría si alguien se entera de esto? Un cazador preñado a causa de la maldición de una bruja, ¡y de su propio hermano! Maldita sea, Sam ¿puedes imaginar cuales serían las consecuencias de esto? ¡Tú mismo fuiste cazado porque un jodido demonio sangró en tu boca! Y sabes muy bien el infierno que fue. Esto podría ser mil veces peor.

—Lo sé, —Sam le cortó con la mayor calma posible, ya que lo que escuchó a través de la ira de Bobby no era asco o incomprensión. Era miedo, miedo por ellos. El miedo de un padre preocupándose por sus hijos. —Fue un accidente, —añadió Sam. —Sabemos los riesgos a los que nos exponemos con Sumiko. No lo hemos hecho de nuevo a propósito.

— ¿Y qué es diferente? ¿Qué ha cambiado Sam, para que llames a Bobby urgente en medio de la noche?

—Quiero esperar a Dean para decirles el resto. Pero es sobre el nuevo bebé. Hay algo con... bueno, ella.

—Otra niña, —Ellen sonrió un poco. — ¿De cuánto está?

—Veintiún semanas.

—Mierda, —murmuró Bobby.

Sam se aclaró la garganta. —Escuchen, nadie puede saber esto. Nadie, ni siquiera Jo, Ellen.

Ellen asintió.

—Y Dean no quería que te llamara Bobby. No quería que se enteraran de su... condición. Es realmente difícil para él, así que si no pueden soportar el hecho que hay un bebé dentro de él, mejor váyanse. De por sí ya tiene mucho con lo que lidiar, está avergonzado y asustado como el demonio. De Bobby.

Bobby se sonrojó ante eso. —Bueno, no le voy a hacer nada, —murmuró.

—Eres su figura paterna Bobby, —dijo Ellen. —Y ya conoces a Dean cómo es.

—Aún necesito hacerme la idea.

Bobby se puso de pie casi abruptamente, poniéndose su gorra. —Iré a caminar, echarle un vistazo a la playa... tenemos que esperar a Dean de todas formas.

Éste dejó la cocina y Sam le dejó ir. Aunque estaba aliviado, Bobby no se había ido y Ellen le miraba con tanta empatía que resultaba casi más difícil encararla.

—Aún siguen aquí, —murmuró Sam, soltando una risa nerviosa. —Jesús, ¿hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?

—Sam. Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

—Sí, está bien... digo, es...

—Debió haber sido duro para ustedes, chicos.

Sam asintió, tan cerca de estallar en llanto que sintió que le picaban los ojos.

El familiar rugido del Impala le hizo paralizar. —Dean volvió.

Ellen se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el brazo de Sam. —Déjame ir por él, ¿sí?

Sam asintió. Pudo ver a Bobby al otro lado de la casa, caminando sobre la arena de la playa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Incluso con todos los problemas que estaba causando, se sentía bien ya no estar tan aislado.

Se apartó de la ventana y camino hacia la que tenía la vista del porce. Dean estaba saliendo del carro con una caja de cerveza y una caja de pizza grande. Tenía la chaqueta cuidadosamente cerrada. Se paralizó cuando vio a Ellen caminando hacia él, con los hombros encorvándose y bajando la vista al suelo. Puso las cosas en el capó del Chevy e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano hacia la mujer.

Ellen le abrazó. Dean se vio sorprendido. Permaneció tenso y ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando ella le soltó, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca. Ellen hablaba probablemente, pero Sam no pudo estar seguro ya que ésta le daba la espalda. Dean mantuvo la cabeza gacha, asintiendo de tanto a tanto. Después de un par de minutos, Dean comenzó lentamente a bajarse el zipper de la chaqueta, para sorpresa de Sam, cambiando de un pie a otro. Luego Ellen levantó una mano y la puso en su estómago. Dean apartó la vista y, incluso desde la distancia, Sam pudo ver que estaba sonrojado.

Sam sonrió. Ellen siempre se salía con la suya al final, incluso cuando lidiaba con el terco orgullo Winchester.

 

***

Nadie comió mucho. Se acomodaron en la sala y hablaron. Fue incómodo al principio. Bobby y Dean se estrecharon las manos, ambos con cuidado de no verse y tocarse demasiado. Dean se sentó al lado opuesto de él, con la camisa cubriéndole completamente el estómago y se quedó lo más quieto posible para que no se le notara el vientre.

Sam fue el que más habló, pero cuando se encontró contando sobre la asfixia de Sue el sábado en la noche, no pudo seguir. Sintió el pánico volver mientras la imagen de Sue ahogándose se reproducía en su cabeza. Dean le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación y amor y terminó él de contarlo. Los ojos de Ellen se ampliaron y Bobby se quitó la gorra de nuevo ante la última parte. Dean habló con calma, con la voz un poco brusca pero aparentemente fascinado por su porción de pizza a medio comer.

—No sé cómo ella lo hizo. No me acuerdo, pero hizo algo, —murmuró al final.

—Sue respiraba de nuevo y no habían señales de que hubiera estado enferma, —añadió Sam. —Dean sangró por la nariz y, em... colapsó, pero dijo que se sentía bien, solo cansado.

—Claro, solo cansado, —dijo Bobby con tono sarcástico, mirando directo a Dean por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Esto es mucho qué procesar, —dijo Ellen, meneando la cabeza. —Y demasiado poder para una bebé no nacida.

—Creo que es porque está usando a Dean, —dijo Sam, sacando su investigación del folder. —Ha habido algunos casos que envuelven embarazos.

Bobby le echó un rápido vistazo a los papeles, rascándose la barba. —Con que sangre de demonio, ¿eh?

—Bueno, esa es la explicación más lógica. Esa o la maldición, pero la sangre sigue en mí. Pude habérsela transmitido. Puede que esté en mis genes.

— ¿Mencionaste algo sobre Sumiko, también? —Preguntó Bobby.

Dean bufó. —Sam está convencido que puede sentir mis... estados de ánimo, de alguna manera.

—No solo eso, pero ella parece sentir cuando la bebé está activa, comunicándose con Dean. Me preocupa. Digo, la bebé probablemente salvó la vida de Sue, pero creo que eso puede herir a Dean y a Sumiko, no a propósito, claro que no, pero aún así.

Bobby asintió de nuevo. — ¿Pero qué quieres hacer al respecto, Sam? ¿Qué puede hacer alguien al respecto? Digamos que es la sangre de demonio y asumamos que su poder es amplificado porque está usando a Dean.

—Usando a Dean como recipiente. Eso fue lo que Maria Baker dijo.

—Sí, vamos con eso. Entonces, ¿es la bebé la que le manda a Dean las pesadillas sobre esa extraña figura en el bosque? Y, ¿fue ella de alguna forma responsable de sus episodios de sonambulismo?

—Tal vez la bebé no tiene nada que ver con todo eso, —dijo Dean. —Tal vez son solo las hormonas o el estrés u otra estúpida razón.

—De todas maneras, estoy con Sam y digo que esto se puede salir de control, —dijo Bobby.

—Es una bebé. No quiere... —murmuró Dean, empezando a lucir realmente enojado.

—Lo sabemos Dean, —le cortó Ellen con gentileza.

—Sí, porque es súper malo cuando una bebé con poderes salva la vida de su hermana.

—Dean, —intentó Sam.

Pero claramente Dean comenzaba a cansarse. Se cruzó de brazos y Sam vio que se estaba escondiendo detrás de sus muros. —No, espera, tengo algo qué decir. Estamos sentados aquí, discutiendo mi jodido embarazo, pero es solo mierda. No sabemos realmente con lo que estamos lidiando. No hay nada que hacer al respecto y si te hace sentir mejor discutir esto con otra persona aparte de mí, bien Sam, hazlo. La verdad es, que esta conversación no resuelve nada, si alguna vez hubo algo qué resolver.

—Necesito saber Dean.

—Sí, siempre lo necesitas. Pues noticias de última hora niño genio: YO soy el que tiene este bebé dentro de mí, YO soy al que Bobby ni siquiera puede mirar a los ojos. Y esto, todo eso, no nos ayuda en nada.

—Chico- —comenzó Bobby cuando Dean se paró abruptamente.

—Iré a traer a Sumiko, —dijo Dean con aspereza. —Pero hey, ustedes sigan, sigan hablando sobre mi incestuosa y sobrenatural bebé.

Después de eso, Dean dejó la sala.

—Dios, lo siento, —dijo Sam cuando el silencio fue demasiado. Escuchó la puerta principal ser azotada y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco.

—No lo sientas. Esto no es fácil para él, —dijo Ellen. —Él ya pasó por algo como esto cuando tu padre le dijo sobre ti. Está asustado.

—Sam, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? —Preguntó Bobby, aun leyendo la investigación de Sam.

—Quiero que Dean y Sue estén bien. Quiero saber si hay algo que la bebé esté tratando de decirnos con los sueños y visiones, además de la advertencia del supermercado y la manera en que ayudó a Sue. Dean... Dean tuvo una pesadilla donde estaba embarazado, a punto de parir y estaba atrapado en algún lugar, y me aterra. Quiero saber si hay una forma de controlar los poderes de la bebé.

—Está bien chico. Te entiendo.

— ¿Lo haces? —Preguntó Ellen, alzando una ceja.

—Hemos rentado un cuarto en un motel cerca de aquí. Me instalaré ahí e intentaré encontrar algo.

—Nos instalaremos ahí, —le corrigió Ellen.

—Pueden quedarse aquí.

—No creo que Dean lo aprecie mucho, —murmuró Bobby. —Es mejor así. Voy a intentar hallar una manera de ayudarles chicos.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas aún. —Bobby lucía cansado y viejo de repente. Fue un shock para Sam ver a Ellen tomando su mano y se sintió un poco estúpido. Eran pareja después de todo.

—No le dirán nada a nadie, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién crees que soy, una colegiala chismosa?

Sam sonrió a pesar de todo. Unos minutos después, estaba acompañando a Ellen y Bobby a su camioneta. Ahora, lo único que quedaba era lidiar con su hermano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8.**

 

_Freeport, 30 de Abril._

Cuando los dedos de Dean apretaron su agarre en el cabello de Sam, éste tragó y chupó más fuerte, atento a los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta de su hermano. Una de las manos de Sam presionaba y jugaba con la palpitante entrada de Dean, y la otra estaba en su hinchado vientre. Dean estaba demasiado excitado para notarlo, ya que Sam estaba seguro que no se lo hubiera permitido.

A Sam le reconfortaba hacer esto, cuidar de Dean de la forma más íntima posible, sintiendo la hinchazón de su vientre donde su hija descansaba. Se tomaba su tiempo, alternando entre fuertes succiones y pequeñas lamidas de gatito con la lengua. Dean temblaba y se tensaba, luego se relajaba. Su olor saturaba las fosas nasales de Sam y su propia polla estaba dolorosamente dura, pero no quería tocarla, quería mantener sus manos y su boca completamente enfocadas en su hermano.

—Sam... —susurró Dean, sin aliento.

Sam quería- no, necesitaba verle la cara. Soltó la dura y caliente polla, viendo cómo golpeaba, húmeda y roja, contra el estómago de su hermano.

La cabeza de Dean se alzó. Mantuvo sus manos en el cabello de Sam, su agarre aflojándose y apretándose compulsivamente. Su rostro estaba rojo y su cabello era un lío puntiagudo. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y el ceño fruncido, casi como si le doliera algo.

—Quiero correrme, —jadeó Dean. —Haz que me corra.

Sam asintió, lamiéndose los labios y llevándose la polla de Dean de vuelta a su boca, succionando fuerte mientras sus dedos encontraban la entrada de Dean, empujando dos dedos dentro con la ayuda de saliva y presemen mezclados. Trago un par de veces, movió los dedos de la manera correcta y Dean se tensó, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por una ola de pequeños tirones y sus caderas saltaron hacia adelante y derramó su semilla en la boca de Sam, soltando un fuerte sonido agudo.

Sam lo limpió con la lengua y soltó su polla, apoyando su cabeza en su ingle, acariciando el vientre de su hermano. Le tomó a Dean un tiempo en volver en sí, pero pronto, estaba jalando a Sam para que se acostara junto a él, luego se tragó su polla tan repentinamente que provocó que Sam se corriera casi de inmediato. Dean le hizo una garganta profunda y acarició su sensible escroto, Sam se vino fuerte y rápido, ardiendo de placer hasta que por fin pudo soltar un alto gruñido de placer.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, luego Dean soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sam, levantándose en un codo.

—Nada. Solo... estuvo bueno. —Dean se encogió de hombros, con los ojos brillando bajo la suave luz de la luna.

—Sí, lo estuvo.

Después de la semana que habían pasado, Sam entendía perfectamente todo el significado escondido detrás de las simples palabras de Dean. Era viernes por la noche y mañana intentarían la única solución que a Bobby se le había ocurrido después de tres días de investigación.

Sam sabía que Dean estaba preocupado. Lo que era probablemente peor, era el hecho que Dean estaba seguro que fallaría. Y de acuerdo con todo lo que Bobby le dijo a Sam, puede que tenga razón. Algunas personas eran resistentes a la hipnosis y Dean, terco, cabezota y siempre cuidadoso de esconder sus sentimientos, encajaba en el perfil.

Sam iba a dirigir la sesión. Estuvo sorprendido cuando Bobby se lo dijo, insistió en que probablemente era mejor que el viejo cazador lo hiciera, pero Bobby le explicó que justo ahora, Dean estaría más dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de alguien en quién confiara. Y ahora, con esta tensión que había entre Bobby y su hermano, no era el mejor candidato. Dean se sentía avergonzado e incómodo alrededor de Bobby y Bobby aún tenía problemas en mirar a Dean. Sam sabía que eventualmente las cosas se arreglarían, aunque no estaba seguro que Bobby aceptara del todo el asunto del incesto. Era más fácil con Ellen. El jueves por la noche, ella había pasado la tarde con Dean mientras Sam y Bobby trabajaban en la teoría de la hipnosis y cuando Sam regresó a casa, los encontró a ambos hablando tranquilamente en la sala de estar. Dean se calló en cuanto divisó a Sam, pero éste estaba bastante seguro que platicaban sobre sus respectivos partos y embarazos. Ellen tenía un aura brusca y maternal que tranquilizaba a Dean y Sam supuso que eso era algo que nunca podría compartir con él: el sentimiento de tener un bebé creciendo dentro de él y todo lo que venía con ello.

Dean bostezó, acomodándose. —No estoy del todo convencido sobre lo de mañana, sabes.

—Todo lo que pido es que le des una oportunidad.

Incluso aunque Dean no creyera en la hipnosis, Sam pensaba que era su mejor oportunidad de entender algo de lo que le estaba pasando desde el inicio del embarazo. Era la mejor idea de Bobby, de todas formas. Con la hipnosis, Bobby pensaba que podían hacer que Dean explicara más claramente, en un estado subconsciente, qué era exactamente su conexión con la bebé, qué tipo de cosas le ha estado enseñando o diciendo. Puede que tal vez sea capaz de recordar los episodios de insomnio y darle sentido a los sueños que le atormentaban. Empezando desde ahí, si todo resultaba bien, podrían encontrar mejores maneras de lidiar con esto.

Esa era la teoría de Bobby. Éste llamó a una amiga suya que era psíquica llamada Pamela Barnes y le pidió algunos consejos. Ella le dio una receta de una mezcla de hierbas que se suponía que inducían al sueño hipnótico de manera más fácil y Sam se aseguró que ninguno de ellos fueran tóxicos para el feto antes de preparar la poción.

Estaban listos. Sam había estudiado algunas de las maneras más fáciles y efectivas de inducir y dirigir una sesión de hipnosis y pensó que podía manejarlo, solo si Dean lo intentaba de verdad.

—Sam, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, solo pensaba.

Sam se giró hacia Dean, quién ya estaba medio dormido y le besó en el costado de la nuca, justo debajo de la oreja, haciéndole temblar.

—Creo que funcionará, —murmuró.

—Mmmm, —fue la respuesta de Dean antes de caer dormido.

 

***

Era sábado. Procederían durante la siesta de Sumiko por la tarde. Ellen estaría ahí para cuidar de ella si se levantaba antes del fin del experimento.

Justo después de almorzar, Sam preparó el brebaje de hierbas, filtrándolo para que, básicamente lo único que Dean tuviera que hacer fuera beberlo. Durante ese tiempo, Dean puso a Sumiko a dormir; le ordenaron que se acostara en la cama y permaneciera lo más calmado posible, lo cual Dean resopló y bromeó sobre la posibilidad que tenía de masturbarse.

Bobby y Ellen llegaron poco después. Bobby se mostró inflexible sobre el método que iban a usar: una inducción hipnótica progresiva en lugar de un método más rápido que parecía ser la mejor manera de usar con Dean, ya que estaría a la defensiva sin importar cuán serio fuera al respecto. Simplemente era su naturaleza. Sam tendría que usar una voz confiada, incluso autoritaria. —Recuerda chico, ya no eres el hermanito menor ahora, ¿ok?

Sam asintió.

— ¿Cómo está Dean?

—Bien, creo.

Como era de esperarse, Dean hizo un gran drama sobre lo asqueroso que sabía el brebaje, haciendo un montón de muecas y rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, deja de preocuparte, es hora de empezar, —le dijo Bobby y Dean asintió, ya que básicamente era la única cosa de la que era capaz de hacer ahora con Bobby presente, asentir o negar con la cabeza. Siguió a Sam hacia la sala donde todas las cortinas fueron cerradas y con una almohada colocada en el sofá así como una cámara de video lista para grabar.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Dean, apuntando a la cámara.

—Acuéstate en el sofá con la cabeza sobre la almohada, —le ordenó Sam gentilmente.

—Sí, ¿pero para qué vas a grabarlo?

—En caso que nos perdamos de algo, —dijo Ellen detrás de la cámara, lista para encenderla.

Dean le lanzó una última mirada dudosa a Sam y se acostó en el sofá en una posición arrecostada, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, moviendo las caderas y luciendo tan tenso como si estuviera acostado sobre una cama de clavos.

Sam estaba listo. Se sentó en una silla cerca del sofá. Bobby se posó tras él, listo para guiarlo por si necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí saben que esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dean, pero su voz no tenía ese tono chulesco y confiado, era más como si secretamente esperara que no funcionara y _demonios_ , eso hacía las cosas peores.

—Prometiste que lo intentarías, —le recordó Sam.

—Sí, sí. No... no me harás hacer la danza del pollo o cantar algo estúpido, ¿verdad?

—No prometo nada.

—Cállate, —Dean le sonrió. — ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

—Nada, solo sigue mis instrucciones.

—Está bien.

Sam sacó la moneda de plata de su bolsillo y la inclinó para que pudiera captar la luz de la lámpara de la mesa. El objeto no importaba realmente, pero era más fácil hacerlo con algo que brillara. El ángulo era perfecto para que Dean la mirara directamente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia Sam, justo por encima del nivel de sus ojos.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ver la moneda. Dean. No pienses en nada más, mantente lo más relajado posible y mira hacia la moneda. Todo lo que vas a oír es el sonido de mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean asintió, observando la moneda y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Sam inició con la técnica de relajación de los músculos, explicándole a Dean cuán relajado se sentía, empezando con sus dedos de los pies y nombrando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Dean siguió observando.

—Ahora Dean, tu cuerpo completo se siente pesado. Te sientes cálido y cómodo. Tu cabeza se siente pesada también, todo lo que quieres hacer es dormir.

Dean siguió observando la moneda.

—De hecho es difícil mantenerte despierto ahora.

La boca de Dean se abrió ligeramente y parpadeó, más lento de lo usual. Esta era la parte más delicada de la inducción, el punto donde Dean, o se resistía o se dejaba llevar y confiaba cien por ciento en Sam. Sam habló más lento, del cómo sería bueno que se durmiera. —Tus párpados están cayendo. Quieres cerrar los ojos en este instante.

Dean parpadeó una vez más, después sus ojos de abrieron en pequeñas rendijas. Su respiración se hacía más profunda.

—Eso es Dean, ahora vas a dormir. Tus ojos se cerrarán a la cuenta de cinco y luego permanecerán cerrados.

Dean intentó abrir los ojos, pero no lo logró. Sam contó y cuando llegó hasta cinco, el ceño fruncido del rostro de Dean desapareció, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Sam jadeó y colocó con cuidado la moneda de plata en la mesa del café. Estaba sudando, su corazón martilleaba rápido y fuerte en su pecho. Bobby le mandó una mirada alentadora, se sentía ridículamente orgulloso.

Pero apenas estaban comenzando.

—Ahora Dean, lo único que vas a escuchar será mi voz, —dijo con tono autoritario. —Es lo único que importa en este momento, ¿entiendes?

Dean frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

—Puedes responderme. ¿Me estás entendiendo Dean?

—... Sí, —dijo Dean en voz baja, casi susurrando medio brusco.

—Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas que vas a contestar. Te sientes muy bien, súper relajado. Estás completamente a salvo aquí, ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—Qué bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Dean. Ahora repite después de mí: esto no te lastimará a tí o a la bebé. Solo estamos platicando.

—No puede lastimar a la bebé. No puede lastimarme, solo platicando.

—Bien. Vas a permanecer relajado, sin importar lo que diga. Te sientes bien y relajado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —añadió Dean, asintiendo levemente.

—Ok, hablemos sobre la bebé, nuestra bebita. Estás conectado con ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —contestó Dean al instante.

— ¿Puedes contarme sobre ello?

—... Puedo sentirla, todo el tiempo. Puedo... puedo sentir... su presencia.

—Pero eso es normal ya que ella está dentro de tí.

Dean lució ligeramente irritado. —No, es diferente. Puedo sentirla en mi mente. Siempre conmigo.

—Bien. ¿Es ella la que te manda esos sueños?

—No lo sé.

—Está bien. Intentemos otra cosa, ¿sí? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el supermercado?

Los ojos de Dean se movieron rápidamente bajo sus párpados.

—Estábamos comprando en la sección de frutas y nos detuvimos en el estante de las cerezas, —le recordó Sam.

—Cerezas, —dijo Dean. —Compré naranjas.

—Así fue.

—Tan hambriento, todo el tiempo.

—Sí Dean, pero eso no es importante ahora. Estábamos por el estante de cerezas y algo pasó. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

—Cuida a tu hermano, Dean, —dijo Dean arrastrando las palabras. Su voz cambió. Habló más alto de lo usual y tenía un deje casi robótico.

Sam y Bobby intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿La bebé te dijo eso?

—No lo sé, —la voz de Dean volvió a la normalidad.

—Dean, ¿la bebé puede ver el futuro?

—Yo... Ella no lo sabe. A veces. Ella no entiende...

— ¿Ella te advirtió que te alejaras del estante de cerezas?

—Cuida a tu hermano, Dean. Luces. Ten cuidado, corta. Duele. Duele, —contestó la voz robótica de Dean.

—Dean... ¿la bebé está hablando?

—Es una bebé, —dijo Dean con tono normal, claramente enojado. —Ella no sabe. Ella...

—Tienes que mantenerlo tranquilo, muchacho, —le susurró Bobby.

—Dean. Todo está bien. Nada puede herirte, nada puede herir a la bebé. Solo estamos platicando, ¿ok?

Dean respiró hondo. —Sí.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y no te enojarás. Asiente si entendiste.

Como si le resultara gran esfuerzo, Dean asintió una vez.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean. Ahora, ¿la bebé te está usando para ayudarla con-

—Recipiente, soy un recipiente. ¿Qué demonios significa? Seres sobrenaturales. Eres un recipiente, Dean. Recipiente, eres un recipiente.

La aguda voz robótica volvió. El cuerpo de Dean se tensó.

—Es como si la bebé tomara el control, —susurró Ellen. —Tal vez deberíamos parar.

Sam la ignoró. —Dean, te estoy hablando. Tienes que escucharme, solo mi voz. Tienes que permanecer tranquilo, ¿recuerdas?

Dean se relajó, pero sus ojos seguían moviéndose bajo sus párpados.

—Dean, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí.

—Estoy hablándote. Solo a ti, ¿ok?

—Es una bebé, —contestó Dean.

— ¿Dean?

—Ella no sabe. Ella está asustada.

—Hey, está bien. Lo sabemos. Nadie quiere lastimarla, ¿ok? Ella está a salvo.

Dean frunció el ceño de nuevo, luego sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Cuida a tu hermano, Sammy, —gimió Dean.

— ¿Dean?

Las manos de Dean se fueron rápidamente a su estómago. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y subió las rodillas hasta su pecho. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz robótica estaba de vuelta, solo que más rápida, como si Dean -o la bebé- no tuviera suficiente tiempo para decir todo lo que quería decir.

—Saca a tu hermano lo más rápido que puedas, ahora Dean, corre. Tu hermano, tu hermano, tu hermano herido. Herido.

—Dean, cálmate.

Dean sacudió la cabeza violentamente. —Quema, está oscuro, estoy asustada Dean. No lo estés. Ella no está respirando, no lo está, ¡haz algo! Papá no está y tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, papá, papá la cazadora está viniendo, ella- ¡no! Detente, por favor. Dianna. Dianna. Cuida a tu hermano, Sammy. ¡No puedo ver nada, duele!

—Dean, escúchame-

—Sam, tienes que detenerlo, —dijo Bobby.

—Eso trato, no puedo-

—Bebé bebé bebé, eres un recipiente, eres un recipiente y- ¡Por favor! Por favor ayúdalo, por favor ayúdanos, ella está muerta, la cosa que mató a mamá, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo-

— ¡Sam, toma el control ahora! —Ordenó Bobby.

La espalda de Dean se arqueó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Dean, escucha!

— ¡No, duele! Duele duele duele, ¡papá, por favor! —Gritó Dean. —Hermana oscura, ¡ella viene por ti y papá! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a papá!

— ¡Dean, detente! —Dijo Sam lo más alto que pudo.

Dean se detuvo. Jadeaba fuertemente y sus manos jalaban el distendido algodón de su camisa, rasgándola.

—Dean, escucha mi voz, —añadió Sam. — ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, —gimió Dean.

—Nada puede herirte, ¿recuerdas?

Dean asintió.

—A la cuenta de cinco, vas a despertar, ¿ok? Sigues relajado y tranquilo. Estás listo para despertar ahora. Todo está bien, ¿ok?

—Sí.

—Ahí vamos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe. Agarró el brazo de Sam, luciendo confundido y cansado, pero relativamente intacto.

— ¿Sammy?

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Funcionó, —murmuró Dean. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se vio sorprendido cuando la sintió llena de lágrimas.

—Algo así. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Con resaca y... _Dios, Sam._

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Bobby.

—Ella... —El rostro de Dean se torció en una mueca de dolor. Luego sus ojos se abrieron del golpe, como si estuviera viendo algo. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y gritó, largo y ronco.

— ¿Sam? —Preguntó Ellen.

—No sé qué-

Sam se paralizó. La sala de estar vibró y un dolor repentino y agudo explotó detrás de sus ojos. Una voz gritó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que el cerebro le iba a reventar. _¡DUELE!_  Una niña estaba llorando. _¡DUELE DUELE DUELE!_

Sam meneó la cabeza. Pudo sentir la mano de Ellen en su brazo. El cuerpo entero de Dean estaba tan tenso como cuerda de violín, la sangre fluía de sus fosas nasales y, en alguna parte, una niña estaba llorando. Sam sintió el pánico invadirle cuando se dio cuenta que los llantos no estaban en su cabeza. Eran de Sue.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue golpeado por una ola de fuerza y se sentó de nuevo. Ellen fue más rápida que él. La vio correr fuera de la sala. Bobby estaba arrodillado cerca del sofá, ayudando a Dean. — ¿Dean? Vamos chico, espabila. ¡Dean!

El cuerpo de Dean se aflojó y cayó contra el reposabrazos. Si Bobby no hubiera estado ahí se habría caído al suelo.

Sam se sacó la camisa y la presionó contra la nariz de Dean.

—Dean, ¿estás bien?

—Vamos muchacho, —dijo Bobby, presionando sus nudillos contra el pecho de Dean.

—Joder Bobby, detente. Duele, —murmuró Dean.

— ¿Sam?

Era Ellen, su voz temblaba. Sam se puso de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio. Los llantos de Sue eran más tranquilos ahora. Tenía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y miraba hacia Dean, llorando su nombre una y otra vez. Ya no era "baa-baa-dee", sino que decía claramente "papadee".

Pero nada de eso importó cuando Sam vio el pequeño hilillo de sangre goteando de la nariz de Sumiko.

 

***

Cuando Sam finalmente salió del hospital, Sue dormía cómodamente en sus brazos, aún noqueada por el sedante que le dieron para hacerle el examen. Eran casi las siete de la noche. En cuanto Sam acomodó a Sue en su sillita, se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a casa. Bobby contestó al primer timbre.

— ¿Sam? ¿Cómo está la niña?

—Bien. —Sam puso el Impala en marcha. —El examen no mostró ninguna anormalidad. Ella está bien. ¿Cómo está Dean?

—Aún sigue dormido. Ellen está con él.

—Llegaré a casa en media hora.

Esos probablemente fueron los treinta minutos más largos en la vida de Sam, y ahora que estaba más tranquilo por la salud de Sumiko, necesitaba estar con Dean. La distancia física se estaba volviendo insoportable. Estaba exhausto, tuvo que pelear con el doctor de Emergencias para que enviaran a Sumiko al departamento de rayos X para una radiografía. El hombre dijo que sus signos neurológicos estaban perfectamente normales, y ya que no había evidencia de que haya golpeado la cabeza, un pequeño sangrado nasal no era razón de peso para hacerle la radiografía, le dijo a Sam quién, por supuesto no podía explicarle que Sue había sufrido las consecuencias de una manifestación de poder de su hermana no nacida.

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que haga el maldito examen! —Había gritado Sam, viéndose lo más intimidante que pudo. —Joder, si es nuestro seguro el que cubrirá el procedimiento, ¡no es como si usted lo vaya a pagar!

El doctor había bufado con desdén, explicándole a Sam que era un poco complicado ya que los bebés tenían que ser sedados para que permanecieran quietos durante el examen. _Así que se eso se trata,_ pensó Sam. El hombre no quería perder su preciado tiempo con un procedimiento complicado. Una sola mirada de Sam bastó para que dejara de hablar.

Sumiko estaba bien, era todo lo que importaba. A Sam no le podía importar menos un doctorcillo de Emergencias frustrado.

 _Esta locura tiene que parar,_ se dijo así mismo por centésima vez. Dean salió lastimado. Sumiko no tenía siquiera un año y aunque esta vez las consecuencias no fueron nada grave, simplemente fue suerte.

El cerebro de Sam estuvo en modo hiperactivo desde que tuvo que dejar a Dean para llevar a Sumiko al hospital, y estaba comenzando a pensar que puede que tenga una solución. Tenía que hablar con Bobby primero y tener la aprobación de Dean, pero puede que haya una manera.

Sumiko apenas se movió cuando la sacó del auto para llevarla a la casa. Una enfermera le había advertido que el efecto del sedante duraría al menos otro par de horas. Le hizo una seña a Bobby, quién le estaba esperando en la cocina, bebiendo una cerveza, y subió al cuarto de Sumiko para acostarla. Le cambió el pañal y le puso el pijama mientras ella se movía dormida e intentaba sonreirle, pero en cuanto estuvo en la cuna, se dio vuelta y se quedó quieta, roncando levemente.

Sam fue hacia su habitación, donde Ellen se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama. Dean era un bulto inmóvil bajo las sábanas.

Ellen se levantó para encontrarle en la puerta. —Bobby me dijo que Sue está bien.

—Sí, lo está. —Sam le susurró. — ¿Cómo está Dean?

—Se despertó un par de veces porque tenía sed y estaba preocupado por Sue. Le di algo de Acetaminofen e intenté animarlo. Seguía diciendo que estaba bien, que la bebé estaba bien y que no necesitaba una revisión.

Dean había dejado claro que no quería que Rania supiera sobre los poderes de la bebé. Sam lo entendía. Mientras menos gente lo supiera, más segura estaría la bebé.

—Esto se está volviendo peligroso para Dean, Sam, —murmuró Ellen. —Y para Sue.

—Lo sé. Yo... siento que no vale la pena entenderlo, —Sam suspiró. —Creo que tengo una idea, pero aún tengo que pensarla bien.

Ellen frotó el brazo de Sam con suavidad. — ¿Quieres que nos quedemos esta noche?

—No, estaremos bien. ¿Puedes decirle a Bobby que lo llamaré mañana en la mañana?

—Claro cariño. Y sabes que si algo pasa-

—Sí, los llamo.

Ellen le sonrió una vez más y se fue de la habitación. Sam se sentó en la cama, esperando escuchar a Bobby y Ellen yéndose de la casa. Necesitaba esto, esta intimidad. Respiró profundo, apartó las sábanas del cuerpo durmiente de Dean y le besó ligeramente la mejilla. Dean saltó y se despertó de golpe, levantándose sobre sus codos y mirando a Sam con los ojos desenfocados.

—Calma Dean.

— ¿Sue?

—Sumiko está bien. La llevé al doctor para que le hicieran un examen de la cabeza. Todo salió bien.

—Ok, —murmuró Dean. —Ok...

Se volvió a acostar, frotándose la cara. —Esto tiene que parar, Sam. Esto... la está lastimando.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por Sumiko ahora, está-

—No Sumiko. La bebé.

— ¿Qué?

—Me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó mientras estuve bajo la hipnosis, ¿sabes? Fue como si estuviera soñando despierto. Le afectó bastante Sam, y después de eso, no supe qué era lo que trataba de enseñarnos o decirnos, pero no importa; pude sentir su dolor.

—Pero nos dijiste que ella estaba bien.

—Y lo está. Le lastima como... psicológicamente, supongo.

—Dios, Dean.

—Ella no lo hace a propósito. No quiere herir a nadie.

—Lo sé.

—Salvó la vida de Sue, —repitió Dean de nuevo. —Pero pudo lastimarla sin saberlo y ella... ella sufre también.

La ansiedad de Dean era casi palpable.

—Creo que sé cómo podemos detener esto, —dijo Sam. —No estoy seguro si funcionará y tendrás que confiar en mí con esto, pero creo que hay una manera.

—Bien, —dijo Dean y, en sus ojos, Sam pudo ver la completa confianza que le tenía.

 

***

—Sam, ¿estás seguro...?

—No estoy seguro de nada Bobby, pero hey, si tienes una mejor idea soy todo oídos.

Sam pudo escuchar a Dean y Ellen hablando en el pasillo. Le había pedido a Ellen que se llevara lejos a Sumiko, poniendo al menos unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia entre ella y la casa. Con suerte, la distancia física libraría a Sumiko de sufrir algún efecto secundario si todo salía mal. Aunque Sam no tenía ninguna certeza de que haría alguna diferencia.

Filtró el cocimiento de hierbas con lentitud.

—Mira, —le dijo finalmente a Bobby. —No me importa si nos está tratando de decir algo. No creo que lo haga, simplemente toma imágenes directamente del cerebro de Dean y es gracias a él que puede manejar tanto poder. Ella lo dijo, Dean es un recipiente. Lo repitió muchas veces.

—He estado analizando la cinta desde ayer, —le dijo Bobby. —Y como tú, no puedo hallarle ningún sentido. Pero esta bebé, salvó la vida de tu hija, Sam.

—Lo sé pero, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que Sue necesite ser salvada de nuevo en los próximos meses? Y Dean tampoco está bien. Joder, tú lo viste Bobby.

—Sí. No podrá sobrellevar otro episodio como ese sin tener consecuencias a largo plazo.

Sam asintió. —Si no hubiéramos intentado la hipnosis, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero, por otra parte, nos enseñó lo feo que esto se puede poner. Digo, yo trabajo todo el día, ¿qué pasa si la bebé siente algo, o quiere enseñarle algo a Dean y no estoy ahí para detener el sangrado o asegurarse que Sue esté bien? Tiene que parar.

Era domingo y había un suave y cálido viento agitando las olas de allá afuera, haciendo que todo lo que había pasado ese día se sintiera como un sueño distante. Pero los signos de agotamiento en el rostro de Dean eran súper reales.

—Ya se fueron, —anunció su hermano, entrando lentamente a la cocina.

—Nos iremos preparando entonces, —dijo Bobby, apartando rápidamente la vista del vientre de Dean.

—Vamos Bobby, ya basta, —gruñó Dean, arrebatándole la pequeña copa a Sam. —Estoy embarazado, ya supéralo. No parecías tener ningún problema en estar a pocos centímetros de mi jodido vientre ayer cuando me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre.

Dean se bebió el brebaje de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca y temblando. Bobby permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Dean? —Preguntó Sam.

—No, me acabo de tomar ese té de mierda porque soy masoquista.

—Vamos ya.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

La base de la hipnosis era la persuasión, ¿no? Así que Sam miró a Dean directo a los ojos y le dijo, —Sí, estoy seguro que va a funcionar.

Tomaron las mismas posiciones del día anterior, y aunque Dean se veía molesto por la cámara de nuevo, no dijo nada. Comenzaba a parecer -sino adormilado- ya casi relajado. Y la razón era porque Sam aumentó la concentración de las hierbas en la mezcla.

Ahí estaban una vez más, Sam haciendo brillar la moneda de plata, diciéndole a Dean lo relajados que estaban sus músculos y cuán adormilado se sentía. Después de la cuenta regresiva, empezó con las instrucciones.

—Ahora Dean, todo lo que vas a escuchar, todo en lo que te vas a concentrar es mi voz. Asiente si entendiste.

Dean asintió levemente, con el rostro relajado y los ojos cerrados.

—La bebé está dormida dentro de ti. Repite después de mí: ella está profundamente dormida y no podrá escuchar nada de lo que digamos.

Dean frunció el ceño como si se estuviera resistiendo, pero fue en cuestión de segundos. Repitió tranquilamente todo lo que Sam dijo.

—Ella no podrá sentir nada mientras hablamos, —añadió Sam.

Dean lo repitió.

—Solos somos tú y yo Dean, ¿ok?

—Tú y yo, Sammy. Ella está dormida.

—Correcto Dean. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

La primera parte complicada parecía haber funcionado bien hasta ahora. Sam se apartó el pelo de la cara e intercambió una mirada alentadora con Bobby.

Luego le dijo a Dean que quería que imaginara una cuerda en su mente, una gruesa y sólida cuerda hecha de cientos de hilos. Le insistió a Dean en describirla para asegurarse que pudiera verla en su mente.

—Ahora Dean, esta cuerda es el lazo entre la bebé y tú, el mismo lazo que hay en cada bebé antes de nacer y su madre.

—Sí, —contestó Dean, aparentemente convencido.

Sam describió la cuerda, preguntándole a Dean si podía ver los hilillos dorados mezclados con los blancos. No habían muchos, pero estaban ahí, y esos hilos dorados eran los que hacían posible la conexión especial entre Dean y la bebé.

Dean se resistió, pero Sam siguió.

—Esos hilos no los necesitas. Tampoco la bebé. Vamos a cortarlos.

—Conexión especial con la bebé. Ella me necesita, ella-

—Lo sé Dean, y la cuerda seguirá ahí, fuerte y sólido. Solo vamos a cortar los hilos dorados. ¿Puedes verlos?

Dean asintió, incluso si los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos por la ansiedad. Sam le repitió una y otra vez que cortar los hilos dorados no dañaría a la bebé ni a él. Que sería más seguro para ambos y para Sumiko también, y finalmente, las facciones de Dean se relajaron un poco.

—Voy a cortarlos. Los hilos dorados. —Dijo.

—Puedes cortarlos con un par de tijeras y el resto de la cuerda permanecerá intacta.

—Mi Bowie, —murmuró Dean y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, puedes usar tu cuchillo Bowie.

Bobby rodó los ojos.

Dean frunció el ceño, como si necesitara concentrarse para hacerlo.

—Listo, —dijo con satisfacción.

— ¿Ya no hay más hilos dorados?

—No.

—La cuerda sigue ahí, el lazo normal que tienes con tu bebé sigue ahí.

Dean lo repitió. Se veía en paz. Sam le insistió en decirle que se sentía bien con ello, que ya no había nada que temer. Cuando estuvo seguro que Dean lo asimiló por completo, lo despertó con algo de nervios.

Dean parpadeó y miró a Sam.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Dean.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento... —Dean se sentó de golpe, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Se ha ido. Joder, se ha ido, no puedo...

Dean se puso de pie. Aparentemente, la sugerencia de sentirse bien no fue tan efectiva. —Ya no puedo sentirla en mi cabeza.

—Ese era el objetivo Dean.

—No me gusta. Es... extraño. Es como... —Se sentó de nuevo. —Llama a Rania, —dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es-

— ¡No, Sam! Pero es... es como si ya no estuviera conmigo. Necesito estar seguro.

— ¿Pero qué voy a decirle?

—No me importa, maldita sea. Necesito saberlo.

Bobby y Sam intercambiaron miradas. Parecía que la persuasión por hipnosis realmente funcionaba.

 

***

Rania pudo verlos hasta en la tarde. Para entonces, Ellen había vuelto con Sue, quién se veía perfectamente bien. Bobby y Ella se quedaron con la niña mientras Sam llevaba a Dean donde la doctora bajo la excusa que Dean sentía unos ligeros calambres. El ultrasonido no reveló nada anormal. El feto se movía, su corazón latía bien y su desarrollo seguía su mismo patrón. Dean se vio aliviado, pero estuvo callado en el viaje de vuelta.

—Dean, por favor di algo.

—Yo... supongo que hicimos lo mejor, —murmuró Dean finalmente, con una mano descansando en su vientre hinchado. —No podíamos seguir así.

—Es mejor así.

— ¿Crees que esta cosa de la... persuasión hipnótica o lo que sea, vaya a durar?

—No lo sé, se supone. Hey, llevaremos un día a la vez, ¿sí?

Dean resopló. —Sí, supongo.

Después de un largo minuto de silencio, se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Y si me odia?

— ¿La bebé?

—Sí. Quiero decir... yo... —Dean tragó fuerte.

—Dean, es un feto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no era realmente consciente de lo que hacía. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable por ello.

Dean asintió, sin estar convencido del todo. Sam solo manejó, dejándolo con sus pensamientos. _Era algo bueno_ , siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Sumiko salió herida a causa de esto, Dean también. Incluso la bebé, de acuerdo a su hermano.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que no estaba viendo el plano completo? ¿Como si hubiera una pieza de rompecabezas que no podía encontrar?

Sam esperaba que esa sensación incómoda se fuera pronto.

 

***

Bobby y Ellen se fueron esa tarde. Jo les esperaba en Nevada, necesitaba ayuda con un cambiaformas con el que ella y su esposo estaban teniendo problemas.

Y había más. Sam podía entender que Bobby aun se sintiera incómodo en su presencia, especialmente en la de Dean. No los abandonaría, nunca, pero Sam se preguntaba si alguna vez podrá superar el asunto del incesto. Para él, eso era peor que el embarazo masculino, ya que ni Sam ni Dean podían evitar la maldición. Era culpa de la bruja. Mientras que con el incesto, Sam y Dean eran completamente responsables de ello.

Con Ellen era diferente, pero Sam sospechaba que solo había sido capaz de lidiar con ello por el bien de Bobby. La noche anterior a que se fueran, mientras Bobby hablaba con un cazador por teléfono y Dean estaba arriba acostando a Sumiko, ella y Sam se sentaron en el porche, bebiéndose unas cervezas.

— ¿Y qué harán cuando la bebé nazca? —Preguntó Ellen de repente.

— ¿Con qué?

—Bueno, Bobby tiene razón, si otros cazadores se enteran de su situación se volverán igual de peligrosos que cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

—Ellen, sé que Bobby y tú piensan que la relación que Dean y yo tenemos está mal, pero-

—No es como las cosas se suponen que deben ser y lo sabes. Pero quiero decir que... he visto las cosas por las que han pasado en los últimos años, y no los culpo por el giro que dio su relación y siempre han sido muy cercanos, chicos. Vivimos en un mundo jodido Sam, y si gracias a su relación pueden hallar algo de paz y tranquilidad, bueno, fin de la historia para mí. Aunque Bobby se culpa a sí mismo-

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Siente que le ha fallado a John de alguna manera.

—Claro que no. Dean y yo... somos... felices, digo, a pesar de la maldición y de los poderes de la bebé... Dean pasó meses culpándose a sí mismo cuando empezamos a... bueno, ya sabes. Y no dejaré que vuelva a pasar por eso de nuevo solo porque Bobby no puede vivir con ello.

Ellen miró a Sam con ambas cejas alzadas, sorprendida. —Has cambiado, Sam. Dean siempre fue el hermano mayor, protegiéndote. Las tablas se han volteado ahora, ¿no? Estos tercos Winchesters. Me recuerdas un poco a John.

—Bueno, no planeo irme a cazar demonios y dejar a mis hijas botadas en un cuartucho de motel barato, eso tenlo seguro.

Ellen sonrió. —Han crecido mucho a causa de esto, y no digo que sea algo malo. Con respecto a Bobby, él los ama mucho como para dejarlos solos en esto solo porque comparten la misma cama. Solo necesita tiempo. Y sí, puede que nunca esté del todo de acuerdo con ello, pero lo soportará.

—A Dean le duele demasiado ver a Bobby actuando todo incómodo en su presencia.

—Sí, pero eso no es solo culpa de Bobby. Dean está avergonzado de su condición y se aleja de él sin saberlo. Probablemente actuarías de la misma manera.

—Sí... tal vez.

—De todas formas, lo que trato de decirles es que toda esta situación los pone a ustedes y a tus hijas en peligro. Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo sabemos. —Sam suspiró.

—Cuando la bebé nazca, ¿piensan usar la misma historia que con Sumiko? Porque sepan que va a ser difícil de creer de nuevo.

—Aún no sabemos cómo vamos a explicarlo. Joder, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en nada con todo lo que está pasando.

—Bueno, pues deberías Sam. Porque tarde o temprano volverá para morderles el trasero. Puedes contar conmigo y Bobby que no le diremos a ni una sola alma, pero aún...

Ellen no pudo terminar la oración. Bobby salió, aparentemente listo para irse. Estrechó la mano de Sam, diciéndole que cuidara de su "pequeña familia" y que lo llamara si algo más pasaba. Cuando Dean se les unió, el viejo cazador le estrechó la mano también, pero ni uno de los dos se miró a los ojos ni una vez. Ellen abrazó a Dean y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Éste se sonrojó, murmurando un tímido "gracias por la ayuda".

Sin embargo, el alivio fue perfectamente visible en su rostro cuando Bobby y Ellen finalmente se fueron.

Sam permaneció de pie en el porche un buen tiempo, pensando sobre su conversación con Ellen.

Haría de todo por proteger a Dean y a sus hijas, contra quién y lo que sea. Cerró la mano en puños sin siquiera notarlo y, cuando Dean chasqueó sus dedos frente a él, saltó sorprendido.

— ¿Vienes?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Vacío, pero supongo que pasará.

— ¿Estás feliz que se hayan ido?

— ¿La verdad?

—Claro.

—Sí. Estoy feliz que hayan venido a ayudarnos, aunque lo hayas hecho a mis espaldas, pero dudo que alguna vez vayan a entender nuestra relación, ¿y sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Es frustrante. Estoy harto de sentirme culpable por tener una relación contigo. Soy... es lindo... lo que tenemos y me importa una mierda si está mal. No querría que nuestras vidas fueran diferentes.

Dean se giró y se fue para adentro. Sam se quedó solo en el porche, sonriendo. Y de pronto, todo se veía más brillante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo pq soy una insensible que se había olvidado de postear el capítulo anterior cuando lo terminé :'v (lo siento)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9.**

 

_Freeport, 14 de Mayo._

Conduciendo bajo el sol, a través del ligero tráfico, Sam cantó en voz alta. Ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de la canción -era una del top 40 que sonaba en la estación de radio estudiantil durante su hora de almuerzo-. "Spring in Maine" era hermosa y Sam se sentía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, lo cual era bueno. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la segunda sesión de hipnosis de Dean y todo había cambiado para mejor, si le preguntaban. Dean dormía bien por las noches, ya no recibía premoniciones extrañas, mensajes o imágenes de la bebé. También se veía mejor, a pesar que estaba aumentando mucho de peso para su gusto. Desde el comienzo del embarazo, había aumentado más de veintitrés libras y aún faltaban tres meses más. Rania estaba algo preocupada, ya que tenía miedo que Dean empezara a sufrir problemas de presión alta, cosa que lo llevaría a una preclampsia, lo que lo llevaría a, citándola "a una situación de mierda en la que ni quiero pensar", pero hasta ahora todo iba bien. Los signos vitales de Dean seguían normales.

Sin embargo, tenían que despedir a Clover más pronto de lo que habían pensado al principio. Dean no solo estaba aumentando de peso, sino que su vientre se estaba hinchando en una manera particular que era demasiado obvia en una mujer embarazada. Sam estaba algo asombrado que esta vez, la forma del vientre de Dean no era la misma que con Sumiko. Era menos... puntiaguda y más larga, como si la bebé estuviera estirada en las caderas de Dean.

En público, Dean pasaba por un tipo gordito con gusto por la cerveza, pero en la intimidad de su hogar, Clover había presenciado los cambios a diario y Dean había notado la manera en la que la joven observaba su vientre un poco demasiado para su gusto. Se sentía triste por Sumiko, ya que ella amaba a Clover, pero Sam le dijo que no necesitaban separarlas completamente. Ella aún podía cuidar a Sumiko en la tienda de su abuela cada vez que la necesitaran.

 _La próxima semana,_  estuvo diciendo Dean durante las últimas dos semanas. Sam estaba contento de dejarlo tomar la decisión.

Cuando finalmente Sam llegó a casa, se sorprendió al ver a Dean esperándolo en las escaleras del porche. Su expresión y postura eran las de un determinado cazador hijo de perra, haciendo juego con su chaleco verde, sus botas y la bolsa de lona en su hombro, como si estuviera listo para ir a cazar un hombre lobo. Por su puesto, el efecto fue completamente arruinado por el hecho que Sam sabía que la bolsa era para los pañales y en lugar de un arma, Dean sostenía a una sonriente niña vestida con una camisa amarilla y una falda rosa, peinada con una torpe y delgada cola de caballo.

Sam ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apagar el motor antes que Dean caminara hacia él con un rápido y eficiente paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mientras Dean acomodaba a Sue en su silla. Ella gritaba "paa-paam" y haciéndole su gesto de hola/adiós con entusiasmo.

—No pasa nada, —gruñó Dean, metiéndose en el asiento copiloto y cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza. —Necesito salir de aquí. Solo... conduce.

—Um. Está bien. ¿Pero dónde-

— ¡No lo sé! —Respondió Dean con frustración y Sam tomó la sabia decisión de callarse.

Estuvieron en la carretera por cinco minutos cuando Dean explotó. —Me voy a volver loco. Joder, ¡probablemente ya lo estoy!

— ¿Qué? ¿La bebé-

— ¡No, la bebé no ha hecho nada! Yo... ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en una jodida ama de casa! ¡Una gorda ama de casa! —Añadió Dean, sonrojándose violentamente.

—Dean, no estás-

— ¿Qué? ¿Gordo? Porque hombre, puedo verme perfectamente al espejo, ¿sabes? No importa cuánto lo intente. ¡Mierda! Como todo tipo de porquerías verdes todo el día, pero solo...

—Rania te dijo que si estás comiendo sano entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer-

— ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estoy gordo?

— ¡Estoy conduciendo!

— ¡Patética excusa!

—Dean. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? Estoy encerrado en casa todo el día y la única persona con la que puedo hablar... bueno, cuando Clover no está, ¡es una bebé de diez meses! Y no me malentiendas, ella es mi hija y la amo pero estoy como... ¡teniendo conversaciones donde la única respuesta que tengo es una burbuja de saliva y una sonrisa! Y eso no es lo peor de todo... me estoy volviendo jodidamente bueno limpiando la casa. Paso la aspiradora cada dos días para que Sue no se trague algo que haya quedado en el piso y soy el jodido rey en separar los colores cuando lavo la ropa y... y... ¡cuando doblo la ropa limpia a veces me felicito a mí mismo!

Sam no dijo nada. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil no echarse a reír.

— ¡Ahora disfruto ver la telebasura vespertina! —Añadió Dean con tono de asco. —Y esos programas de cocina... ¡a veces hasta escribo la receta! Hoy vi un anuncio sobre un producto que se supone que quita todas las manchas del piso y ahí estaba, en lugar de reírme, ¡estaba pensando seriamente en comprarlo! ¡Llame ahora y le dejamos hasta la puerta de su casa nuestro magnífico producto sin cargo extra!

Las últimas tres palabras fueron prácticamente gruñidas. Sue soltó un pequeño chillido y Dean la miró por el espejo retrovisor, su rostro se suavizó en tiempo récord. —Está bien bebé, Papi no está molesto, —dijo con la voz más calma.

—Estás cansado de estar encerrado en casa, lo entiendo.

—No lo entiendes, vas a trabajar todos los días. Con gente. —Dijo Dean, con un tono entre impresionado y celoso.

—Ok, ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?

—No sé.

—Bueno, de seguro hay algo que-

— ¡Lo que sea! Solo necesito ver gente, Sam.

—Uh, está bien.

Sam trató de pensar en algo. Probablemente él también se sentiría atrapado en casa con su hija si los papeles se invirtieran. Añadiéndole el hecho que, tarde o temprano, Dean tendría que declarar su condición demasiado evidente para siquiera mostrarse en público...

A pesar de la visible exasperación de Dean, Sam no estaba preocupado por ese repentino estallido de ira. Esto... esto era normal. Este era Dean. A Sam le parecía que esta era la primera vez desde el comienzo del embarazo que su hermano se comportaba como sí mismo. No pasaba ni un solo día sin que Sam se cuestionara sobre las sesiones de hipnosis y todo lo que Dean había dicho que no podía hallarle sentido. Sabía que no tuvo elección en tratar de romper la conexión especial entre Dean y la bebé. Se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, se preguntaba qué consecuencias tendría esa decisión.

Aunque una cosa era certera: incluso aunque Dean tuviera sus propias dudas e inseguridades con respecto a ese tema en particular, el efecto aún seguía siendo positivo. La única cosa que realmente le molestaba era el aumento de peso, y Sam sabía que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Era verdad, Dean estaba comiendo sano -incluso más que cuando estuvo embarazado de Sumiko- y era lo más activo que podía. Ante los ojos de Sam, se veía precioso. Su forma tenía un toque más suave y redondeado, y a Sam le tocaba en un nivel muy positivo. _Dean se ve tan tierno y redondo con mi bebé dentro,_ pensaba, luego se sonrojaba, imaginándose el golpe que probablemente recibiría si se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Para ahí, —dijo Dean de improvisto, señalando delante de ellos y a su izquierda.

Era el campo de béisbol por el que Sam pasaba todos los días cuando iba camino al trabajo y parecía haber un juego de t-ball*, con algunos padres sentados en las viejas bancas cerca del campo y con niños que no podían tener más de siete u ocho años jugando.

_**(N/T: T-ball o tee ball es un juego derivado del béisbol, solo que más simple y específicamente para niños, literalmente sería "béisbol infantil" pero vamos a dejarlo en inglich pak no suene tan literal. Weno, sigamos).** _

— ¿Quieres...?

—Sí, detente aquí.

Sam detuvo el auto.

— ¿T-Ball?

—Sí. No hay mucha gente, pero sigue siendo gente, afuera. Y además, es mejor que Sumiko empiece a entender las reglas ahorita porque comenzará a jugar en un par de años.

Sam apagó el motor y le echó un vistazo a Sumiko, quién se estaba tratando de meter dos dedos en la misma fosa nasal. —Tiene diez meses, Dean.

—Ay, vamos Sammy.

—Ok.

— ¡'kay! —Declaró Sumiko. "Ok" era su nueva palabra. Había pasado horas repitiéndola esta semana desde que pudo pronunciarla bien.

—Sí, ok monito.

Sumiko aplaudió y meneó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, poniendo en peligro su pequeña y preciada cola de caballo, lo que de pronto hizo a Sam pensar en algo.

—Hey, Dean.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú le hiciste a Sumiko esa cola de caballo?

Dean lo miró por un segundo mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo brillante. —Es... Ella ya tiene el pelo largo y parecía que tenía una cresta en la cabeza y pensé... Joder, ya deja de mirarme así. ¡Es una niña! Teníamos que peinarla tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé, pero habría pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por verte peinándola.

—Cállate.

Había un puesto de hot-dog cerca al que Dean le estaba echando el ojo, viéndose tan miserable que a Sam se le removieron las entrañas. Era verdad. Dean estaba comiendo tan saludable que era casi atemorizante verlo medir y preparar sus porciones de vegetales salteados y quitándole la piel al pollo a la plancha. Era injusto que le molestara tanto subir de peso que hacía de todo para evitarlo.

—Traeré algo para comer. Búscanos un lugar, —dijo con la voz firme, ya caminando hacia el puesto.

Cuando regresó, Dean estaba sentado lejos de los otros padres con Sue parada en la V entre sus piernas, gritando y aplaudiendo y apuntando a todo lo que veía. Cuando Dean vio los dos hot-dogs que Sam le tendía, sus ojos se abrieron y le brillaron como a un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Tomó dudoso la bandeja de cartón, lamiéndose los labios sin darse cuenta del gesto.

—Sam, no-

—Dean, ya basta. No eres un jodido anoréxico. Te amo, y te ves hermoso justo como eres, y tienes derecho a comer lo que te gusta. Ahora ven. Además te traje una soda de dieta.

Sam se sentó con sus propios hot-dog, no queriendo que Dean se sintiera culpable. Sumiko miró a su comida con ojos curiosos, pero Dean le sacó unos trozos de queso y su biberón y eso fue todo. Ella estaba mucho más interesada en el juego de t-ball, balanceándose con sus pies y volteándose a Sam y Dean, balbuceando palabras inentendibles sobre lo que veía.

Fue una buena idea después de todo. Dean se veía relajado y como si lo estuviera disfrutando, señalando a algunos de los jugadores a Sam y analizando su forma de jugar, diciendo quién tenía talento natural y quién no. Sam mismo se sentía más en paz de lo que había estado en los últimos meses, y cuando Dean cogió su mano de improvisto y la puso en su vientre, Sam sintió una poderosa ola de amor amenazando con ahogarlo.

— ¿Se está moviendo?

—Sí. Espera... espera... ahí.

Fue bastante sutil, pero Sam pudo sentirlo, el pequeño empuje contra la tensa piel de Dean.

—Hola bebé, —murmuró, inclinándose sobre el vientre de Dean.

Sumiko, quién estaba sentada entre ellos, le dio su más brillante sonrisa. —Paapaam, —dijo ella, haciendo su gesto de hola/adiós.

Dean se soltó en risas.

—Cree que le estás hablando a ella. Dios, esta pequeñita va a estar tan celosa cuando su hermana nazca, ¿verdad monito? —Añadió, cogiendo a Sumiko en sus brazos y haciéndole cosquillas en la panza. Su risa era entusiasta y aguda y fue casi un momento perfecto hasta que Sumiko empalideció y vomitó todo el queso y leche sobre el hombro de Dean.

—Ok, hora de ir a casa, ¿qué dices? —Le preguntó Dean a Sam, encogiéndose de hombros, porque cuando has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida cazando monstruos y a menudo terminado cubierto de sangre, ectoplasma y babas, el vómito de bebé no era la gran cosa.

Se divirtieron esa noche. Sumiko se durmió en el camino a casa, con la pequeña liga apenas sosteniendo los tres pelos que le quedaban en la cola de caballo. Dean se durmió también, rodeado por el fuerte olor del vómito, lo cual, por alguna razón, era algo tierno. Cuando llegaron a casa, Dean se estiró lo más que pudo, sentado en el Impala.

—Hogar dulce hogar, —murmuró, ahogando un bostezo, con toda su irritación e impaciencia olvidadas.

Esa noche hicieron el amor. Sam tomó a Dean por detrás mientras su hermano estaba arrodillado en la cama, sosteniéndose en los postes de la cama. Se corrió dos veces, primero cuando le abrió y la otra fue después de largos y gloriosos minutos de follar, mientras le gritaba a su hermano que fuera más duro y rápido. El orgasmo de Sam fue causado por el delicioso apretón de las paredes internas de Dean alrededor de su polla, la sensación fue tan abrumadora que prácticamente gritó a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía hacia su hermano.

Dean le dejó salirse con la suya.

 

***

Dos días después, Dean le explicó a Clover que ya no necesitaban que viniera cada semana. Ella pareció realmente triste y estuvo feliz cuando le dijeron que aún la llamarían si necesitaban una niñera. Ese mismo día, Bobby llamó a Sam. Éste estaba en el trabajo, arreglando un error en el laboratorio de informática durante su hora de almuerzo.

—Bobby, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada importante. ¿Cómo van ustedes, chicos?

—Bien. Estamos bien.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de la persuasión hipnótica? ¿Aún sigue en pie?

—Sí.

—Bien. Sam, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste acerca de esos dos cazadores... Jason Shatner e Isabelle Marchand?

—Sí.

—Nunca me dijiste por qué.

—Oh. Es... nada. Una vez cuando estábamos donde Rania por un chequeo de Dean ellos llegaron. El tipo había sido mordido gravemente por un perro negro y la mujer estaba bastante preocupada. Dean tuvo... bueno, la bebé reaccionó y le mandó a Dean varias imágenes al azar que probablemente no significaban nada. Como si ella hubiera sentido la tensión en la habitación.

—Umm.

— ¿Umm qué?

—Bueno, puede que fuera un mensaje intencional, no solo imágenes al azar, ya que algo le pasó a Isabelle hace poco.

—Oh.

—Sí, ella y Jason estaban derribando a un poltergeist en Jefferson City. Bastante desagradable. Había estado asechando la casa desde que se construyó. De todas formas, casi estaban terminando el ritual cuando la casa estalló en llamas de la nada. Shatner pudo salir, pero Isabelle Marchand quedó atrapada. Murió.

—Dios.

—Fuego sobrenatural. En cuestión de minutos, no quedó nada de la casa.

— ¿Un poltergeist puede hacer eso?

—Aparentemente. De todos modos, solo quería mantenerte informado.

—Gracias.

Sam pasó el resto del día pensando en lo que Dean le dijo justo después de su breve encuentro con Isabelle y Jason. Había visto una imagen de los gemelos raros de El Resplandor y luego escuchó la voz de su padre, diciéndole lo mismo que le dijo en esa horrible noche que Azazel mató a su madre.

El fuego. Tal vez eso fue lo que la bebé había visto en el futuro de Isabelle y Jason. Con los gemelos, Sam no podía hallarle sentido, pero tal vez tenía algo que ver con el poltergesit en la casa.

Decidió no decirle a Dean nada. Su hermano ya estaba lo suficiente inseguro con el asunto de la conexión sin hacer más preguntas con respecto a los poderes de la bebé.

 

* * *

  _Freeport, 2 de Junio._

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

Dean hacía pucheros desde el auto, murmurando su suposición de un jodido picnic y que probablemente era la cosa más gay el mundo. Sam solo sonrió. Era una tarde cálida, perfecta para lo que tenía planeado. Dean ahora estaba en su semana veintiséis, había subido treintaidos libras y no mostraba signos de bajar. Había comenzado a tener los mismos síntomas que tuvo hasta al final del embarazo de Sue: retención de líquidos, dolores de espalda y falta de aire. Rania seguía preocupada por el aumento de peso, pero hasta ahora la presión sanguínea de Dean se había mantenido en un rango normal, aunque ahora tendía a irse un poco más alta de lo usual. La bebé seguía siendo grande, las mediciones mostraron que estaba tres semanas por delante de lo que se consideraba normal en un feto de veintiséis semanas. Por todas esas razones, Dean ya había declarado que era el momento de aislarse en su casa. Sam lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer algo especial por la última aparición de Dean en público.

Condujo hacia Portland sin decir nada que delatara su secreto e ignorando la actitud infantil de su hermano. La Orquesta de Porland estaba dando una serie de conciertos durante la primavera y verano que eran gratis y abierto al público -el evento era en un parque cerca del puerto-. El primer concierto del verano siempre era especial, le dijo a Sam un compañero de trabajo quién le dio un pequeño brochure del evento.

Tan pronto como Sam leyó lo que iban a tocar, empezó a hacer planes. Lo mejor del parque era que era gigantesco y, en el extremo sur, había una serie de senderos y áreas de descanso más pequeñas que se entrecruzaban en una colina bajo la cubierta de árboles. Sam había encontrado el lugar perfecto para ellos, era discreto pero no tan lejos del escenario donde tocaría la orquesta. La vista era perfecta.

Cuando estacionó el Impala al lado de la carretera, Dean alzó ambas cejas, aún luciendo bastante molesto.

—Un picnic en el bosque. Genial... —murmuró, saliendo del auto con Sue del asiento trasero.

—PAA-DEE, —gritó ella, aplaudiendo como si supiera que algo especial iba a pasar.

Esta vez, Dean le hizo dos pequeñas colitas de caballo y Sam presenció todo el asunto, el cómo Sue intentaba escapar de su agarre mientras su hermano trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, con el peine entre los dientes, manejando hábilmente la pequeña colita alrededor de dos mechones de pelo aún más pequeños.

—Cállate, —le había dicho Dean cuando terminó. — ¿Crees que es la primera vez que hago esto? ¿Quién crees que te desenredaba el cabello todos los días porque le tenías miedo al barbero?

— ¿Y me hacías colitas de caballo?

— ¡Claro que no! Ya de por sí te mirabas súper femenino a como eras.

Sin embargo, había sido súper tierno.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Dean, Sumiko se inclinó sobre su cadera.

—Solo sígueme. —Sam sonrió con picardía, agarrando el bolso de Sue y la gruesa manta de lona del maletero.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al pequeño claro que Sam había localizado antes. Puso el bolso en el suelo y estaba acomodando la manta cuando escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de Dean.

— ¡¿Una jodida orquesta, Sammy?!

Los músicos ya se estaban posicionando en el escenario y había bastante gente que estaba llegando al parque a conseguir los mejores lugares. La sonrisa de Sam se amplió. —Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Esta sorpresa apesta.

—Vamos, comamos ya.

Dean refunfuñó porque tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y luego porque Sumiko no se quedaba quieta y que estaba cansado y tendría problemas para hacer la digestión. Sam solo seguía sonriendo y le ayudó a pesar de toda la quejadera, luego corrió detrás de Sumiko, quién caminaba torpemente en el césped.

Ambos se callaron una vez que la comida estuvo fuera del bolso. Sumiko se comió casi toda la ensalada cuscús que Sam había hecho para ella mientras Dean y Sam se comían sus sándwiches. Más gente llegó cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, dándole un tinte naranja a todo. Sumiko parecía emocionada de estar afuera a esta hora. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Dean, con la cabeza recostada en su vientre mientras éste le daba pequeños trozos de pan. —Sí, la comida para adultos siempre se ve mejor, ¿no monito?

— ¡'kay! —Concordó Sumiko, abriendo la boca como un bebé pájaro.

Los bellos ojos verde botella de su hermano eran iluminados por el sol poniéndose. Sam sacó su iPhone del bolso y le tomó una foto, cosa que molestó a Dean. —Hey, ¿qué te he dicho? No podemos permitirnos tener fotos de... mi condición.

—No te preocupes. No se te ve el vientre, lo juro.

—Mmm, —Dean no sonó convencido, pero lo dejó pasar y abrió su pana de ensalada de frutas.

Cuando terminaron con el almuerzo, Sumiko quiso explorar su alrededor y Sam fue con ella. Ella sostuvo su dedo índice con fuerza, usando su otra mano para señalar todo lo que veía. Dean limpió la manta de las migajas de comida y se acostó boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una de sus piernas levantadas. Sabía que no había nadie cerca y, justo como en casa, estaba más relajado, con la camisa levantada y su vientre levantado, luciendo tan redondo y lleno tan, pero tan hermoso a pesar de -o por- su aumento de peso.

A medida que el sol se ponía, el ambiente se sentía menos cálido, así que Sam le puso a Sumiko su sudadera negra de AC/DC. La había visto en una tienda hace dos semanas mientras almorzaba fuera con unos compañeros de trabajo y no pudo resistirlo, imaginando la expresión de Dean cuando se la enseñara. Era un poco grande para Sue, así que le dobló las mangas y le ató la capucha con los cordones alrededor del rostro en forma de corazón de Sumiko. — ¡Wow! —Exclamó Sam, exagerando su entusiasmo. —Mírate cariño, ¡te ves tan bonita!

Ella se miró a sí misma, sonriendo y enseñando sus cuatro dientes, aplaudiendo.

—Ven a enseñarle a papi lo ruda que te ves, —llamó Dean, sentándose y Sumiko corrió hacia él, balbuceando palabras inentendibles que hizo a Dean carcajearse.

Hubo una última prueba de micrófono y un funcionario del concierto subió al escenario. Sumiko se tensó cuando escuchó la voz a través del micrófono y Sam se sentó a su lado, abrazándola durante el discurso del funcionario y viendo el rostro de Dean para ver cómo cambiaba cuando el hombre explicara lo que la orquesta presentaría.

El discurso terminó con las palabras: —Así que... esta noche es nuestra noche de apertura, y nosotros siempre tenemos planeado algo especial para nuestro público. Este año, nos iremos por los clásicos, ¡con las mejores canciones de rock de los sesenta y setenta!

Dean reprimió su expresión sorprendida tan rápido como pudo y meneó la cabeza. Pero cuando las primeras notas de "Children of Revolution" comenzaron, ya ni trató en ocultar su emoción y se giró hacia Sam, rodando los ojos. —Mírate, todo orgulloso de ti mismo. Ok Sam, eres asombroso, ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar?

—Joder sí, —dijo Sam con tono presumido. Y, mierda que sí, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, porque no es como si él le hubiera pedido a la Orquesta de Portland que tocaran la canción favorita de Dean como favor personal...

Después de un par de minutos de no estar del todo segura que le gustaba todo el ruido, Sumiko comenzó a sonreír, más que todo porque Sam la entretenía cantándole las letras en los instrumentales haciéndole caras bobas. Ella accedió a ser puesta en su coche con su biberón lleno jugo y, para la cuarta canción ya se veía bastante somnolienta a pesar del ruido de la música.

Sam y Dean se sentaron junto a ella en la manta y Dean se arrecostó en el pecho de Sam, dejándole cargar su peso y el de su redondo vientre. Sam no dijo nada, ya que muestras de afecto fuera de la cama aún eran raras entre ellos y cada vez que pasaban, tenía miedo de romper la magia del momento si decía algo. Después de un rato, deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre su hermano, abrazándole el pecho, sintiendo el cuerpo de Dean moverse cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba, y la vibración de su garganta cuando tarareaba las canciones.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando anunciaron la última canción. Sumiko estaba profundamente dormida, con la capucha de la sudadera en sus hombros. El cuerpo de Dean era pesado y cálido y se sentía bien contra el pecho de Sam. "Angie" de Los Rolling Stone comenzó y Dean inmediatamente siguió el ritmo con sus dedos en su muslo.

—Siempre hemos amado esta canción, —murmuró.

Cantó el primer verso de manera casi inaudible y con una voz ronca que se diferenciaba a kilómetros de la que usaba en el auto para molestar a Sam.

Esta voz era preciosa. Fuerte, quebrada y melódica, y despertó un viejo recuerdo en la mente de Sam.

—Papá solía cantarnos esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí. A veces la cantaba cuando andaba de humor, cosa que no era muy seguido.

— ¿Era bueno?

Dean bufó. —No lo sé hombre. Estaba tan sorprendido de escuchar a mi papá cantar que no me importaba si lo hacía bien o no.

—Angie.

—Angie. Me gusta el nombre también. Es un nombre fuerte, el nombre de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

—Angie... —repitió el nombre Sam de nuevo. Ya no escuchaba la canción. Algo en la voz de Dean captó su atención. Se levantó y giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de Dean. — ¿En serio te gusta el nombre?

—Bueno... sí.

—Pero... ¿lo suficiente para nombrar a nuestra segunda hija con el?

Dean se encogió de hombros. — ¿Tal vez? Quiero decir... dudo que hallemos otro nombre mágico- que ni siquiera sabemos si funciona. Con todo lo que le ha pasado y ni siquiera ha nacido aún, creo que un nombre normal estaría bien.

A Sam en serio le gustaba el nombre, especialmente por la manera que sonaba cuando Dean lo cantaba. —Pero Angie es una abreviación. ¿Debería ser Ángela, Angelina o Angélica?

— ¿Hablas en serio con el nombre? —Dean se movió para que Sam le viera mejor. — ¿Angie?

— ¿Por qué no? Me gusta.

—Bueno...

—Oh, Dean. Me acordé de algo.

Era perfecto. Sam besó la mejilla de Dean, sintiéndose cerca de la euforia. —Está esta antigua diosa... bueno, no es realmente una diosa. Es un concepto personificado antiguo que proviene de los Griegos-

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—El nombre Angelia. Significa "mensajera".

—Oh.

Dean se quedó sin palabras por un pequeño rato. —Es lindo. —Susurró.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes todas esas cosas?

—Soy un nerd.

—Claro que lo eres.

— ¿Entonces, qué dices? Angelia Winchester. Angie.

Dean alzó una ceja, sorprendido. — ¿Así de simple?

— ¿Por qué no?

Dean sonrió. —Y lo normal se fue al carajo. Nuestra hija, la mensajera.

—No tenemos que usarlo si-

—No. No, me gusta. Y a ella le gusta la canción.

— ¿Qué?

—No te asustes. Nada de conexión especial aquí. Es solo que se ha estado moviendo desde que comenzó la canción.

—Bueno, así quedamos entonces.

—Sí, eso creo.

Dean se acostó boca arriba, viendo las estrellas. — ¿De verdad crees que podamos lograrlo? —Preguntó mientras las últimas notas de la canción se desvanecían en el aire.

Sam se acostó de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. —Dean...

—Es que, este... embarazo comenzó todo raro y dramático y... ahora parece tan normal que- hey, normal, la palabra del día. Como sea, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? ¿No tienes el sentimiento que todo esto volverá para mordernos en el trasero?

Sí, a veces Sam pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Cortar la conexión había sido bueno para todos, la bebé incluida, pero con su suerte, a veces sentía que había sido demasiado fácil. Estaban tan acostumbrados a la maldita "suerte" Winchester que tal vez era cuestión de perspectiva. Más que todo, Sam quería creer que todo estaría bien.

—Todo estará bien, —fue lo que dijo, sonando lo más convincente que pudo.

Luego, se inclinó hacia el estómago de Dean y añadió, — ¿Verdad, Angie? —Antes de besar el ombligo salido del vientre de Dean.

—Detente ya, idiota, —murmuró Dean, empujando a Sam.

Pero aún seguía sonriendo. Sam lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca. Mientras Dean respondía con entusiasmo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sam, Sam creyó escuchar algo en el bosque, como un crujido discreto, como si una rama hubiese sido quebrada. Después, el público estalló en una ovación, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo al director de la orquesta y Sam se olvidó de algo tan insignificante como una rama siendo quebrada en el bosque.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 11 de Junio._

El día había sido tan caluroso como un verdadero día de verano. Los estudiantes de la universidad estaban emocionados y agitados con la promesa de dos meses de vacaciones acercándose ahora que la temperatura se hacía más caliente. Era viernes y Sam no podía esperar a llegar a casa y darse una ducha. El sistema de ventilación de la universidad no era tan bueno y Sam sentía su camiseta pegándosele al cuerpo por el sudor. Cuando llegó al Impala, al jodido Impala con asientos cubiertos de cuero, sentía que se quemaba vivo. Abrió las cuatro ventanas y manejó rápido, pero incluso con eso, cuando llegó a casa su cabello aún seguía empapado de sudor.

Su casa en la playa se veía hermosa en esta primavera tardía. El jardín necesitaba algo de trabajo y los árboles algo de poda. Tal vez darle una capa de pintura al porche también. Todos esos proyectos estaban en la agenda veraniega de Sam. Diez días más y estarían en vacaciones. Iba a ser un alivio pasar tiempo de verdad con Dean y Sumiko. Podría ayudar a Dean con su trabajo, permitiéndole a éste descansar. Como Clover ya no llegaba a casa a cuidar a Sumiko, Dean tenía que encargarse de la casa y Sumiko solo, y su embarazo comenzaba a causarle serios problemas. Definitivamente los peores meses serían Julio y Agosto, pero Sam estaría en cada paso del camino.

Sam no fue directamente a la casa. Caminó alrededor del jardín y observó la playa. A Dean le gustaba llevar a Sumiko ahí después de su siesta vespertina, cuando el clima lo permitía, y estaba seguro que ahora estarían ahí. Sam se quitó la camisa y la dejó en la cerca, luego bajó el pequeño camino del camino de tierra hacia la playa.

Dean había encontrado una vieja sombrilla de playa en el cobertizo del jardín y la usaba para proteger a Sumiko y a él también del sol. Ambos estaban sentados sobre una larga toalla, Sumiko usaba un pequeño traje de baño verde, y un sombrero blanco, con las gafas mal puestas en la nariz. Estaba tomando arena con ambas manos e intentaba llenar un cubo de plástico con la ayuda de Dean. Éste andaba con una camiseta blanca que se extendía sobre su estómago y sus jeans de maternidad remangados a las rodillas. Andaba descalzo y sus tobillos lucían ligeramente hinchados. Su cabello era un húmedo desastre y tenía la cara roja por el calor. Le sonrió, y Sam sintió su corazón apretarse un poco ante la vista del visible cansancio de su hermano.

—Hey, —dijo, agachándose cerca de los dos.

— ¡Papaam! —Gritó Sumiko, botando la arena que tenía en las manos, gateando rápidamente hacia él.

— ¡Hola cariño! Ven, dame un besito, —le pidió Sam, sentándola en su regazo.

Ella lo hizo, con la boca abierta y húmeda, presionándola ligeramente en la mejilla de Sam. Éste sintió algo picándole la piel y cuando miró a Sumiko, vio los granillos cafés alrededor de su boca.

—Dean... ¿la dejaste comer arena?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Puede que un poco.

—No es bueno para ella.

— ¡Ay, vamos! No lo hice a propósito. Además, tú solías comerla todo el tiempo cuando eras niño y Papá decía que te limpiaba el sistema digestivo. —Añadió Dean.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—Bueno, estuviste mucho tiempo en tu jodida fase de "cosa que veo, cosa que va para la boca". Una mañana, tenías cuatro años creo, Papá se levantó y te encontró chupando una bala de plata como si fuera caramelo.

—Oh.

—Sí. Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Dean agarró a Sumiko y le quitó los lentes de sol. Ella parpadeó y le sonrió a Sam.

— ¿Qué?

—En su nariz y mejillas. Mira más de cerca.

Sam entrecerró los ojos y observó el rostro de su hija, adivinando inmediatamente a lo que Dean se refería. Las primeras pecas de Sumiko comenzaban a aparecer. Tenía tres en la punta de la nariz y dos en la mejilla izquierda.

—Hey, mira eso, —dijo tranquilo.

—Sí, —concordó Dean, sonando disgustado. —Digo, la cubrí con como... 2 litros de protector solar cada hora y aún así.

—Son ti-

—Juro por dios que si dices que son tiernas te golpearé.

—Bueno, tiene tu piel.

—Sí, pobre bebé, —entonces Dean hizo una mueca de dolor, trató de cambiar su peso de una cadera a otra y palideció de repente.

— ¿Dean?

—Sam, cárgala, —gruñó este con los dientes apretados.

Sue soltó un pequeño quejido, pero no se resistió. En su lugar, enterró la cara en la curvatura del cuello de Sam mientras Dean se rodeaba el estómago con ambos brazos y jadeó.

—Oh joder, ahí vamos de nuevo, —murmuró.

— ¿El dolor?

—Sí... santa mierda, Sam.

— ¿Estás seguro que es lo mismo que con-

— ¡SÍ! Por amor a Cristo, deja de hablarme.

—Bueno... um... está bien. Quédate aquí y acuéstate, llevaré a Sumiko a la casa y después volveré por ti.

Sumiko se agarró al cuello de Sam, repitiendo "paa-paa-dee" mientras Dean se giraba y se acostaba de lado. El sol aún era caliente en el cielo, soplaba una pequeña brisa que venía desde el océano, pero no lo suficiente para refrescar a Sam. Se puso de pie y corrió a la casa para poner a Sumiko en su corral, luego caminó de vuelta a la playa para encontrar a Dean vomitando en la cubeta de plástico, lo cual, por alguna razón, fue una de las cosas más patéticas que había visto.

Se arrodilló bajo la sombrilla y sostuvo a Dean lo mejor que pudo.

—No digas nada, —jadeó Dean.

—No lo haré.

—Sé cómo debo verme.

—No me importa.

Dean se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano e intentó ponerse de rodillas, pero otra ola de dolor lo atacó y tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Sam para no caer de panza. —Mierda, duele.

—Vamos. Caminaremos despacio, Sue está en su corral.

Dean se preparó y Sam por fin pudo ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque no pudo ponerse completamente de pie. Se dirigieron muy lentamente a la casa, con Sam prácticamente cargando todo el peso de su hermano.

—Solo me pregunto qué es lo que me da tantas ganas de vomitar otra vez, —gruñó Dean entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu canal de parto?

—Tenías que ir y decirlo, ¿no? Mierda Sam, me voy a caer. No puedo seguir, es...

—Solo un poco más, ¿o quieres que te cargue al estilo matrimonial?

Dean bufó, luego se tropezó en los brazos de Sam. —Joder, no me hagas reír.

Mientras caminaban por el jardín hacia la puerta principal, Sam captó una sombra de algo rojo moviéndose en el bosque. Desapareció en un parpadeo, así que no le dio importancia, concentrado en llevar a Dean adentro y aliviarle el dolor.


	11. Chapter 11

  **Capítulo 10.**

 

_Freeport, 15 de Junio._

La tormenta se había desatado en el cielo desde la tarde y no mostraba signos de irse pronto, a pesar del débil relampagueo que se escuchaba desde lejos. El viento aún no cesaba y el aire aún seguía húmedo y pesado.

A Sam nunca le habían gustado las tormentas -no era que les tuviera miedo, simplemente no le gustaban- y estaba ansioso por salir del trabajo y recoger a Sumiko en casa de Clover. Dean había pasado el fin de semana en cama y aunque comenzaba a sentirse mejor desde el lunes, Sam había pedido ese día libre. No pudo ausentarse el martes también pero, afortunadamente Clover estaba libre para cuidar a Sumiko todo el día -y estuvo feliz de hacerlo-. Dean no protestó, ya que aunque se sentía mejor gracias a la morfina, sabía bien que no tenía la energía suficiente para cuidar a Sumiko.

Habían hablado a la hora del almuerzo y supo que Dean durmió casi toda la mañana, pero planeaba empezar a trabajar en la cuna de Angie en la tarde. Eso hizo que Sam comprara algo de madera el fin de semana: palisandro africano. Quería que la cuna de Angie tuviera su propia personalidad y a juzgar por los tablones de color oscuro, definitivamente sería diferente a la de Sumiko.

Sam estacionó el Impala al lado de la calle cerca de El Alquimista. Clover estaba afuera con Sumiko y un niño rubio que debía ser su hermano. Al ver a Sam, la niñera giró el coche y se acercó a él. Sumiko no le sonrió cuando lo vio, solo le estiró los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

—Hey bebé, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupado mientras cogía a su hija en brazos.

—Estaba bien en la mañana, pero empezó a ponerse llorona después del almuerzo. Está de mal humor, al parecer.

—Bueno, no está acostumbrada a estar fuera de casa todo el día, —sugirió Sam, viendo cómo Clover parecía preocupada de que tal vez no había hecho su trabajo correctamente. —Extraña a Dean, eso es todo.

—Pa-deeee, —gimió Sumiko, frotando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Sam.

—Sí, iremos a ver a Papi ahora, cariño.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue extraño. Las nubes eran tan oscuras e intensas que parecía que la noche había caído más temprano y, aunque Sumiko dejó de llorar, seguía mirando por la ventana y repitiendo el nombre de Dean una y otra vez, murmurando a través del pulgar que tenía dentro de la boca. Sam sintió una extraña sensación de temor que no pudo explicar y manejó más rápido.

La lluvia aún no había comenzado cuando estacionó el Impala en el garaje, pero un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, sacudiendo los árboles alrededor de la playa mientras el ruido de las hojas levantadas por la brisa se hacía más fuerte.

—Papaaaa-dee, —susurró Sumiko y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Hey, ya vamos a ver a papi, bebé. No estés triste.

Sam acunó a Sumiko en brazos, besándole la frente, luego se volteó hacia la casa.

Y perdió el aliento.

La puerta principal estaba abierta.

Sam intentó calmarse. Tal vez Dean estaba en el ático y había olvidado cerrar bien la puerta. Por supuesto que el olvidar cerrar la puerta no era algo que los Winchesters se permitían hacer, pero quizás la morfina le hizo ser un poco menos cuidadoso de lo usual.

— ¿Dean? —Llamó Sam, caminando hacia la casa.

Se detuvo frente a los tres escalones que daban al porche.

Habían unas pocas gotas de lo que parecía como sangre seca en los escalones.

— ¡Dean! —Llamó Sam más alto.

Se volteó hacia el cobertizo. La puerta del cobertizo también estaba abierta. No había manera que Dean lo hubiese ignorado si estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, Sam caminó rápidamente hacia el cobertizo. No tuvo que entrar al jardín para ver que estaba vacío.

Sue lloró con más intensidad en sus brazos. Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo.

 _Ok,_ pensó Sam, caminando hacia la casa. _Ok, Dean estaba trabajando en el cobertizo y se cortó alguna parte del cuerpo. Luego fue a la casa a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios y..._

Sí, eso explicaría la sangre, pero no las fuertes pisadas al pie de la escalera.

Sam entró a la casa, gritando el nombre de Dean, el horror que le paralizó el corazón le hacía imposible no sentir nada. Su mente procesó la escena frente a él y le proporcionó los hechos de forma clínica, como si no se relacionaran con él.

Habían huellas de sangre en la pared que conducía a la cocina. Un espejo mal puesto, un mueble volcado.

Sue lloraba tan fuerte en sus brazos, sus pequeñas uñas arañaban la piel de Sam.

La cocina. Más sangre. Dos sillas destruidas. Un cartón de leche esparcido en el piso, mezclándose con la sangre. Más huellas de sangre.

Todas esas pistas llenaron la visión de Sam, diciéndole algo. Trató de respirar pero no pudo y un fuerte mareo le hizo tambalearse.

Dean.

No.

Alguien se había llevado a Dean. Indefenso, vulnerable y embarazado Dean.

— ¡DEAN! —Gritó, dejando salir todo su miedo e ira.

Un relámpago iluminó la casa.

 _La tormenta ya viene,_ pensó Sam.

Luego, la realidad le golpeó como un eco distorsionado. Los llantos aterrorizados de Sumiko. El calor de su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo.

Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, Sam entendió una pequeña fracción de lo que su padre había vivido la noche del incendio. Aunque todo lo que quería era salir a buscar a Dean, tenía una hija que cuidar y que era su prioridad.

Así que respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sumiko. —Está bien, —dijo, sintiéndose frío y entumecido. —Está bien bebé, papi está aquí. Nada malo va a pasarte, mi amor. Lo juro.

Sumiko soltó otro sollozo. —Pa-dee-dee, —dijo ella en un murmullo.

 

***

_Dos horas antes._

Dean había estado trabajando en la cuna por casi una hora cuando tuvo que sentarse en el pequeño banco que había encontrado en el cobertizo. Joder. Sus caderas seguían doliéndole como el demonio y se sentía todo hinchado entre las piernas. La abertura probablemente comenzaba a aparecer. Esto era algo con lo que nunca se había sentido cómodo durante el embarazo de Sumiko. Le llenaba una sensación de vergüenza que no podía explicar y mientras menos pensara en ello, mejor.

Después de casi tres días de reposo, tenía la necesidad de moverse a pesar del dolor. Su vientre era un peso pesado cuando se acostaba, poniéndole todo el peso en su espalda.

Se sentía torpe y fuera de sí. Lo que no era nuevo. Este embarazo era físicamente más difícil que el primero. Dean evitaba mirar cuán gorda se veía su cara en el espejo. Tenía hambre todo el día, nunca se había sentido así de hambriento antes, a pesar del hecho que comía sus tres tiempos diarios. Tuvo que empezar a medir y calcular todo, ya que si le hacía caso a su hambre, estaría comiendo constantemente.

Dean suspiró al momento que la bebé se movió, una pequeña patada en su lado izquierdo. Cuando estaba solo, se permitía tocar su vientre a veces. Ahora, presionaba su mano ligeramente contra el lado izquierdo de su estómago. —Necesito ejercitarme también, —murmuró, bajando la vista.

Angie.

Le gustaba el nombre. Pensaba que, si la conexión que había entre él y la bebé todavía existiera, ella hubiera concordado también.

—Hora de algo de leche, —añadió, palmeando su vientre.

Se agarró de la mesa y gruñó cuando se puso de pie. Tenía que tomarse una pastilla de morfina pronto. No le gustaba la idea, pero ya se había resignado. Rania le había insistido más cuando vino de visita el viernes por la noche. Su presión sanguínea estaba un poco alta y el dolor podía hacerlo peor, así que era importante que el dolor quedara bajo control.

Caminó lentamente hacia la casa, gruñendo y maldiciendo, pensando en cómo la gente fitness daba por echo lo fácil que era para las embarazadas caminar y hacer sus actividades diarias. Pensando en hace tanto tiempo que parecía, cuando solía correr a través del bosque para capturar a algún monstruo, apenas sudando. Se había vuelto a poner en forma después del nacimiento de Sumiko, pero sabía que no era el mismo cazador habilidoso que solía ser. Sam tampoco, han vivido una vida tranquila y sedentaria por casi dos años ahora, y Dean en el fondo sabía que la maldición le había cambiado en una forma que nunca podría revertir.

La mayoría del tiempo estaba bien con ello. Una sola mirada hacia su hija tenía el poder de disipar todas sus inseguridades.

Dean caminó hacia la cocina, sonriendo para sí al recordar la forma en que Sue hizo un desastre con su banana esta mañana, convirtiéndola en un puré casi incomible y ofreciéndoselo a Sam como si fuera un tesoro. La falsa sonrisa de Sam y su "mmmmm" exagerado mientras probaba la ofrenda de mentira no tuvo precio.

Dean sacó el cartón de leche del refrigerador e hizo una nota mental de llamar a Sam y decirle que comprara más antes que viniera a la casa. Recientemente habían cambiado la leche de fórmula de Sumiko por una regular y la cantidad que necesitaban comprar era un poco ridícula.

El pequeño frasco de morfina estaba en el desayunador. Dean sacó una pastilla y se la tragó con leche, bebiéndola directamente del cartón.

Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó. En el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal y la cocina había una tabla de madera que crujía cada vez que la pisaban, incluso Sue era lo bastante pesada para hacerla crujir.

Dean se paralizó.

Alguien estaba en la casa. Alguien había abierto la puerta principal sin que él lo notara.

Alguien estaba detrás de él.

Un humano. Debía serlo, con todos los símbolos y protecciones dentro y fuera de la casa era imposible para una criatura sobrenatural sobrepasarlos.

Tenía pocos segundos para reaccionar. Se aclaró la garganta y puso el cartón de leche en el mostrador, cogiendo un pequeño cuchillo de cocina del estante.

Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho. Escuchó, pegándose el cuchillo al pecho.

Una muy discreta pisada, luego otra. Dean pudo estimar por la fuerza del ruido que la persona medía menos de dos metros detrás de él.

Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad. Con el peso de la bebé y la dificultad que tenía al moverse, no podía solo girarse y atacar. Además, eso expondría su estómago -su hija no nacida- al intruso.

La única manera de obtener la ventaja era dejarle acercarse lo suficiente y después usar el cuchillo, protegiendo su vientre haciendo una apuñaleada hacia atrás. Sabía que podía hacerlo, si solo le daban la oportunidad.

Dean no estaba asustado. No aún. No podía permitirse estar asustado.

Su mano apretó fuerte el mango de su cuchillo.

Las pisadas se detuvieron.

Dean sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz.

Se estaba tardando demasiado. El intruso sabría que Dean lo había escuchado si seguía parado ahí en la esquina de la cocina.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan inesperado que al principio no entendió qué había pasado.

Se escuchó un ruido agudo y repentino y, casi inmediatamente, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el costado izquierdo de su espalda.

No recordaba caerse, solo viéndose a sí mismo yaciendo de costado, sacudido por violentos temblores. No duró mucho, pero lo dejó débil y confundido, tratando de entender, tratando de...

Un viejo recuerdo lo golpeó.

El Rawhead* en el sótano. El agua y después la descarga eléctrica que se alzaba desde sus pies por estar parado en el agua estancada.

El ruido que escuchó debió ser un taser*.

 _La bebé,_ pensó, está gritando de dolor.

De alguna manera, durante su caída, había tirado el cartón de leche y ahora estaba derramado en el suelo a centímetros de su cara.

Su mano derecha, donde tenía el cuchillo, literalmente pulsaba del dolor. Movió los ojos con lentitud -incluso eso le dolía- para verse. Sus dedos se habían cerrado en la hoja del cuchillo y su mano parecía atorada en una posición contraída.

Gimió de nuevo, concentrándose en lentamente sacarse el cuchillo de la mano.

El olor a sangre le inundó. Esto, esto era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado.

—Bebé, —murmuró para sí.

_¿Angie estará bien? Dios, Angie..._

Apareció una repentina silueta oscura flotando sobre él y una suave cabellera contra su cara. Bien. Sam. Sam estaba aquí. Sam...

¿Habrá tosteado al Rawhead?

—Hay que movernos, —dijo Sam, excepto que no era Sam. Era la voz de una mujer.

Su conciencia parecía ir y venir en olas. Al darse cuenta que estaba a merced de su atacante, el miedo floreció en el pecho de Dean como una jodida flor.

 

* * *

_Freeport, 15 de Junio, 03:00 AM._

Cuando el auto lentamente se estacionó en el callejón, Sam pensó en levantarse de las escaleras del porche, aunque no estaba seguro de poder confiar en sus piernas. Apretó el arma más fuerte en sus manos y esperó.

No era uno de los usuales autos viejos de Bobby, era un compacto japonés.

Bobby sacó una maleta del asiento trasero. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Sam cogió el frasco y se lo arrojó. Nunca se es demasiado precavido, ¿verdad?

Bobby agarró el frasco antes que le golpeara en el pecho. — ¿Agua bendita? —Preguntó.

—Y sal.

Bobby se lo bebió y le arrojó el frasco de vuelta.

— ¿Qué dices si bajas el arma, Sam?

— ¿Cómo viniste tan rápido?

—Existen unas cosas llamadas aviones. Ellen está terminando una cacería en Ohio. Estará aquí tan pronto como pueda.

Sam asintió levemente. Aún seguía lloviendo, y estaba empapado. Era extraño cómo no lo había notado antes.

Sam bajó el arma y se frotó la cara.

— ¿Dónde está la niña?

—Con Rania.

— ¿Seguro que ella está limpia?

— ¿Rania? ¿Realmente crees que hubiera dejado a Sumiko con ella si no me hubiera asegurado?

Bobby miró alrededor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Has encontrado algo?

—No fue una criatura sobrenatural. No pudo haber pasado los sellos y protecciones alrededor de la casa. Quién sea que hizo esto lo hizo solo. Pasó entre las una y tres de la tarde. Dean estaba trabajando en el cobertizo. Debió ir adentro por una pastilla. La persona lo atacó por detrás. Él está herido, o el asaltante está herido. Había sangre, pero no mucha. Sucedió en la cocina. Dean debió haber sido noqueado y arrastrado por el intruso. Después, no sé qué pasó porque comenzó a llover y todo lo que pudo habernos llevado a una pista desapareció. Creo que el intruso debió haber estacionado su auto lejos de la casa ya que Dean podía escucharlo. Lo que no sé es cómo se las arregló para que Dean fuera de la casa a su auto.

Sam sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero se sentía bien hablar. Pensaba menos. Pudo haber seguido, pero Bobby lo detuvo.

—Deberíamos entrar.

—Sí.

Pero Sam no hizo ningún intento de moverse. _Adentro_ , donde estaban las huellas de sangre en la pared y el desastre en la cocina. No había sido capaz de limpiarlo.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, Bobby.

—Lo haremos.

—No pudo defenderse, no en su condición. Estaba vulnerable y yo lo dejé solo.

—No es tu culpa, Sam.

—Pura mierda, —contestó Sam con calma. —La bebé, ella sabía y yo no le hice caso. La mandé a callar, maldición.

Bobby se agachó frente a Sam, mirándolo directo a los ojos. —Hijo, culpándote a ti mismo no va a resolver nada. Ahora, ven adentro conmigo. Te haré algo de comer, y después hablaremos.

—No hay tiempo para hablar, —murmuró Sam. —Bobby, no puedo... yo...

Iba a estallar. Estaba casi cerca ya, su mente era un foso de emociones oscuras desbordándose y miedo yendo en espiral.

—Vamos a traerlo de vuelta, —le repitió Bobby, remarcando cada palabra, presionando el hombro de Sam con sus manos callosas.

—Prométemelo.

Supo que fue una estupidez en cuanto lo dijo. Habían pasado años desde que Sam había usado esa palabra. Estaba atrapado en una habitación de motel mientras su hermano mayor lo tranquilizaba cada vez que su padre salía de cacería. " _Papá volverá. No te preocupes, Sammy, pronto estará de vuelta"._

_"Prométemelo, Dean"._

Y Dean se lo prometía sin parpadear.

Bobby permaneció en silencio y palmeó el hombro de Sam.

Sam se limpió las lágrimas que no se dio cuenta que había derramado.

 

***

_05:00 AM._

Dean despertó, sintiéndose con náuseas y todo el cuerpo adolorido. Estaba boca arriba, probablemente en una cama, aunque no confiaba en sí mismo para abrir los ojos aún.

—Vamos, sé que estás despierto.

 _Mierda._ La última cosa que recordaba era ser arrastrado fuera de la casa y luego algo agarrándole del brazo.

Caminaron y después estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto, con una sábana encima.

Y después nada.

Dean movió los brazos muy suavemente, luego las piernas. No estaba atado.

Recordó ser electrocutado con un taser.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —Intentó preguntar, pero en lugar de eso, lo que salió de su boca fue algo que sonó como: "qumhashesho".

Lo habían drogado. Había recibido una descarga eléctrica. Intentó levantar las manos hacia su vientre pero era como si estuvieran llenas con acero.

—La bebé está bien. No la lastimaré.

Una voz con acento. Acento francés, sutil pero ahí estaba. Dean abrió los ojos. Todo se veía demasiado brillante y desenfocado.

—Eres aquella cazadora, —murmuró, tratando de hablar lo mejor que pudo.

—Isabelle, si. Nos conocimos en la casa de Rania Suleiman.

Dean giró la cabeza lentamente. No pudo saber dónde estaba, apenas podía enfocarse en lo que estaba a unos metros de él y mucho menos en la cara de Isabelle.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—A la bebé. Aunque no para mí.

Algo en la mente de Dean se quebró al escuchar esas palabras. Quería gritar y patear y decirle que nunca lo permitiría, pero aún estaba demasiado fuera de sí.

—Déjame ir.

—Lo siento pero no, no puedo. Realmente necesitamos a la pequeña recipiente, —le explicó Isabelle con calma.

Dean sintió el miedo y la ira burbujeando dentro de él. 

Si tan solo pudiera sentir a Angie moverse. Saber que ella estaba bien...

¿Qué podría hacerle una descarga eléctrica a un feto? No tenía sentido. Si esta perra loca quería a la bebé, no le habría hecho daño.

—Mi hermano va a encontrarme, —murmuró.

—No. No lo hará. Estamos bien preparadas.

—Si algo le pasa a mi niña te mataré, ¿entendiste? —Gruñó, tratando de levantar la cabeza.

Mal movimiento. Su estómago dio una sacudida violenta, y la siguiente cosa que supo, la mujer estaba volteándolo de lado y sosteniendo un bote de basura cerca de su boca.

Dolía tanto, y seguía y seguía, como si nunca terminara, quemándole la garganta y la boca. Isabelle le frotaba la espalda y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras que le daban asco, sin poder pelear, teniendo que dejar que ella lo ayudara.

—Estarás bien, —dijo ella. —Tienes que estarlo, por la bebé.

Dean trató de controlar su respiración, pero el pánico aumentaba rápidamente desde las profundidades de su vientre y podía asegurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Justo antes que el mundo alrededor de él comenzara a disolverse, sintió algo. Una ligera patada, justo bajo su ombligo.

 _Angie,_ pensó.

 

***

En su primer día de cautiverio, la mente de Dean estuvo en el limbo. Cual sea la droga que Isabelle le dio lo mantuvo sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie la mayor parte del día y en un momento incluso se orinó encima sin darse cuenta. Empezó a sentirse mejor temprano en la noche, lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor y buscar una forma de escapar.

Porque a este punto, al principio de esta loca situación en la que estaba, aún creía que podía escapar de alguna manera. Isabelle parecía fuerte y bien entrenada, pero estaba sola, era pequeña y casi delicada.

Dean pasó toda la tarde pensando en posibles planes de escape. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que puede que no encontrara una solución viable.

Aún tenía su reloj puesto. A las diez en punto de esa noche, Isabelle regresó con un vaso de leche y una caja de vitaminas para él. Sin embargo, antes que entrara, lo observó a través de la pequeña ventana cortada en la puerta y le dijo que se arrodillara en la esquina del cuarto dándole la espalda. Dean tuvo que admitir que era una sabia precaución, ya que no sería lo suficientemente rápido para intentar algo desde esa posición.

No obedeció de inmediato, pero lo hizo tan pronto en cuanto vio el arma.

—Puedes ponerte de pie, —le dijo la mujer segundos después.

La bandeja con la leche y la caja de pastillas estaban en la mesa. Isabelle se paró cerca de la puerta abierta.

—Así es como van a ser las cosas, —dijo ella.

—Jódete, —le gruñó Dean, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Ella siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada. —Vas a escuchar y obedecerme. Vas a comer bien, ejercitar todos los días, bañarte diario y cuidarte. Si te comportas, te traeré libros para que te entretengas, o tal vez una TV.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Nada. Necesitamos a la bebé, eso es todo. No quiero hacerte daño. Tienes que permanecer saludable por el bien de la bebé. Pero Charlotte... Charlotte se enoja a veces y yo intentaría evitarla si fuera tú.

—Maldita perra, ¡estás sola! No he visto a nadie más aquí. Si tuvieras una amiga ayudándote, ¿por qué no se presenta ella misma?

—Ella es mi hermana. Y está aquí con nosotros. No le gusta tu actitud, por cierto.

Estaba más loca de lo que Dean había pensado. Esquizofrénica tal vez. Dean se sintió más valiente que desde fue capturado y dio un paso al frente, protegiendo su vientre con ambos brazos. Él podía decir cuando alguien estaba mentalmente preparado para disparar un arma, e Isabelle no lo estaba. —Lo que sea que quieras, no lo tendrás. Tengo un hermano también, uno de verdad, y él va a encontrarme. Eso si no te pateo el culo y escapo primero, —dijo en voz baja y tono amenazador, mirando a Isabelle directamente a los ojos.

—No tienes voz ni voto en esto, —contestó Isabelle. —No intentarás nada que pueda herir a la bebé.

— ¡Me atacaste con un jodido taser, maldita enferma! ¿En serio crees que eso es recomendable para un-

Dean no pudo terminar. Algo en el aire de la habitación cambió, erizándole los finos vellos de los brazos. Había algo invisible alrededor de Isabelle Marchand, flotando y saltando como ramas secas crujiendo. Por un segundo, los ojos de la mujer cambiaron de azul a un sobrenatural color púrpura y algo extraño avanzó hacia Dean. Sea lo que sea, se manifestó como pequeñas chispas púrpuras que flotaban cerca de él mientras el ruido se volvía más fuerte.

Dean ya había sido tocado por un fantasma antes. Odiaba el frío paralizante que le provocaba, pero esto era diferente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, protegiendo a la bebé lo mejor que podía, pero no cambiaba nada. Era como si cien manos le cubriesen, tocándolo, pinchándolo, y fue empujado contra la cama donde cayó. Sus manos no eran frías o calientes. Se sentía como si estuvieran hechas de cientos de agujas, y mientras lo presionaban manteniéndolo inmovilizado, empezó a gritar y a quejarse, incapaz de contener el dolor.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó cuando esas manos empezaron a acariciarlo, y después fue como si una manta de dolor cubriera su vientre. La idea de que esta cosa se acercara a Angie era insoportable. —Por favor, deja a mi hija en paz.

—Solo quiere sentirla, —dijo Isabelle con voz extraña, ausente. —Si dejas de resistirte será más fácil.

La sensación punzante pasó a través de su piel y sintió, muy dentro de él, la cosa que alguna vez había sido Charlotte Marchand. La bebé se movió y pateó y, por un segundo, Dean estaba seguro que pudo escucharla gritar del horror en su cabeza.

—Por favor detente, por favor, haré lo que sea pero déjala tranquila, —suplicó, sin importarle su orgullo o dignidad, ni siquiera su propio dolor.

—Creo que es suficiente, Charlotte, —dijo Isabelle, y cuando ella obedeció y salió abruptamente del cuerpo de Dean, éste se desmayó.

Se despertó sudado, atemorizado y perdido, le tomó varios minutos controlar su repentino ataque de pánico. Cuando pudo pensar con claridad de nuevo, se dio cuenta cuán mala era la situación en la que estaba.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

No en su condición, no con un espíritu que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle eso a él y a la bebé. Era demasiado peligroso, se enfrentaba a algo que podía poner en peligro la salud de su bebé. Dean sabía que las hermanas necesitaban a Angie y que evitarían hacerle daño, pero un espíritu sobrenatural (o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa) no igual de razonable como un ser humano vivo y Dean no tenía ni idea del nivel de lucidez del espíritu.

Si intentaba pelear en su condición, solo sería un débil adversario. Un golpe al estómago...

Un disparo.

Si Isabelle y Charlotte querían a su hija y tenían éxito, Dean no viviría para verlo. No sabía qué era lo que querían exactamente, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Su única oportunidad era Sam. Sam iba a encontrarlo, Sam vendría eliminando todo a su paso con un arma en la mano y Bobby a su espalda.

Dean enfocó toda su energía en creerlo.

Tenía que comportarse. No quería arriesgarse a tener otro encuentro con Charlotte.

Tenía que obedecer y esperar a Sam.

Se durmió intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración, avergonzado de ellas, queriéndolas soltar ya que quizás, quizás le daría alivio de alguna manera.

 _Lo siento,_ le dijo a Angelia. _Siento no haber entendido lo que tanto trataste de decirme._

 

***

Isabelle Marchand tenía un plan. Era loco, pero no importaba. Podía funcionar y eso era a lo que Dean le temía.

Le tomó bastantes días en entender todo. No era como en las películas, donde el malo explicaba todo en un largo monólogo. Isabelle solo hablaba cuando estaba de ánimos para hacerlo.

Estaba atrapado en una habitación del sótano de alguna casa. Las ventanas estaban bloqueadas y la única luz era la brillante bujilla que colgaba del techo.

Tenía una cama y una mesa. Había un pequeño baño al cual le habían quitado la puerta. El inodoro y la ducha funcionaban. Isabelle quería que se cuidara.

Por el bien de la bebé, no por el suyo.

Cada vez que Isabelle venía, era lo mismo que la primera vez. Ella le decía que se arrodillara en la esquina viendo a la pared. Ambos sabían que él no iba a intentar nada de todas formas. La verdad era que tenía demasiado miedo de lo que Charlotte pudiera hacerle.

Isabelle le traía comida, ropa y toallas limpias. Siempre llevaba un arma con ella, aunque no la necesitaba realmente.

Cuando ella le hablaba, no contestaba a menos que fuera una pregunta directa. La única manera de resistir, de combatirla, era con resistencia pasiva. Aunque a ella parecía no importarle.

Dean era un recipiente, ella se lo había dicho en el segundo día. Sam lo era también, y Sumiko. Era algo que habían heredado, aparentemente.

La bebé también era un recipiente.

Era por eso que la necesitaban. Al parecer, Dean y Sam estaban demasiado dañados para servirle. Sumiko hubiera sido perfecta, pero resultó que su nombre era poderoso y la protegía contra cualquier "intrusión" justo como él y Sam esperaba que lo hiciera.

A Dean le entraron escalofríos el pensar en su pequeña niña siendo alejada de él.

 _Sumiko está a salvo. Sumiko está con Sam,_ seguía repitiéndose.

Desafortunadamente, le explicó Isabelle, un niño no nacido no podía usarse. Tenían que esperar a que naciera. Entonces ella sería perfecta.

Isabelle le contó sobre su padre, quién tuvo que escapar de su país natal perseguido por su propia gente, otros cazadores que creían que usaba magia negra y hechicería.

Ella le había admitido que era verdad, que lo que hacía era por un bien mayor, según ella. El hombre le había enseñado a sus hijas el complejo arte de la hechicería, siempre advirtiéndoles de no usarla en ellas mismas, sino para ayudar durante las cacerías cuando salvaban las vidas de inocentes.

 _Sí, y mira lo bien que terminó,_ pensó Dean.

Charlotte fue la mejor, absorbiendo todo lo que su padre le había enseñado como una esponja.

—Mi hermana mayor era una friki. Bueno... lo es. Le apasionaba todo sobre la mitología Griega y Romana, solía llamarse a sí misma _Dianna_ , la gran diosa de la caza y de la luna. A veces le gustaba Artemisa, pero siempre prefería Dianna. Cuando éramos pequeñas, ella me contaba historias sobre la caja de Pandora, Hércules, Los Titanes. Ella creía en el destino, que habíamos nacido para cazar y hacer grandes cosas en el mundo.

Charlotte, tan asombrosa como debió de haber sido, fue asesinada por un demonio dos años atrás y, aunque Isabelle fue bien breve en el asunto, Dean supuso que Isabelle llegó muy tarde para salvarla. Isabelle había usado su conocimiento en hechicería para unir el alma de Charlotte con la de ella hasta que pudiera hallar un recipiente para ella. Charlotte había intentado lo mismo después de la muerte de su padre, pero falló.

Obviamente, Charlotte era la más fuerte de las dos. Isabelle a veces tenía que luchar para mantener el control y, a medida que pasaban los días, esas luchas de poder parecían ocurrir cada vez más a menudo. El espíritu, o alma o cual sea la parte de Charlotte que seguía viva, se empezaba a impacientar. Isabelle estaba desesperada de encontrarle un recipiente adecuado.

Isabelle no había podido sentir nada especial en Dean, Sam y Sumiko el día de su breve encuentro, pero Charlotte sí, -había estado atrapada fuera de la casa de Rania debido a todas las barreras de protección ese día, al igual que no pudo estar "ahí" cuando Isabelle secuestró a Dean, pero las había sentido cuando salieron-.

—Fuimos tan afortunadas, —dijo Isabelle. —Llegar donde Rania al mismo tiempo en que estaban ustedes, fue una hermosa coincidencia.

Al final, Dean sabía cuán mala era su situación. Cuando la bebé naciera, Isabelle usaría brujería y magia de sangre en ella y Charlotte podría poseer el cuerpo de su bebé de forma permanente.

El destino de Dean nunca fue mencionado, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que si tenían éxito con su plan, Isabelle nunca lo dejaría vivir.

Isabelle nunca se quedaba en la habitación con él mucho tiempo. Todas esas cosas sobre ella y Charlotte las había descubierto en pequeños deslices de conversaciones día tras día. En las tardes era cuando estaba de más humor para hablar, cuando Dean estaba acostado en posición fetal tratando de ignorarla. Simplemente se quedaba en la puerta y hablaba con voz lenta y calmada.

La odiaba. Odiaba lo que quería hacerle a Angie. Odiaba la pizca de sanidad que a veces presentaba, pero que se iba de inmediato de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no le tenía miedo.

Charlotte, por otra parte...

 

***

Una semana. Siete días -si Dean no contaba el primer día donde había sido raptado de su casa como un novato-. Ahora que sabía todo lo que había que saber de la historia de Isabelle y Charlotte, solo quería que Isabelle se callara y lo dejara en paz.

No había pedido ningún libro o tele, incluso cuando ella le dijo que se lo iba a permitir, no le daría el gusto de escucharlo rogar.

Dormía mucho, como si su sistema entendiera el cambio en su rutina habitual y quisiera ayudarlo a mejorarse. Se duchaba en la mañana y antes de ir a la cama. Y se comía toda la comida sana que Isabelle le servía tres veces al día.

Hacer ejercicio era complicado. No podía hacer sentadillas o pechadas, no con su enorme vientre, aunque sabía que necesitaba moverse un poco.

Caminar alrededor de la habitación lo volvía loco, desencadenaba en él un sentimiento de claustrofobia que quería evitar a toda costa. Se las arregló para hacer una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento tres veces al día y algunos que había visto en la tele hechos especialmente para mujeres embarazadas. Había visto ese programa con vergüenza, aunque estuviera solo con Sue, diciéndose a sí mismo que era un raro hasta para estar embarazado, sin saber que les encontraría un buen uso algún día. Y ahí estaba, acostado de espaldas en la jodida habitación dónde lo tenían secuestrado haciendo bicicleta con sus piernas, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de no llorar de desesperación.

 _Sam va a venir,_ se había vuelto su mantra.

Siete días y nada había cambiado. Siempre que obedeciera, Isabelle no dejaba que Charlotte se le acercara, incluso si la cosa que había sido su hermana parecía luchar contra la restricción con más fuerza con el paso del tiempo.

La mañana del octavo día, Dean se levantó sintiéndose adolorido y con una vaga presión en el pecho. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a perder todo el control restante que tenía sobre la situación.

O el control que pensó que tenía, de todas formas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas, gente! Sí, lo sé. He sido una irresponsable que no ha dado señales de vida en casi dos meses, lo sé. Tienen derecho a lincharme :c 
> 
> En fin, no intentaré excusarme porque no quiero aburrirlos. Espero que me hayan hecho caso de preparar el cloro y los pañuelitos pq el capi estuvo intenso af xd. En serio espero que les haya gustado y siento muchísimo la tardanza :c
> 
> ¡Tengan lindo día/tarde/noche!
> 
> ***las palabras Rawhead y taser las dejé en inglés pq su traducción era demasiado literal y no me gustaba cómo se leía, así que lo dejé como estaba. Si no recuerdan, el Rawhead es el monstruo del capítulo 1x12 "Faith".


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11.**

 

_Freeport, 24 de Junio._

Sam cerró la puerta del auto de Bobby con más fuerza de la necesaria, caminando hacia la casa con grandes pasos, al mismo tiempo aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

_Maldito traje barato._

—Sam, —le llamó Bobby detrás de él.

— ¿Qué, Bobby? ¿Qué? Te lo dije, ese supuesto testigo que acabamos de interrogar era el último. ¡Y fue otro callejón sin salida!

—Trata de calmarte antes de ir adentro.

Sam meneó la cabeza y soltó el pomo de la puerta, luego se apartó el cabello de la cara. —Sí... Sí, yo...

Pero no pudo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el porche, respirando con fuerza.

— ¡Han pasado nueve días! Nueve putos días y no estamos más cerca de lo que estábamos cuando desapareció.

—Lo sé, chico.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo Bobby, no puedo...

Bobby se puso de pie, rascándose la barba. Lucía como si hubiera envejecido varios años en la última semana. Sam sabía que él no se veía mucho mejor.

—Lo haremos.

— ¿Cómo? —Murmuró Sam.

—No sé, pero lo haremos. Ahora, piensa en la niña que te está esperando adentro, ¿sí? Necesitas calmarte. Ella ya está bastante alterada.

—Sí. —Sam inhaló hondo y se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse. Sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban esporádicamente. _Sue,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Piensa en ella._

Sue con sus ojitos apagados y ataques de llanto constantes; Sue, quién había pasado los primeros tres días que su papi desapareció repitiendo el nombre de Dean cada vez que escuchaba un ruido o Sam la llevaba a algún lado. Después de repente dejó de hacerlo, como si ella de alguna manera entendiera que su padre no iba a reaparecer mágicamente. Ahora estaba quieta. Quieta y triste, la mirada en sus ojitos verdes era demasiado seria para alguien de su edad.

Sue necesitaba tanto a Sam.

Más ahora que estaban....

 _No, no no no no,_ pensó Sam, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla hasta sacarse sangre. _No lo pienses._

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar? Aún con la ayuda de Bobby y Ellen, pasó una semana entera investigando e interrogando gente y no estaban más cerca de encontrar a Dean de lo que estaban hace nueve días.

Habían comenzado de forma metódica, con los hechos, comprobando y re comprobando a todas las personas que Sam y Dean habían conocido en los últimos dos años, ampliando su investigación a medida que pasaban los días. Clover y su familia estaban limpios, al igual que Rania y Maria Baker, los empleadores de Dean y los compañeros de trabajo de Sam. Nada. Escucharon las noticias, verificaron los registros de ingreso en el hospital local, buscaron artículos extraños en el periódico e internet. Habían interrogado a las personas que habían visto sucesos extraños en el área. Bobby se puso en contacto con otros cazadores.

Nada. Dean se había desvanecido en el aire.

El problema era que tenían que ser discretos durante su búsqueda. No querían que otros cazadores supieran lo que pasó ya que con la posible ayuda surgiría una pregunta no deseada: ¿cómo un cazador tan rudo y bien entrenado como Dean Winchester fue secuestrado? Sam sabía demasiado bien lo que era ser el centro de atención no deseada, habiendo sido cazado él mismo. La reputación de los Winchester era un asunto delicado desde que Azazel fue asesinado y Dean misteriosamente salvado gracias a un trato con un demonio de encrucijada.

Así que, tenían que investigar mientras sin revelar mucha información, sin mencionar que Dean estaba desaparecido. Lo que había entrado a su casa y se llevó a Dean no era algún demonio buscando venganza o algún monstruo. Era humano. Las protecciones de la casa habrían detenido cualquier cosa sobrenatural.

Solo Rania sabía la verdad. Estaba desesperada por ayudar y realmente preocupada por la condición de Dean. No decía mucho delante de Sam, pero a veces el silencio era más revelador que las palabras.

Nueve malditos días y Sam se estaba volviendo loco.

_No ahora. Tu hija te está esperando adentro._

Dejó que Bobby entrara primero y lo siguió. Ellen estaba en la cocina. Cuando ella los vio, meneó la cabeza y con eso supieron que no había encontrado nada nuevo.

—Sue está en la sala dentro de su corral. No quiso dormirse en la tarde, —le dijo Ellen a Sam.

Sam se sacó la chaqueta y fue donde su niñita pequeña, quién jugaba con su set de bloques de plástico sin mucho entusiasmo. —Hola cariño, —le dijo, inclinándose sobre el corral.

Ella le estiró los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa y la cogió en brazos, presionándola contra su pecho y besándole la frente. Sue lo miró y dijo, —Paa-dee-dee, ¿'kay?

El mensaje era claro: "Quiero a mi papi Dean ahora, ¿okay?" Sam se tragó el nudo de la garganta y la llevó a la cocina, hablando sobre cuán hambrienta debía estar y preguntándole si le gustaría tomar un baño con burbujas esa noche.

Sam quería a Dean de vuelta también. Ahora. Era un dolor físico que le quemaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y que solo empeoraba cada vez que miraba cuánto le afectaba a Sumiko la ausencia de su padre.

 

***

Sumiko se durmió en los brazos de Sam. Desde la desaparición de Dean, Sam tenía que mecerla para dormir todas las noches. Cuando bajaba, Bobby y Ellen terminaban de lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina. Sam ni pensaba en ayudarlos. Se sentaba en la sala con todas las notas que había hecho sobre la desaparición de Dean, todos los sueños que recordaba que Dean le había contado, todos los incidentes relacionados a su bebé no nacida y los posibles mensajes en ellos. Había escrito toda la conversación de la sesión de hipnosis y había mirado el video bastantes veces.

Las pesadillas de Dean sobre siendo cazado en un bosque.

Los episodios de sonambulismo. Durante el primero, Dean actuó como si estuviera atrapado en algún lado. Había mencionado a Dianna, quién Sam sospechaba, no era otra que la Diosa Romana de la Caza. Encajaba con las pesadillas.

Había otra que afectó mucho a Dean, una donde estaba atrapado en algún lado, bastante embarazado y enfermo. Algo quería a la bebé y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, le contó a Sam.

Cada vez que Sam leía sus notas en ese sueño en particular, sentía la respiración atrapada en su pecho. Si los sueños que Angie tuvo eran verdad, Dean estaba en esa exacta posición ahora mismo, e imaginarlo era casi insoportable.

El intento más importante de Angie de advertirlos fue definitivamente la sesión de hipnosis. Cada cosa que dijo a través de Dean fue sobre el secuestro.

Sam suspiró y miró la transcripción. Había separado cada oración, o fragmentos de oraciones para intentar juntar las piezas.

Dean tenía razón. Parecía que el método de comunicación de Angie para mandar mensajes era escoger frases del cerebro de Dean, de sus experiencias pasadas.

 _Cuida a tu hermano, Dean,_ una oración que John le repetía una y otra vez cuando eran niños. Debió haber sido fácil para la bebé escogerla e intentar usar esa frase para advertirles.

Cuida a tu hermano.

Cuidado.

Y después durante el incidente del supermercado, una vez más Angie usó palabras que Dean había usado o escuchado varias veces. _Ten cuidado. Tiene filo. Duele._ Para advertirles de las luces a punto de caerse en el estante de cerezas.

Era tan simple, en retrospectiva.

Luego, Angie/Dean habló sobre un recipiente. _Eres un recipiente, Dean._ Eso fue lo que Maria Baker les dijo. Un hospedador para seres sobrenaturales. Más tarde en la sesión lo repitió varias veces.

Un recipiente. ¿Habría más que eso que permitía la conexión especial entre Dean y la bebé? ¿Era algo en lo que te convertías o algo con lo que nacías? Y sobre todo, ¿Angie era un recipiente también?

Después de eso, Dean se puso bastante ansioso mientras seguía repitiendo _cuida a tu hermano._

Una vez incluso dijo: cuida a tu hermano, _Sammy._ ¿Había estado el mensaje dirigido a él?

 _Saca a tu hermano lo más rápido que puedas,_ fue otra forma de advertirles a Sam y Dean sobre un peligro, algo que iba a pasarle a uno de ellos. Un peligro de vida o muerte cada vez más cercano.

_"Papá no está y tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, papá, papá la cazadora está viniendo, ella- ¡no! Detente, por favor. Dianna. Cuida a tu hermano, Sammy. ¡No puedo ver nada, duele!"_

Sam aún podía escuchar el pánico en la voz de Dean mientras la bebé trataba de advertirle. Diciendo algo como "tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a papá" se refería a la desaparición de Dean, Sam ahora lo sabía.

La cazadora -Dianna- venía y Sam tenía que cuidar a Dean.

No había cuidado de su hermano, no en la manera que hubiera prevenido su secuestro.

Las manos de Sam comenzaron a temblar mientras leía el resto del transcrito.

_... Por favor ayúdame._

_... Por favor ayúdanos._

_... Duele papi, por favor..._

—Maldita sea, Dean. Lo siento mucho, —susurró Sam.

No. Tenía que concentrarse. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar por el dolor. Eso no iba a ayudar a Dean o Angelia.

Observó las palabras que subrayó.

**Cazadora.**

**Dianna.**

**Recipiente.**

**Hermana oscura.**

**Duele.**

Era tan simple. Realmente simple, de hecho. Ella debió ser su primera sospechosa desde el inicio.

Ella era una mujer, una cazadora quién tuvo contacto con ellos durante el embarazo de Dean, aunque hubiera sido un instante. Por la información que Bobby le había dado, sabía que ella tenía una hermana. La bebé había reaccionado fuertemente hacia ella.

Isabelle Marchand.

Ella pudo haber visto el expediente de Dean en el escritorio de Rania. Debió haber supuesto algo.

Sam no tenía idea por qué Isabelle querría a Dean y la bebé. Pero no le importaba.

Tenía un problema más difícil.

Marchand estaba muerta. Su cuerpo fue incinerado. Solo unos cuantos huesos fueron encontrados.

Bobby había hablado por un largo rato con Jason Shatner, este recalcándole que no había manera en que la mujer hubiera escapado del fuego. Shatner quiso saber por qué Bobby estaba tan interesado en Marchand, pero Bobby se mantuvo reservado.

Sin embargo, Sam no podía sacársela de la mente. Mayormente porque no tenía otras pistas.

Algo simplemente no encajaba.

 

***

Nueve días. Dean tembló e intentó enterrarse a sí mismo bajo las sábanas. La fiebre no bajaba a pesar del Acetaminofén que Isabelle le traía durante los últimos dos días.

Su nariz estaba tapada y sufría de una tos áspera y dolorosa. No era un resfriado. Podía sentir una presión en el lado derecho del pecho y un traqueteo cada vez que respiraba.

Solo esperaba que fuera bronquitis y no neumonía. La habitación en donde estaba era fría y húmeda. Solo Dios sabía qué bicho andaría alrededor.

Isabelle estaba nerviosa. Dean hacía su mejor intento en comer y no verse tan enfermo en su presencia, ya que le asustaba que Charlotte decidiera hacerle algo. Aunque sabía que estaba empeorando.

Se quedó dormido a la hora de la cena, soñando que era secuestrado y levantándose asustado, tratando de recuperar el aliento pero incapaz de meter el aire en sus pulmones.

Isabelle se inclinó sobre él, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—Tu fiebre aún sigue alta.

—Creo que necesito más medicamentos, —contestó Dean con voz rasposa, sintiéndose tan mal que ya no podía fingir. —Esto no es bueno para la bebé.

—Levántate y cómete la comida. Se está enfriando.

Dean se sentó lo más lento que pudo pero sufrió un fuerte mareo. Al momento en que lo tuvo bajo control, la tos volvió. Se sostuvo el pecho con una mano y el vientre con la otra. Una repentina cachetada en su mejilla izquierda le hizo espabilar, siseó del dolor y levantó la vista, mirando a Isabelle.

—Detente... ya. Ya no hagas eso. Ahora come.

Ella lucía aterrorizada, presionándose el mango de su pistola en la frente.

—Eso... no nos gusta esto. No se suponía que esto pasara, es...

Un breve flash púrpura pasó a través de sus ojos. Rápidamente se alejó de Dean, quién contuvo la respiración a pesar del dolor.

— ¡Come! —Gritó Isabelle. —Charlotte quiere que comas.

Ella cerró la puerta y Dean agarró la almohada para amortiguar el ruido de la tos. El pensar en comer le revolvía el estómago, pero lo haría, no por Isabelle o Charlotte, sino por Angie.

 _Superaremos esto,_ le dijo a Angelia. _Saldremos de esta, bebé. Sam ya viene por nosotros._

 

* * *

_Freeport, 26 de Junio._

El sol de la tarde era brillante. Sam estaba sentado en el césped del jardín, viendo a Sumiko que jugaba en una pequeña piscina de plástico que Ellen le trajo. Ella aplaudía en la superficie del agua, sonriendo cuando salpicaba, pero no estaba tan emocionada como de costumbre. A veces, levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Sam pensativa, como si ella supiera que algo andaba mal y no supiera cómo reaccionar.

Sam cogió un pequeño vaso de plástico y lo llenó de agua antes de rociarla sobre los muslos de Sue. Ella rió e intentó agarrar el chorro de agua.

—Ves, es divertido, ¿no? Eres afortunada, tienes tu propia piscina.

Sue parpadeó e hizo un puchero, y por un momento, fue como si estuviera dividida entre reír y llorar.

—Te amo demasiado, mi amor, —Sam se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Su celular sonó y contestó al último timbrazo, nunca quitándole la vista a Sumiko.

— ¿Bobby?

El viejo cazador estaba en algún lugar de Rhode Island reuniéndose con Rufus Turner, quién aparentemente puede que haya oído algo sobre una cazadora algo rara.

— ¿Sam Winchester?

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Escucha, Bobby Singer me dio este número por si tenía más información sobre-

— ¿Quién eres? —Insistió Sam con un tono más frío. Sumiko se estremeció.

—Jason Shatner. Escucha, ¿qué es todo este repentino interés con la muerte de Isabelle? Porque-

Sam dejó de respirar.

— ¿Qué clase de información tienes?

—No estoy seguro de que ella esté muerta.

 

***

Después de cinco minutos de pie en la ducha, Dean se deslizó contra la pared para sentarse en el piso ya que estaba tosiendo demasiado fuerte para mantenerse de pie.

_Vamos hombre, tienes que reponerte._

El agua apenas estaba caliente. Él aún ardía en fiebre y sabía que tenía que bajar su temperatura corporal a pesar de su incomodidad, así que se quedó ahí lo más que pudo, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su cabeza y cuerpo. _Tengo que mantener la mente clara,_ se decía a sí mismo.

Ya ni sabía qué día era.

— ¡Sal de ahí, ahora!

La voz de Isabelle le asustó. Ella estaba al borde. Charlotte seguía apareciendo en sus ojos. Dean se movió lo más rápido que pudo para pararse y cerrar el grifo de la ducha. Ella le agarró del brazo y lo sacó de un jalón, tendiéndole una toalla.

—Vamos, sécate y vístete. Te traje antibióticos.

Dean obedeció. Era más fácil solo obedecer y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a la habitación, usando un viejo suéter que ella le dio, con el pelo empapado y los brazos alrededor de sí mismo para tratar de aliviar los escalofríos que le sacudían el cuerpo.

Habían dos pastillas color naranja en la mesa junto con un vaso con agua. Isabelle estaba de vuelta cerca de la puerta.

—No almorzaste, —dijo ella.

—Lo-lo siento, —murmuró.

Lo había intentado, en serio, pero no pudo tragar más de unos cuantos bocados.

—Tómate las pastillas.

Dean cogió las pastillas y se las tragó con el agua. Luego se dirigió a la cama. Estaba tan, pero tan cansado, se sentía pesado y adormecido.

—No se supone que estés enfermo, —dijo Isabelle. — ¿Por qué haces esto? La bebé aún es muy joven. ¡No está lista!

Se disculpó de nuevo y se acostó de lado. Fue atacado por otro fuerte ataque de tos y su visión se ennegreció. Sintió algo chasquear dentro de su estómago, después, la bebé se movió, un par de suaves patadas en el lado derecho de su vientre.

 _Sí, así es bebé. Aguanta ahí,_ pensó, respirando a pesar del ardiente dolor quemándole el pecho.

 

***

—Con calma, Sam. No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices.

Sam bufó y siguió caminado de un lado a otro en la cocina. Pudo escuchar a Sumiko llorar en la sala, pero Ellen estaba con ella. Intentó callar el ruido de su hija sollozando en su cerebro y respiró profundo.

—Shatner dijo que siguió pensando sobre las preguntas que le hiciste la última vez que hablaron y ya que Isabelle estuvo actuando realmente extraño las últimas semanas antes de su muerte, no podía sacarse la conversación de la cabeza.

— ¿Extraño cómo?

—Yo... él dijo que ella se había retirado de la cacería y estaba más callada de lo usual. Estaba viviendo en un tráiler y se reunía con Jason cada vez que uno de los dos hallaba alguna cacería potencial... pero cuando Jason la llamó por lo del poltergeist ella no se vio interesada, lo cual era sorprendente ya que usualmente brincaba a cada oportunidad de cazar. Se lo tomó bastante serio.

—Ok, ¿pero qué le hace pensar que pueda estar viva?

—Dijo que volvió a Jefferson City. Los huesos encontrados en la casa no fueron identificados hasta después del incendio y, para el momento que ellos llegaron, Jason ya se había ido. No había razón para él para dudar que Isabelle estaba muerta. Dijo... dijo que la escuchó gritar.

—Ok. Continúa.

—Los huesos pertenecían a una joven prostituta que había desaparecido del área un día antes del incendio, Bobby.

—Mierda.

—Sí. Jason dijo que el fuego fue bastante feo y que era posible que Isabelle aún siguiera muerta, pero que sus huesos fueron completamente calcinados. Pero que no tenía idea qué hacía el cuerpo de una prostituta ahí. Isabelle y él estaban solos. El dueño de la casa se había ido para dejarlos trabajar.

— ¿Así que fingió su propia muerte?

—Tal vez. Tal vez lo necesitaba. Tal vez ella tenía un plan y... joder, no lo sé. Pero vale la pena revisarlo, ¿verdad? Digo... tú dijiste que su padre había escapado de Francia porque practicaba magia negra.

—Dije que tuvo que venir aquí porque las autoridades estaban interesados en él. Si era un cazador, claro que estaba interesado en la magia.

— ¡Pura mierda! —Gritó Sam, golpeando la pared lo más fuerte que pudo.

Bobby se puso de pie. —Cálmate. Solo trato de ser el razonable así. Y sí vale la pena revisarlo, Sam. Pero no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado.

— ¡Esto es todo lo que tengo! —Protestó Sam, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a sí mismo al borde de las lágrimas. —Tenemos que encontrarlo, Bobby. Tenemos que encontrarlo ahora. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Bobby le miró directo a los ojos. — ¿Jason dijo algo más?

—Le pregunté... le pregunté si Isabelle tenía algún lugar donde ir a veces. Digo, él hundió el tráiler de ella con todo adentro en un jodido lago después que creyera que ella había muerto... dijo que no quería que los policías lo encontraran y empezaran a hacer preguntas.

—Eso fue inteligente.

—Inteligente, sí, pero ahora, si habían pistas ahí ahora están pedidas... pero... dijo que ella una vez le mencionó sobre una cabaña a la que solía ir con su padre y su hermana a veces. Que lo llamaba La Retirada de Dianna. Dianna. Igual que en los sueños de Dean y durante la sesión de hipnosis. Isabelle nunca le dijo a Jason la dirección exacta, solo que estaba en el área de New England.

— ¿Sí te das cuenta que esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar?

—No me importa.

Bobby suspiró y se quitó la gorra. —Ok. Ok, Sam. Vamos a trabajar.

 

* * *

_27 de Junio._

La cuchara venía hacia él y entonces abrió la boca, pero tan pronto como el puré estuvo dentro de él, se le revolvió el estómago y vomitó las pocas cucharadas que había logrado contener hasta ahora.

Las manos que lo sostenían empezaron a apretarle más duro, luego lo sacudieron con violencia.

— ¡Detente, detente ya! ¡Estás haciendo esto a propósito!

Intentó disculparse, pero comenzó a toser.

Le dolía tanto.

Tenía tanto frío.

Quería dormir.

¿Por qué Sam lo dejaba aquí?

—Ahora tengo que lavarte. ¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¡Crees que es divertido, maldito imbécil!

Ella lo soltó y él se dejó caer en la cama. La voz de Isabelle sonaba extraña, como si estuviera con otra, una más grave.

Estaba loca. Charlotte, Isabelle. Las dos.

Quería decirles que se detuvieran, que él también quería curarse, que tenía que hacerlo por la bebé, pero no pudo reunir la energía para hablar.

Se quedó ahí y esperó a que ella lo limpiara.

 

* * *

_28 de Junio._

— ¡Es un fracaso!

Sam cerró la puerta de la de la destartalada choza en medio del bosque y, por un momento, esta se tambaleó como si la choza entera fuera a derribarse. Ellen entró desde atrás, con el cabello echo un desastre y la cara roja goteando de sudor. Hacía calor, incluso bajo la cubierta del dosel de hojas por encima de ellos.

—Sí, no hay nadie aquí. Tal vez Bobby y Rufus tienen mejor suerte.

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar.

Estaban en el medio de Catskills, siguiendo la sugerencia de alguien que conocía a alguien que creía que había un escondite de cazadores cerca. El lugar estaba en mal estado, listo para colapsar, y era evidente que nadie había estado aquí en años.

Sam se sentó en la raíz de un árbol y se quitó el pelo de la cara. Se sentía exhausto y enfermo del estómago.

—Ok, aún tenemos tiempo para revisar el último lugar hoy, —dijo Ellen, negándose a desanimarse. —Vamos Sam.

—Han pasado dos semanas, Ellen.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que tenemos que seguir. Vamos cariño, lo encontraremos.

 

* * *

 

_29 de Junio._

Las manos de Charlotte le dolieron demasiado cuando se deslizaron dentro de él para tocar a la bebé. Sintió que estaba gritando, aunque no estaba seguro.

Ya no sabía nada, acurrucado en la cama, tratando de respirar, solo enfocándose en seguir respirando.

—Estás demasiado enfermo. La bebé está sufriendo, ¡vas a arruinar todo! —Le gritó Isabelle, pasándose la mano en la cara con brusquedad.

 _Déjame en paz,_ pensó. _Déjanos en paz._

Y luego estaba solo, sin conocimiento de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tenía sed, pero no podía retener nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sam. Sumiko. ¿Sumiko estaba a salvo?

Flotó a la deriva. Por un largo tiempo.

Deseaba tener esa conexión con la bebé de nuevo. La bebé sufría. Era su culpa. Intentaba mejorarse, pero no podía.

Malditos hilos dorados.

Él los había cortado.

Cerró los ojos -¿o ya los tenía cerrados? No sabía. Le quemaban, como el resto de él-.

Vio la cuerda. Blanca y sólida, pero los hilos dorados ya no estaban.

Si tan solo Angelia pudiera sentirlo, podría saber que él intentaba protegerla, que estaba ahí para ella.

Los hilos dorados no regresaban, no importaba lo mucho que trataba de imaginarlos.

Iba a morir.

La cuerda cambió en su mente, algo parpadeó, un flash de color mezclándose con todo el blanco.

Y por un momento, la cuerda entera brilló dorada.

 

***

El mapa de Maine estaba desenrollado en la mesa de café y Bobby marcaba algunas áreas con una "X", murmurando algo en el teléfono. Rufus Turner estaba al otro lado de la línea. Él había sido el único cazador en el que Bobby confiaba lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda y que viniera. Él ya había visto a Dean una vez, conocía a los Winchesters por reputación y estuvo bien con la única información que Bobby le dio: Dean fue secuestrado. Fin.

Sam esperaba que este tipo Rufus supiera mantener la boca cerrada.

Sumiko hizo una burbuja de saliva y se acomodó más cerca del pecho de Sam. Era a mediados de la tarde y no quería que la dejaran en su cuna para su siesta. Por el último par de días, ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo donde Rania mientras el resto de ellos buscaba a Dean, y ahora ella se aferraba a Sam como si tuviera miedo que él desapareciera también.

Sam y Ellen habían vuelto de Catskills tarde en la noche y tenía problemas para mantenerse despierto, abrumado por una sensación de desesperanza contra la que ya no podía pelear más. La voz en su cerebro que le decía que era demasiado tarde se volvía más insistente.

—Ahí tienes, —le dijo Ellen, dejando una taza de café en el piso junto a él. Ella suspiró y se sentó a la par de Bobby.

Ella estaba igual de exhausta que Sam, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca. Exhausta y triste. Incluso Bobby comenzaba a verse como si estaba trabajando para una causa perdida.

Y entonces...

_Sam no supo realmente cómo pasó. Un segundo, estaba sentado en la silla de la sala con Sumiko en su regazo, después hubo un flash, como si alguien hubiera tomado una foto y sintió como si algo lo levantara del suelo y una sensación de hormigueo corriendo sobre él. Un suave golpeteo sonó detrás de sus ojos y sentidos, como el comienzo de una visión pero sin el dolor._

_Se encontró a sí mismo de pie en un pequeño claro, bajo un cielo cubierto con nubes blancas y un suave viento soplando a través de los árboles._

_—Aquí estamos. —Dijo la voz de una niña pequeña._

_Sam se dio cuenta que sostenía una mano más pequeña, cálida y suave. Bajó la cabeza y vio a una niñita que no podía tener más de cinco o seis años. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, el rostro pálido y redondo con unos grandes ojos grises y la nariz llena de pecas. Usaba un vestido blanco con estampado de flores, uno que Sam reconoció de una de las fotos que Jessica había tomado de su infancia y que guardaba en la cómoda del apartamento que habían compartido._

_—Angelia, —dijo sin ninguna duda._

_Se preguntó por un segundo si su segunda hija realmente luciría así, o si había cogido cosas de su cerebro para representarse a sí misma. Tenía el cabello de John y un cierto aire a él mismo, la boca y nariz de Dean, los ojos de Mary -de acuerdo a las fotos que Sam había visto-._

_—No lo sé, —contestó ella a su pregunta no hecha. —No sé cómo lo hice._

_Ella le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. Sus ojos permanecían serios. —Tienes que apurarte, papá. Dean no está bien. Yo tampoco. Estamos enfermos._

_—Lo siento mucho bebé. En serio que lo siento. No puedo encontrarlos._

_—Estamos ahí._

_Angelia levantó su brazo libre y señaló un punto frente a ella y, de repente, había una cabaña ahí, más como una pequeña casa realmente, lucía sólida y bien cuidada._

_—Pero yo no-_

_Y entonces ya no estaban parados en el claro. Estaban agachados frente a una pequeña ventana cerca del piso. Angelia presionó su mano contra ella y lo que sea que bloqueaba la vista desapareció._

_—Mira. Papi está enfermo. —Murmuró Angelia con voz triste._

_Sam vio a Dean acostado en una cama, temblando bajo una sábana delgada. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cabeza y tosía contra la almohada._

_—Oh Dios._

_—No tenemos mucho tiempo, —le dijo Angie mientras una lágrima se deslizaba bajo su mejilla. —Tienes que apurarte._

_— ¡Pero no puedo encontrarlos! ¿Dónde están, cariño? Por favor, dime._

_—No muy lejos de casa. A ellas siempre les gustó la ciudad ya que fue nombrada después de la gran ciudad de la Antigüedad. Se esconden detrás de la colina del Zorro, justo donde el lago termina._

_— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la ciudad? Angie, dime, yo no puedo..._

_—No lo sé. Ten cuidado. Ella se está escondiendo dentro de ella._

_Sam flotó. El cielo y el bosque desaparecieron y Angelia pasó a través de él, la frágil visión de una vida que aún no había comenzado. Sam la llamó._

—Hey, hijo ¿estás bien? ¡Sam!

Estaba acostado en el piso de la sala. Sumiko lloraba y Bobby estaba inclinado sobre él, sacudiéndole los hombros.

Sam se limpió la sangre que goteaba de su nariz y agarró a Bobby del brazo.

—Dame el mapa.

— ¿Qué?

—Maldita sea Bobby, solo dámelo.

Sam se sentó, peleando contra el mareo y el dolor sordo que palpitaba detrás de sus ojos. Sumiko se retorcía en los brazos de Ellen, estirando sus brazos hacia él.

Ahora no.

Agarró el mapa con frenesí y lo observó por un par de segundos antes de localizarlo. Ahí era, no podía ser en otro lado.

—Atenas. Es ahí donde lo tiene. No está muy lejos de Portland, —dijo con voz rasposa, frotándose los ojos para mirar a la pequeña impresión.

Leyó lo que estaba buscando con voz temblorosa. —Oh Dios. Es ahí. La carretera Fox Hill.*

 

***

Todos se alistaron y dejaron a Sumiko con Rania. Tan pronto como ella supo lo que pasaba, Rania salió del hospital donde trabajaba y se fue a casa a preparar todo para Dean. Bobby quería llevar a Rufus, pero Sam no lo permitió. Demasiada gente llamaría mucha atención y no quería que otro cazador viera a su hermano tan vulnerable, sin mencionar embarazado.

Eran tres cazadores experimentados. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Iban a estar bien.

 _Traeremos a Dean de vuelta, vivo,_ seguía diciéndose Sam en el camino a Atenas.

Lo que aún no sabía era lo que Isabelle Marchand quería de Dean, o de la bebé. ¿Querría los poderes de la bebé?

¿Cómo supo de ellos en primer lugar?

Les dijo a Bobby y Ellen que se prepararan para algo sobrenatural, a algo relacionado con la hermana de Isabelle. Angelia le dijo que a ellas les gustaba la ciudad y que tenía que tener cuidado porque ella se escondía dentro de Isabelle. Dean había tenido una visión de las gemelas de El Resplandor cuando conocieron a Isabelle Marchand, y había mencionado a una "hermana oscura" durante la sesión de hipnosis.

Aún no sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar. Bobby pensaba que sería alguna clase de fantasma o espíritu. Estaban listos para todo.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Atenas ya era de noche. Encontraron la información bien fácil. El único lago cerca de la carretera Fox Hill era el Lago Morris. Una mesera les señaló el lugar en el mapa.

Una vez que estuvieron en la carretera, tenían que ir cinco kilómetros más antes de llegar al lago. De acuerdo con la visión de Sam, la cabaña estaría en el extremo más alejado del lago. No querían que Isabelle los oyera llegar así que parquearon el Impala bajo la cubierta de unos árboles, un kilómetro antes de llegar al lago.

Caminaron lado a lado en silencio, cada uno portando un arma.

Sam tuvo que abstenerse de correr. Su cuerpo entero vibraba de la urgencia. Estaban cerca. Lo sabía. No había ni una sola gota de duda en su mente.

Le alegraba que Bobby y Ellen no le cuestionaran su visión, simplemente fueron con él y siguieron su mandato. La imagen de Angelia no se iba de su mente, tampoco la de Dean temblando en la cama.

_Estamos enfermos. Tienes que apurarte._

Llegarían a tiempo.

Lo harían.

 

***

La noche estaba despejada y una delgada luna creciente brillaba sobre el lago. Sam vio un camino cerca del lago, a la izquierda. Lo siguieron y fue solo cuestión de minutos antes que vieran una luz entre los árboles.

Ahí estaba el claro. Y la casa. Un pequeño y oxidado carro estaba estacionado cerca. Había una luz iluminando el porche y dentro de la cabaña también.

Sam vio una ventana pequeña cerca del suelo. Estaba cubierta desde adentro, justo como Angie le enseñó en la visión.

Comenzó a correr, indiferente de las llamadas de Bobby y Ellen.

No podía esperar más.

Sam corrió directamente hacia el porche y literalmente se tiró contra la puerta, la cual se abrió fácilmente con un fuerte "crack".

— ¡Dean! —Llamó, apuntando su arma al frente.

Estaba en una habitación grande, mitad cocina mitad sala.

Isabelle Marchand estaba a dos pies de distancia de él, apuntándole con su arma. Parecía loca, su cuerpo entero temblaba de forma violenta, con los ojos hundidos y la cara empapada de sudor. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño grasiento en la parte superior de su cabeza, y la ropa sucia.

No quedaba nada de la ruda cazadora que conocieron brevemente donde Rania.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Preguntó, con voz firme.

—Vienes tarde, —dijo ella mientras que con la mano libre se presionaba la frente. — ¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó.

—Quítate de mi camino o te disparo.

— ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes dispararme! —Los labios de Isabelle se movieron, pero la voz no era suya. Parecía que venía de la nada.

Sam vio un destello de chispas púrpuras y fue empujado tan brutalmente que cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza en el piso con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su visión se desenfocara.

— ¡Charlotte, detente! —Gritó Isabelle.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Ellen agitaba una vara de hierro mientras estaba de pie cerca de Sam y un arma fue disparada.

La fuerza que lo había empujado explotó contra él en miles de chispas que lo picaron cuando el hierro lo atravesó. Ellen le ayudó a levantarse antes que la última corriente se hubiera disipado.

—Quédate cerca de mí, —le dijo ella, derramando sal alrededor de ellos.

Bobby avanzaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Isabelle en el piso y Sam se dio cuenta que el disparo fue para incapacitarla. Aún estaba viva pero había sangre derramándose de su pierna izquierda.

— ¿Cuál es el trato con el fantasma? —Preguntó Bobby, apuntándole con el arma al pecho.

— ¿Mi hermano está aquí? —No pudo evitar Sam interrumpir.

—Sam, cálmate, —le susurró Ellen.

—Ella es mi hermana, —Gimió Isabelle. —Ella... ya no puedo controlarla. Le hace daño a él y quiere sacar ya a la bebé.

Otra ola de chispas púrpuras explotó en el aire justo detrás de Bobby.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Ellen, saliendo de la línea de sal para agitar la barra de hierro a través de la masa de energía.

Hubo una vibración ensordecedora en el aire, como un grito magnético. Bobby no se movió. Sam se salió del círculo de sal también. Tenía que llegar donde la mujer que secuestró a su hermano.

Se arrodilló junto a ella a pesar de la advertencia de Bobby. — ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Sótano... la trampilla está en la habitación de atrás... joder, duele... Charlotte...

Las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas de Isabelle. Sus ojos rodaban, cambiando de azul a un antinatural tono púrpura.

— ¿Cómo la detenemos... a tu hermana? ¡Contéstame! —Habló Bobby, con tono brusco.

—No hay forma... ella está unida a mi alma... magia antigua. Tendrías que matarme.

Sam se puso de pie justo cuando otra masa de chispas eléctricas apareció en la habitación, más grande esta vez, como un rayo agrietándose en el aire.

Cogió su arma, apuntó a la frente de Isabelle y disparó. Intentó sentir algo de compasión por ella, pero todo lo que sintió fue ira pura.

Bobby y Ellen se quedaron quietos por unos segundos. Sam tiró el arma junto al cuerpo y se echó a correr hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Había una trampilla abierta de par en par, revelando una estrecha escalera. Sam bajó, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

Al fondo había un pequeño espacio con una gruesa puerta con una serie de cerraduras. Tenía una ventana en ella. Sam miró y vio lo que Angelia le había mostrado.

Dean, acostado en una cama, temblando bajo una manta.

Debía estar realmente enfermo para ni siquiera moverse después de todos los gritos y disparos.

— ¡Dean! —Gritó Sam.

Su hermano ni siquiera se volteó para mirarlo.

— ¡Aquí está! —Llamó sobre su hombro, luego empezó a abrir las cerraduras.

La última necesitaba una llave, pero afortunadamente, estaba colgada en la pared. Las manos de Sam temblaban tanto que trató de meter la llave en el hoyo como cinco veces.

La puerta se abrió y entró en la fría habitación, inmediatamente asaltado por el olor: sudor y humedad, olía a pura enfermedad, una apestosa combinación de dulzura acre.

—Dean, —susurró Sam, en shock.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, destapando la parte superior del cuerpo de su hermano.

Los ojos de Dean estaban cerrados y murmuraba algo que Sam no entendía. Su rostro era pálido y verdoso, la piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchada y púrpura. Tenía los labios tan resecos y agrietados que tenía pequeños hilillos de sangre en ellos.

Se miraba tan delgado en esa camiseta sucia que parecía que era muchísimas tallas más grande.

—Dios, Dean. Hey, vamos, mírame.

Sam presionó su mano contra la frente de Dean, sintiendo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Dean gimió e intentó apartarle la mano, murmurando algo que sonaba como "déjame en paz".

—Hey, soy Sam. Estás a salvo.

Dean trató de alejarse de él, pero apenas podía moverse. Entonces fue sacudido por un ataque de tos, gimiendo de dolor. El silbido que provenía de su respiración era horrible de escuchar.

Sam levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de Dean para ayudarlo a respirar. Después de tensarse brevemente, Dean se relajó en los brazos de Sam.

—Oh Dios, —dijo Ellen, asustando a Sam ya que no la escuchó venir. —Tenemos que llevarlo donde Rania.

Sam trató de responder, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un fuerte sollozo. Joder, no iba a llorar, no ahora.

—Bobby, ve a traer el auto. Tenemos que apurarnos, —le ordenó Ellen al hombre mayor, quién estaba parado en la puerta. Este obedeció sin rechistar, viéndose tan shockeado como ella.

—Tenemos que darle de beber, se ve deshidratado, —dijo Ellen.

—Dean, vamos. Abre los ojos. Mírame, —dijo Sam, pasando sus dedos sobre la garganta de Dean hasta que encontró el pulso de su arteria carótida. Era débil, pero ahí estaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Por primera vez, Sam se permitió bajar la vista hacia el vientre de Dean y presionó su mano contra él. —Papi está aquí, Angie. Todo va a estar bien.

Deseó que pateara o algo, pero nada pasó.

Ellen estaba de vuelta con unas toallas y un vaso de agua.

—No va a beber. Ni siquiera está consciente.

—Intentémoslo, ¿sí? Tenemos que esperar a que Bobby traiga el carro de todas formas.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron en rendijas. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, casi completamente oscuras. —'jame n paz, —dijo de nuevo, tratando de alejarse de Sam.

Sam cogió la toalla fría que Ellen le dio y la pasó suavemente sobre el rostro de su hermano. Dean se movió y gimió, luego se inclinó hacia ella, abriendo la boca y su lengua hinchada tratando de chupar la toalla.

—Está bien, tienes sed, aquí tienes agua, Dean, —Sam sonrió nervioso, apoyando el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo y dejando que Ellen ponga el vaso cerca de la boca de Dean.

Dean trató de abrir más los ojos y susurró el nombre de Sam.

—Sí, así es, soy yo. Estas a salvo ahora.

Ellen le dio de beber una pequeña cantidad de agua. Dean tragó con impaciencia e intentó sofocar una tos que hizo su pecho doler.

—Bien hecho, cariño, bien echo, —dijo Ellen con voz suave.

Ella miró a Sam, con las facciones tensas de la preocupación. —Suena como neumonía. Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo arriba. El aire aquí no le hace nada bien. Bobby estará aquí pronto.

Sam cogió otra sábana de la cama y envolvió a Dean en ella, después se puso de pie con su hermano en brazos, presionado contra él, al estilo marital. Hace menos de tres semanas había hecho una broma sobre ello y Dean se había reído. Ahora, su hermano era un peso muerto, con el cuerpo hirviendo, aún temblando y los ojos moviéndose detrás de sus párpados.

Sam deseó haberse tomado más tiempo en matar a Marchand.

Subió las escaleras, evitando las paredes con cuidado. Sus brazos temblaban del esfuerzo, pero lo ignoró. Vio un sofá y se sentó ahí, manteniendo a Dean en sus brazos y acomodando sus piernas en el sofá con cuidado.

—Pásame el agua, —le dijo a Ellen cuando vio los ojos de Dean parpadeando de nuevo.

Ellen se la dio, diciéndole que estaba llamando a Rania. Sam asintió distraídamente.

—Dean, aquí tienes agua. ¿Quieres beber un poquito más?

Los ojos de Dean intentaron enfocar y, por unos segundos, miró directamente hacia Sam, abriendo la boca.

Sam le ayudó a darle otro trago. Dean casi se ahogó, pero pudo tragar. —Cuidado... —dijo con voz rasposa. —Cuidado, ella es peligrosa... Tengo... Sue... ¿Dónde está Sumiko?

—Sumiko está a salvo, Dean. Está bien. No tienes nada que temer, ¿ok?

Dean abrió la boca y Sam le hizo beber un trago más. No salió bien. Dean se ahogó y comenzó a toser, un sonido húmedo y laborioso que Sam podía sentir provenir de la parte inferior de su pecho.

El rostro de Dean se tornó de un rojo profundo y abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¡Ellen, se está ahogando!

—Vamos, Dean, —Ellen caminó rápido junto a él y le ayudó a sentar a Dean. Ella le frotó la espalda y le levantó la cabeza y, de repente, el rostro de Dean se relajó mientras respiraba hondo.

—Duele, —murmuró, arrecostándose contra el pecho de Sam.

—Lo sé cariño, Bobby llegará en-

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar antes que el rugido del Impala rompiera el silencio. —Vamos, —dijo Ellen, ayudando a Sam a ponerse de pie, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda para estabilizarlo.

Sam realmente no recordaba cómo hizo para llegar hasta el Impala. Bobby le ayudó a acomodar a Dean en el asiento trasero, —Por Dios, ¿qué le ha hecho? —Gruñó este, dándole lugar a Sam para que se sentara junto a su hermano, quién le levantó la cabeza a Dean para que descansara sobre sus muslos. Ellen cubrió a Dean con otra sábana, una que Sam no reconoció.

Entonces condujeron a toda velocidad sobre el camino de tierra. Dean gemía de dolor casi de manera constante, tratando de permanecer despierto. Estaba claramente confundido y con bastante dolor, pero la dificultad que tenía para respirar y la fiebre eran lo que más le preocupaba a Sam.

—Aguanta ahí, Dean, —le dijo Sam, pasando sus dedos por el grasiento flequillo de su hermano.

Colocó su mano libre en el vientre de Dean, esperando por alguna señal de la bebé, pero Dean respiraba muy rápido como para sentir algo sobre las inhalaciones ahogadas y las jadeantes exhalaciones.

—Sue está a salvo, —dijo Dean de la nada, con la voz casi clara.

Sus ojos se abrieron e intentaba agarrar la camisa de Sam.

—Sí, sí, ella está bien. Está a salvo. Podrás verla pronto.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes nada de lo qué disculparte. Nada. Hey, Dean, quédate conmigo, ¿sí?

—Rania dijo que es importante evitar que convulsione. —Dijo Ellen desde el asiento copiloto.

—Pero está ardiendo en fiebre.

—Las convulsiones solo empeorarán la fiebre, y tenemos que mantenerlo hidratado.

Ellen estaba en el teléfono con Rania. Ella le tendió una botella de agua.

Sam comenzó a envolver a Dean con dos sábanas más lo más rápido que pudo. —Dean, ¿sigues aquí?

—Le está haciendo daño... —gruñó Dean.

— ¿Qué? Dean, escúchame, estás a salvo. ¿Me escuchas? Isabelle está muerta, Charlotte se fue...

— ¡Joder, déjala en paz! —Gritó Dean, luego volvió a gemir de dolor.

—Bobby, tienes que ir más rápido, —dijo Sam entre dientes.

—Manten sus vías respiratorias abiertas, —dijo Ellen.

—No voy a dejarte ir, ¿me oíste Dean? —Murmuró Sam en el oído de su hermano. —Superaremos esto. Juntos.

Sam se aseguraría de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pequeña aclaración: La traducción literal de Fox Hill es "colina zorro", en la visión que Angelia le muestra a Sam lo traduje de forma literal ya que ella así lo dice "behind the hill of the Fox" (detrás de la colina del Zorro)", pero cuando Sam menciona el nombre al darse cuenta que es una carretera lo dejé así, ya que al ser un nombre propio se deja en su forma original.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12.**

 

Rania los esperaba en el porche, con todas las luces de la casa prendidas. Llegaron ahí en menos de una hora y la condición de Dean empeoraba. Estaba delirando, su respiración era rápida y superficial y su rostro tenía un tinte grisáceo a pesar de la fiebre.

Sam sacó a Dean del auto, apartando a Bobby cuando intentó ayudarlo. —No lo toques. Yo me encargo, —dijo de forma brusca, demasiado angustiado por el estado de Dean que no podía siquiera pensar en soltarlo, aunque sea por unos segundos.

—Rápido Sam, llévalo a la cama, —dijo Rania, dejando que Sam fuera al frente.

— ¿Sue está bien? —Preguntó sobre su hombro.

—Está dormida en mi cuarto, Sam, no te preocupes por ella ahora.

Todo fue muy rápido entonces. Rania había pasado la mayor parte de la última hora en el teléfono con Ellen y el equipamiento médico ya estaba listo, cerca de la cama.

—Sam, quiero que esperes afuera, —le dijo Rania, ya examinando a Dean, quién intentaba apartarse de la fuerte luz y peleando débilmente contra la manos de la doctora.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo me quedo!

—Ellen va a ayudarme. Sam, estás en estado de shock, confía en mí, yo cuidaré de Dean.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sam, no tenemos tiempo!

Sam sintió a alguien jalándolo. Intentó zafarse pero no pudo, dejó que Bobby lo sacara de la habitación. Su vista se desenfocó. Apenas fue consiente de la puerta cerrándose en sus narices y ser arrastrado a la cocina donde Bobby lo sentó en la silla y le presionó el hombro.

—Trata de calmarte, hijo.

—Estoy bien Bobby, maldita sea, —dijo, pero sabía que no lo estaba. La adrenalina que lo mantuvo en pie en toda esta odisea se disipaba lentamente. Su corazón martilleaba casi dolorosamente en su pecho, las manos le temblaban y tenía las piernas adormecidas. Se preguntó cómo fue capaz de cargar a Dean sin sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

Bobby no dijo nada, solo le palmeó en el hombro y le llenó un vaso con agua. Sam se lo bebió de un largo trago. No había notado cuán sediento estaba.

—Tengo que volver ahí, —dijo.

—Ten.

Bobby puso un pequeño vaso de lo que parecía que era whisky junto al otro vaso vacío. Sam se lo bebió sin pensarlo.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué razón Isabelle querría a Dean?

—Supongo que Dean nos dará más respuestas luego. Tengo que volver a la cabaña, Sam. Hay que limpiar todo el desastre y asegurarse que el haber matado a Isabelle mataría al espíritu también.

Sam asintió sin mucho interés. En estos momentos, todo lo que importaba era Dean. Era duro dejar a Rania trabajar sin él estando cerca, así que se puso de pie y anunció que iría a ver a Sumiko.

Su hija dormía en su corral, acurrucada en una esquina con las sábanas atrapadas debajo de ella. Sam se sentó en la cama de Rania y la observó por un largo tiempo, intentando no pensar en nada.

Intentando no pensar en cuán mal y enfermo se veía Dean, o cómo su enfermedad podría afectar a la bebé.

Observar a Sumiko ayudaba, pero no detuvo al hiperactivo cerebro de Sam de imaginar cientos de escenarios desastrosos.

Entonces, de repente, Bobby estaba en la entrada de la habitación, con su gorra en las manos. —Rania te necesita.

Sam corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y fue detenido por Rania, quién mantuvo la puerta cerrada detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Le estaba dando a Dean un bolus intravenoso para rehidratarlo ya que ese era el problema más urgente y comenzó a agitarse. Necesito que lo mantengas tranquilo ya que el pánico hace que su corazón se acelere y no podemos permitirnos eso ahora.

— ¿Pero va a estar bien?

Rania se encogió de hombros. —Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Tiene neumonía y bastante fiebre. A decir verdad, creo que estaría mejor en un hospital.

—Dios. ¿Pero qué... qué hay con la bebé?

—Por ahora, lo único que hago es revisarla con el monitor fetal. Ella está en peligro, su ritmo cardíaco está demasiado lento para mi gusto. Tienes que prepararte, Sam. Lo siento, pero puede que ella no sobreviva. Por ahora, no hay signos de parto prematuro, pero la deshidratación puede provocarlo y-

—Ella estará bien. Es más fuerte de lo que crees, —la cortó Sam abruptamente, visualizando a la pequeña niña de su visión y negándose a imaginar que Angelia no sería esa niña algún día.

—Sam, tomemos... tomémonos un paso a la vez. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, quiero que vengas adentro conmigo y estés lo más calmado posible, ¿ok? —Rania suspiró y sopló un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su moño bien peinado.

—Sí, estoy calmado.

Fue un shock ver a Dean, incluso si Sam fue el que lo encontró en sótano. La cama estaba alzada en una posición semi sentada de noventa grados y tenía una máscara de oxígeno cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro, con los ojos abiertos y brillando del miedo sobre ella. Rania le había cortado la camisa a la mitad, exponiéndole el torso el cual tenía pegado unos sensores cardíacos. La larga banda elástica del monitor fetal estaba envuelta alrededor de su vientre, y ahí, bajo la fuerte luz, Sam tuvo la impresión que se había aplanado de alguna manera. Se preguntó cuánto peso había perdido Dean en sus dos semanas de cautiverio.

Se escuchaban unos _beeps_ en la habitación, el ruido de los latidos de la bebé era el más fuerte de todos. Dos tanques de oxígeno estaban en el piso cerca de la cama, un montón de paquetes de esterilización abiertos, pero que aún estaban en el carrito médico. El goteo intravenoso fluía rápido y una bolsa más pequeña estaba colgada esperando para ser usada.

 _Esto es una locura,_ pensó Sam, tratando de recomponerse. _Debería estar en un hospital con un equipo de médicos entero cuidándolo. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?_

Ellen estaba cerca de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Dean y hablándole con gentileza, pero Dean seguía moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y gimiendo ligeramente bajo la máscara de oxígeno.

—Aquí está Sam, Dean, —dijo Ellen, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Hey, —Sam mantuvo su voz calmada y ligera, como si no hubiera nada de lo qué preocuparse mientras se acercaba a la cama. Dean alzó su mano, con los dedos temblorosos en el aire como si quisiera agarrar la camiseta de Sam.

—Tienes que calmarte, Dean. Estás a salvo ahora, todo está bajo control, ¿ok?

Los ojos de Dean inmediatamente se enfocaron en los suyos y Sam le tomó de la mano sin desviar la mirada.

—Aún sigue bastante confundido, —le dijo Rania, volviendo a trabajar. —Su fiebre está alta y llevará algo de tiempo antes que el medicamento haga efecto. Le di algo para el dolor, pero ahora tengo que ponerle un catéter así que es muy importante que lo mantengas lo más calmado posible, ¿ok?

Sam asintió y se inclinó sobre el vientre de Dean para que no pudiera ver el proceso.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿sí? Me asustaste hasta la mierda, hombre. No desaparezcas así de nuevo.

Dean dejó de mover la cabeza y su mano se relajó ligeramente en el agarre de Sam. Sus ojos eran brillantes y suplicantes, embebiéndose de la vista de Sam en una forma que hacía que su corazón se estrujara.

Sam habló. Habló sobre lo que Sumiko ha estado haciendo, sobre su cumpleaños que ya estaba cerca. Cuando Rania hizo algo que le hizo tensarse y hacer una mueca de dolor, Sam se acercó más y le murmuró con tono tranquilizador. —Angelia me llevó hacia ti. Ella los salvó a ambos. La vi Dean, y ella es tan pero tan hermosa, tan diferente de Sumiko pero a la misma vez se parecen un poco, y ella... sacó tu nariz y tus pecas y son tiernas, y no puedes evitar que lo diga esta vez, ¿ok?

Dean parpadeó y hubieron tantas emociones que pasaron a través de sus ojos que fue como una conversación entera. No eran cosas que normalmente se decían, esta no era una manera usual para comunicarse entre ellos, pero Sam continuó, su voz era como una caricia que calmaba el dolor y confusión de Dean, con los relatos sobre su extraordinaria hija. Dean no se movió, pero se grabó todo lo que Sam le dijo, sus párpados lentamente comenzaron a caer, esforzándose en seguir despierto, pero falló.

—Se está quedando dormido, —le dijo Sam a Rania, y estuvo sorprendido al ver que ella ya había terminado, todo estaba acomodado y la parte inferior de Dean estaba cubierta con sábanas. Incluso bajó la intensidad de la luz y chequeaba los signos vitales de Dean en el monitor.

—Bien, —dijo ella. —Necesita descansar.

Sam miró alrededor y notó que Ellen ya no estaba en la habitación. — ¿Dónde está Ellen?

—La mandé con Bobby a una clínica que queda a una hora de distancia a conseguir más antibióticos y equipamiento especializado que no tengo aquí.

— ¿Van a asaltar el lugar?

Rania se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Es una clínica de cirugías plásticas y sé de primera mano que robarles algunas cosillas no matará a nadie.

Sam asintió y miró a Dean, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos en pequeñas rendijas. —Vamos Dean, duérmete. Aquí estoy. No voy a dejarte.

Con un último parpadeo, los ojos de Dean se cerraron.

—Bien. Bien, —dijo Rania. —Haré el ultrasonido en unos minutos.

Eran la dos de la mañana, una de las noches más largas en la larga lista de "noches eternas" de Sam. Se quedó justo donde estaba, junto a Dean, observando su pecho subir y bajar.

Rania quitó el monitor fetal y esparció algo de gel en el vientre de Dean. Éste tembló pero no se despertó. Sam le apretó la mano más fuerte.

—Hey, ahí estás cariño, —murmuró Rania y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio los pies y manos de Angie moverse suavemente. Sam observaba la pantalla, viendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, rezando a quién sea que ella estuviera bien.

Rania hizo algunas medidas y aisló el ritmo cardíaco. —Sigue algo lento, pero se está recomponiendo, —susurró. —Espera...

— ¿Qué?

—Yo...

— ¿Qué?

—Sam. Cuando examiné a Dean, le encontré unos rastros de sangre entre las piernas. No mucha, pero...

— ¿Qué significa?

Sam sintió una ola de pánico alzándose desde las profundidades de su estómago.

—Esta condición se llama Desprendimiento de la Placenta. ¿Ves ahí?

Sam negó con la cabeza. No podía ver nada más excepto un área gris dentro de una imagen más clara.

—Una pequeña parte de la placenta se separó del útero. Esto explicaría el dolor y el sangrado, pero no lo creo. Es una ligera separación. Tuve suerte de encontrarla.

— ¿Puedes... —Sam se apartó el flequillo de la cara. —No te entiendo nada.

—Según las medidas que tomé, el crecimiento de la bebé se ha detenido. Examiné a Dean hace cuatro días antes que lo secuestraran y básicamente, las medidas son las mismas. Esto puede ser a causa de varias cosas: trauma, enfermedad, shock. Dado el estado de Dean, no me sorprende mucho. Lo importante es que el crecimiento continúe ahora que está recibiendo cuidados adecuados. Con el desprendimiento de la placenta, este pudo ser causado por un ataque de tos o... o un golpe en el estómago. Esto también puede detener o ralentizar el crecimiento fetal. Tenemos que asegurarnos que la bebé se reponga monitoreándola de cerca y que Dean reciba los cuidados adecuados. Pero, tienes que saber que...

Rania le echó un vistazo a Dean para asegurarse que siguiera dormido. Su voz fue apenas audible. —La muerte fetal es una posibilidad, Sam, y si la bebé no mejora tendré que inducir el parto. Solo tiene treinta semanas de embarazo. Tu hija necesitaría estar en una unidad de cuidados intensivos. Eso puede arreglarse sin mucha dificultad. Cuando Dean estaba embarazado de Sumiko tenía planeado algo así con documentos falsos, pero Dean no está en condiciones de dar a luz. Dado el estado en que estaba cuando me lo trajiste... un par de horas más tarde y no creo que hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarlo.

Las piernas de Sam se debilitaron mientras las palabras de Rania le golpearon y tuvo que soltar la mano de Dean para agarrarse de los bordes de la cama para no caerse. Apretó la mandíbula, negándose a creer las posibles consecuencias del secuestro de Dean.

 _Angelia es fuerte,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

_Angelia lo superará._

—Pero puede mejorar, ¿cierto? —Preguntó.

—Claro que sí. Con muchísimo descanso, si Dean mejora rápido y el desprendimiento de la placenta es tan pequeño como creo que es. Solo quería que conocieras los riesgos.

—Entiendo.

Sam se sentía con frío y distante, como si estuviera observando la escena fuera de su propia piel. Se alejó de la cama, haciéndole de seña a Rania para que lo siguiera. Cuando le dieron la espalda a Dean, cogió a Rania firmemente del brazo. —Escucha, Dean acaba de pasar por un infierno. Cuando despierte, no quiero que se entere de los problemas de la bebé.

—Sam... —Rania negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hablo en serio. Dean va a culparse a sí mismo, lo sabes, y no lo va a ayudar a recuperarse. Quiero ser yo el que le diga cuando esté lo suficientemente bien para hablar. No tiene que saberlo todo. ¿Qué cambiaría el decirle?

—Jesús, Sam. Esto se está saliendo de control.

—Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, ¿no?

Los ojos de Rania se oscurecieron. —Sabes que sí.

—Un día a la vez, ¿sí? Joder, una hora a la vez. Van a superar esto. Dean y la bebé. Van a estar bien.

Rania se mordió el labio inferior y luego movió el brazo para zafarse del agarre de Sam. —Bien. Mientras te des cuenta de lo seria que es la situación.

—Lo sé. Créeme.

 

* * *

 

_Portsmouth, 1 de Julio._

Le tomó a Dean más de veinticuatro horas volver de su estado casi comatoso. Sam no se apartó de él a excepción de cortos periodos de tiempo para estar con Sumiko, haciéndole saber que no la había abandonado. Les dijo a todos que no hablaran de Dean en su presencia ya que su padre no estaba del todo bien para verla y no quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Bobby y Ellen se encargaron de todo. Cuando volvieron de la clínica con todo lo que Rania pidió, Bobby se fue a Atenas a terminar el trabajo.

Encontró una pequeña cruz de madera rodeada de flores detrás de la cabaña. Efectivamente, habían unos huesos enterrados debajo. Eran de Charlotte. Algunas hebras de cabello seguían pegadas al cráneo y tenía puesto un vestido. Tenía un medallón alrededor del cuello con una foto de las hermanas dentro.

Bobby saló y quemó a las hermanas juntas, junto con todo lo que encontró en la casa que evidenciaran el secuestro de Dean. Le dijo a Sam que ya no necesitaba preocuparse por ello. Sam le creyó.

Ese día durante la tarde, Ellen decidió llevar a Sumiko de vuelta a casa. La casa de Rania no estaba adaptada para bebés y la constante conmoción afuera de la oficina de Rania la ponía nerviosa. Para ese entonces, Sue ya estaba acostumbrada a Ellen y la aceptaba con facilidad. La mujer tenía intenciones de pasar la noche en Freeport con Sue y Bobby e irse en la mañana.

Sam accedió.

Le ayudó a Rania a cuidar a Dean. Había bastante que hacer, la mayoría de ello haría sentir a Dean avergonzado y humillado, pero aún tenía la temperatura alta y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hablar. Sam le hablaba constantemente, sin saber cuán consciente estaba realmente.

Durante esas primeras veinticuatro horas, la respiración de Dean mejoró lo suficiente como para que Rania bajara el flujo de oxígeno que recibía a través de la máscara. Sufrió un par de ataques de tos, pero nada muy fuerte o que se saliera de control. Era como si no tuviera fuerza siquiera para toser. En la tarde, Rania le dijo a Sam que los antibióticos le estaban empezando a hacer efecto y que el silbido en su pecho comenzaba a disminuir. El ritmo cardíaco de la bebé seguía algo bajo, pero a veces alcanzaba niveles normales y era visible en el rostro de la joven doctora lo aliviada que estaba de ver señales de mejora.

A las ocho en punto esa noche, le dieron a Dean un baño de esponja. Mostró algunas señales de consciencia durante el proceso, tratando de cooperar y zumbando detrás de la máscara, como si fuera la mejor cosa que hubiera sentido. Después de eso, la fiebre comenzó a bajarle y se durmió con más tranquilidad.

Rania llamó al trabajo diciendo que tenía una emergencia familiar y canceló todas sus citas y visitas al hospital. Estaba exhausta. A la media noche, después que hubiera instalado otra bolsa de antibióticos IV, Sam la obligó a irse a descansar. Ella le dio una lista de instrucciones e insistió que Sam la llamara si había señal de que Dean o la bebé estaban en peligro.

Sam accedió a todas sus condiciones y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que Rania había metido en la habitación por la tarde, cerca de la cama. El sonido de los monitores estaba a volumen bajo al igual que la intensidad de la luz, Dean se veía casi en paz bajo la máscara, sus manos descansando en una posición relajada sobre las sábanas.

Sam no recordaba la última vez que durmió más de media hora seguida, pero se mantuvo despierto hasta que los antibióticos IV se terminaran y tenía que cambiar la bolsa. Después de eso, acercó el sillón a la cama y dejó que la parte superior de su cuerpo descansara en el colchón cerca del vientre de Dean, saboreando la calidez que emanaba, el simple hecho que su hermano estaba vivo.

Entonces se quedó dormido, pero era el sueño de un cazador, siempre alerta a sus alrededores, entonces cuando escuchó un gruñido y después una tos débil, se despertó rápidamente y se sentó derecho en la silla.

Dean estaba mirándole, con los ojos más despejados que cuando Sam lo había encontrado. Empezó a bajarse la máscara de oxígeno bajo la boca.

—No Dean, la necesitas.

Dean medio rodó los ojos y tosió de nuevo. —D'me 'gua

—Sí, sí.

Sam le puso la máscara de vuelta a su lugar y fue a agarrar un vaso de la cocina, casi tropezándose por el apuro de regresar con Dean. Le bajó la máscara, chequeando el nivel de oxígeno en el monitor, pero se mantuvo encima del noventa porciento.

—Ahí tienes.

Dean ni intentó agarrar el vaso, solo presionó los labios en el borde, bebiéndose el agua en tres tragos antes de retroceder, sin aliento. Sam iba a ponerle la máscara de nuevo, pero Dean meneó la cabeza y levantó una mano.

—Espera, —dijo, con voz áspera y casi inaudible. — ¿Dónde está Sue?

—Ella está bien, Dean. Está en casa con Ellen y Bobby. Ahora en serio, necesitas la máscara para-

— ¿La bebé está bien?

—Sí, —mintió Sam sin siquiera parpadear. —Ella está bien. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba algo bajo la primera vez que Rania lo monitoreó, pero está mejorando. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué es la última cosa que recuerdas?

Dean frunció el ceño. —Tengo algunos... recuerdos aleatorios de ti sacándome de la casa... y... —se detuvo para aclararse la garganta, con todo el cuerpo tensándosele del dolor. —Mierda, me duele el pecho. Yo... eh... tengo algunos flashsbacks de mí estando aquí, contigo y Rania, creo que eso es todo.

—Bien, ahora, si me dejas te voy a volver a poner la máscara.

Los ojos de Dean iban desde los monitores hasta Sam y después a su vientre, Sam supo que se estaba poniendo ansioso. Sam le contó sobre cómo le encontró y lo trajo aquí, insistió en el hecho que Charlotte e Isabelle estaban muertas, saladas y quemadas, guardándose detalles innecesarios.

Dean escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando. Preguntó qué fecha era, luego suspiró, sus ojos desenfocándose un poco.

—Estarás bien, —le repitió Sam.

—Gracias. Por encontrarme, —balbuceó Dean bajo la máscara.

 _Siento no haberlo hecho antes,_ pensó Sam. _Siento tanto por todo esto, Dean._

Se inclinó y besó la frente de su hermano. Dean se apoyó en la caricia y Sam se sintió un poco mejor.

Dean durmió por un buen rato. Un ataque de tos lo despertó y alertó a Rania, quién irrumpió en la habitación, medio despierta, usando unos pantalones de pijama y un viejo suéter, su cabello era un lío despeinado alrededor de su cara.

— ¿Él está bien? —Preguntó ella con voz rasposa, bostezando después.

—Sí, está... está mejor.

Dean se relajó en la cama, tenía la cara roja y la respiración acelerada, pero se seguía viendo mejor que hace una hora.

—Platicamos hace rato. Ya no está tan confundido.

Rania ya le estaba tomando la temperatura a Dean con un termómetro timpánico. —Bien. Le ha disminuido la fiebre.

Dean balbuceaba, pero ni Rania ni Sam le prestaron atención, ambos ocupados chequeando sus signos vitales y monitoreando su condición. Ambos saltaron cuando Dean dijo en voz baja pero exasperada, — ¿La máscara es realmente necesaria?

Se la había bajado de nuevo mientras se rascaba la barba.

—Podemos probar una cánula nasal, pero si tus niveles de oxígeno vuelven a bajar tendrás que ponértela de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, Dean se veía más cómodo con la cánula. Se bebió otro vaso entero de agua y ganó un poco más de color en el rostro. Rania le habló con voz calma pero seria sobre su diagnóstico y cómo era el tratamiento.

—Una vez que la neumonía se cure, te sentirás mejor, pero te digo Dean, necesitas descansar. Hablo en serio. Estabas bien grave cuando Sam te trajo.

Dean se sonrojó y asintió, el recordatorio sobre cómo debía lucir aplastando su orgullo probablemente. Luego, se pasó la mano por la cara e intentó aclararse la garganta, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando habló, evitó cuidadosamente las miradas de Sam y Rania. —Ella me atacó con un taser ese día... en nuestra casa. Así fue como me noqueó en primer lugar... ¿Qué efecto puede tener eso en un feto?

Rania apretó los dientes y compartió una rápida mirada con Sam. —La bebé está bien ahora. Su ritmo cardíaco está en un rango normal ya. La mayoría de los estudios sobre mujeres embarazadas que han sufrido un electro shock moderado han demostrado que eso no afecta al embarazo.

Dean suspiró, luego se soltó en otro ataque de tos. Se estaba cansando ya. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

—Ella me inyectó con algo ese mismo día, también, —graznó Dean cuando se recompuso. —Era una mierda fuerte, estuve inconsciente casi todo el día. Pero después de eso, ella ya no me dio nada, excepto los antibióticos y Acetaminofén cuando me enfermé.

—Bueno, sigo esperando los resultados de la muestra de sangre que te tomé ayer. Ya veremos. Por ahora Dean, estoy tratando los síntomas lo mejor que puedo, así que si sientes algo diferente, cualquier cosa, me dices, ¿ok?

—Sí.

Dean comenzaba a dormitar de nuevo. Rania le dio otra inyección, éste ni siquiera parpadeó. Luego ella salió de la habitación.

—Estaba listo para pelear con ella, ¿sabes? —Le dijo Dean a Sam en voz muy baja. —Solo que... nunca pensé que me atacaría con un taser.

 _Está tratando de disculparse,_ se dio cuenta Sam y la ira se alzó desde las profundidades de sus entrañas. No contra Dean, sino contra todo lo demás: sus malditas vidas, la forma en la que siempre algo o alguien los asechaba en la oscuridad, tratando de romper cualquier cosa que estén intentando construir.

Odiando lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

—No es tu culpa Dean, —fue lo que dijo, sentándose junto a él.

—Sí... —susurró Dean. Tembló y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a Sam por un segundo antes de relajarse de nuevo.

 _Quiere asegurarse que siga aquí con él,_ pensó Sam, y la ola de ira creció más. Respiró hondo y trató de clamarse, luego colocó una mano en el muslo de Dean, un toque ligero, permitiéndole relajarse y sucumbir al sueño.

Funcionó.

 

***

Dean estaba ansioso por ver a Sumiko. Le pidió a Sam que lo afeitara con voz tímida, murmurando algo sobre no querer asustarla. Sam usó su afeitadora. Fue un momento bastante íntimo entre ellos. En un momento, Dean sonrió ligeramente y eso iluminó su rostro entero.

—Tus ojos se cruzan cuando te concentras, —dijo mientras Sam enjuagaba lo que le quedaba de crema de afeitatr. Se movió en la cama, frunciendo el ceño. —Hey, ¿tengo algo metido en la polla?

—Sí, un catéter.

—Quema.

—Aguantate.

—Perra.

Sam abrió la boca para responderle como siempre, pero no pudo. Llamar a su hermano "idiota" después de todo lo que había pasado, incluso aunque simplemente fuera un apodo cariñoso, no se sentía correcto.

Dean lo observó curioso. — ¿Sam?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¿Quieres más gelatina?

Dean tragó un par de cucharadas aunque sus actividades matutinas le hayan drenado la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sin embargo, no se iba a dormir antes de ver a Sumiko.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Mmmm?

— ¿Quisieras... quisieras contarme qué quería Isabelle de ti? No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres pero-

Los ojos de Dean se oscurecieron ante el nombre de la mujer. Comenzó a jugar con el borde de las sábanas, nervioso. —Quería a la bebé para que el jodido espíritu de su hermana lo habitara. Dijo que ella era un recipiente y que necesitaba que ella naciera para hacer su jodido truco de magia. Es por eso que me mantuvo vivo, o eso intentó al menos.

Un montón de preguntas más se instalaron en la mente de Sam, pero no dijo nada. Podía ver que Dean no estaba listo para hablar de ello -tal vez nunca lo esté-, y Sam no haría nada para molestarlo.

Se escucharon unos ruidos afuera de la puerta. Dean se puso nervioso de inmediato, aclarándose la garganta y acomodando las sábanas, sin darse cuenta cuán lentos y torpes eran sus movimientos.

—Yo... ya sabes... no estoy listo para ver a Ellen o, eh... Bobby aún. Solo Sue, ¿puedo?

La inseguridad en su voz terminó de romper el corazón de Sam. Asintió y salió para traer a Sumiko, rezando para que no se asustara por la apariencia de Dean.

 

***

Sam se fue por bastante tiempo.

O al menos así lo parecía.

Dean trató de recomponerse. Sentía un nuevo dolor en lo profundo de su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la neumonía.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Fue rescatado. Angie estaba bien. Los malos estaban muertos, salados y quemados.

Y a pesar de todo, se sentía derrotado. Como si le hubiera fallado a todos. Estaba ahí, acostado en una jodida cama de hospital, incapaz de moverse solo, conectado a más máquinas de las que podía contar, y con treinta semanas de embarazo.

El Dean que estuvo buscando a su padre, que había peleado por su familia tan ferozmente, quién había vendido su alma para salvar a su hermano, ¿qué quedaba de él?

Era alguien más ahora, alguien frágil, rompible, un fenómeno que estaba por traer a otro ser humano al mundo, exponiéndola a los peligros que la vida traía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué demonios pensaban Sam y él? No tenían idea de cómo los poderes de Angie se manifestarían una vez que naciera, y ya estuvieron a punto de hacerle daño sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de respirar por primera vez.

Ni siquiera podía protegerla ahora...

Dean no tenía muchos recuerdos de sus días en cautiverio. Era un halo de dolor y desesperación. Sin embargo recordaba cada encuentro que tuvo con Charlotte, cómo se metió dentro de él, lastimando cada fibra de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir... violado. Aún se sentía así. Como si estuviera manchado, como si Charlotte le hubiera marcado todo, por dentro y por fuera. Sentía la necesidad de limpiarse, beber un galón entero de agua bendita y tragar mucha sal.

Ella tocó a su bebé, le hizo daño, mientras Dean estaba tan incapacitado para hacer más que rogarle que dejara de lastimarla.

Y ahora estaba asustado a morir que Sumiko no quisiera verlo, que sintiera cuán débil y frágil era. O puede que ella tenga miedo de él. No se ha visto al espejo, pero si se miraba tan mal como se sentía, puede que ella se eche a llorar.

Quiso toser, pero se contuvo. No quería que su hija lo mirara toser hasta sacar los pulmones.

Justo cuando cuidaba no volver a toser, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y, de golpe, ya no pudo respirar. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la vio, vestida con esos pantalones verde manzana que ya le quedaban algo cortos y el top amarillo brillante que Sam le compró a inicios de Mayo. Sus pequeñas sandalias tenían manchas del césped y tenía una picadura de mosquito en el tobillo izquierdo. Dean absorbió todo, la forma en la que tenía enterrada su cabeza en el cuello de Sam, chupándose el pulgar, luciendo insegura y distante. Tenía una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho de la cabeza, seguramente obra de Ellen.

—Mira quién está aquí, Sumi, —susurró Sam al mismo tiempo en que Dean logró soltar un "heyyyyy" ahogado.

La cabeza de Sue se levantó, su boca se abrió en una "O" pequeña y miró directamente a Dean. Entonces, una gran sonrisa iluminó su pequeño y tierno rostro y se volteó a mirar a Sam, diciendo repetidamente "papadee-dee" con voz emocionada, meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha rápidamente y moviéndose en los brazos de Sam como un pez fuera del agua.

Dean se alegró de seguir bajo los efectos de los medicamentos ya que hubiera estallado en lágrimas de alivio como el jodido llorica que era.

Sam se veía aliviado también, sonriendo con todo hoyuelos y mejillas rosadas. Se acercó a Dean, tratando de contener a Sumiko cuando ella literalmente gritó el nombre de Dean y estiró los brazos, casi llorando.

Dean la necesitaba cerca también. Con calma, se movió un poco de la cama para hacerle espacio a Sue y abrió los brazos. —Vamos Sam.

—Sí, sí, pero tienes que estarte callada, ¿Sue? callada, —le susurró Sam a Sue con una voz tranquila y exagerada, caminó prácticamente de puntillas hacia la cama mientras Sue esperó, con ambas manos cubriéndose la boca y balbuceando algo que sonaba a "shhhhhh"

Eso era nuevo. Dean se preguntó si se había perdido algo más. Sue era una extensión de él tanto como Angie. Había pasado todos los días con ella desde su nacimiento, y al más mínimo cambio que se perdía, sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado de alguna forma.

Sam seguía cargando a Sumiko de la cintura mientras la sentaba en la cama. Ella estaba callada, mirando a Dean con los ojos bien abiertos, la intensidad de sus emociones pasando a través de ellos. Entonces, ella hizo algo que cogió a Dean con la guardia baja. Ella se movió hasta que estuvo acostada junto a él, con su cabeza en la almohada, frente a frente con Dean. —Papa-dee, —murmuró ella, presionando su pequeña manito suavemente contra la mejilla de Dean.

Y Dean se sintió un poco mejor. Como si perteneciera justo ahí, con su hija mirándolo con asombro.

—Hola monito, —dijo con voz rasposa, le dolió tragarse las lágimas, pero lo hizo, y cuando Sam volteó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, Dean supo que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

 

***

Dean durmió. Ellen vino a verlo después, una cómoda mezcla de cazadora ruda y mamá gallina. Bobby permaneció en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de forma brusca, y había algo en esa sonrisa que hizo sentir a Dean más a gusto, como si Bobby dijera "no te preocupes, tenemos problemas pero lo solucionaremos".

Si tan solo Dean pudiera lidiar con sus propios problemas, poner todo el asunto de su secuestro a un lado, tener un poco de normalidad. Hacer las paces consigo mismo. Ser un buen padre.

Durmió todo el día, casi en paz, su salud demasiado jodida como para soñar algo, cosa que no era malo. Perdió la noción del tiempo en algún punto de la tarde. Fue despertado por su oxidado, pero aún presente, instinto de cazador. Alguien murmuraba, y una persona, aunque hablaba en voz casi inaudible, sonaba enojada.

Rania.

Dean medio abrió un ojo. Ella estaba al pie de la cama dándole la espalda. Sam tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para verla. Su perfil era serio y preocupado.

—... ha habido casos de muerte fetal, bebés nacidos muertos después de un electroshock. —Dijo Rania con voz enojada.

—Sí, pero nunca fue probado que el electro shock fuera la causa.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Sam!

— ¿Y qué logramos en decirle? ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?

—No, pero tu hermano-

—Tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse ahora.

—Sam. No tienes derecho a ocultarle esto. Yo tampoco. No está incapacitado. El shock del taser, añadiendo al paro del crecimiento fetal y el desprendimiento de la placenta son todos riesgos graves para la salud de la bebé, y ni siquiera sé si ese espíritu le hizo algo...

Dean sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada encima, congelándole los huesos, el cerebro. La ira creció rápido. Trató de respirar hondo y abrió la boca para gritarle a Sam, pero no pudo, maldita neumonía.

 _—No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme esto, —_ dijo.

Excepto que nada salió. Las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta. Eran demasiado dolorosas para decir en voz alta, al igual que la vergüenza de no haber sido capaz de proteger a Angelia.

Los murmullos se detuvieron. Sam le miraba, con la cara roja y cubierta de sudor. _Tal vez hablé en voz alta después de todo,_ pensó. Sus ojos estaban abriertos. No recordaba haberlos abierto.

—Dean, ¿estás despierto? —Preguntó Sam, el maldito, luciendo igual de inocente que un corderito.


End file.
